LOVE
by squashedstarkid
Summary: L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extra ordinary. E is even more than anyone you adore can love. -Set immediately after 'When I Get You Alone'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be getting together within the next two or three episodes.

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters.**

* * *

I rested my back up against the window of the GAP store watching Blaine dash around the store trying to get the boy named Jeremiah's attention by belting his heart out. By the looks of it, Jeremiah wasn't at all interested; he was just trying to get away. But I knew straight away that Jeremiah was gay. It was the way he walked around the store and looked at the rest of us.

The rest of the store clerks didn't realize it and I wasn't sure how. The hair was my first signal. No straight guy had bushy curly hair at his shoulders like that. I didn't even think he was cute, but actually rather ugly. It didn't make sense to me why Blaine would be interested in someone like that.

Why not me? I sighed, letting my shoulders sink into my body as I let myself daydream about what it would be like to have Blaine sing like that to me. It was magical; I knew that. But I couldn't see it. It wasn't that I didn't know what it would be like, I did. I had dreamed about it all the time. But after watching him sing to Jeremiah, I couldn't help but think that maybe what I was dreaming was all a big lie.

From all the moments Blaine and I had shared I could have sworn he liked me. The way he looked, touched and sung with me, it was very clear. Wasn't it? I thought everything was going over so well until that first moment Blaine started to sing. Not once throughout the song did Blaine even glance my way. I guess that was my first clue that maybe I was in a little over my head.

Blaine obviously saw something in Jeremiah, and whatever it was I had to accept it, because he was in love, or at least that's what he had said. I decided as I watched failure fall across Blaine's beautiful face that I'd from now on have to just be a good friend. If I wanted any of this to work out in my favor, I thought that starting out just as a best friend would work. After all the best relationships start with being friends first right?

That made perfect sense. Your best friend is always the person you tell everything to. I wanted that to be Blaine. I wanted to be able to tell him everything, all the sad and happy moments in my life and I wanted him to be there for me the entire way. Sighing yet again, I knew that as of now, none of that would happen. I let my body slide down the window so I was sitting on the floor.

I couldn't let Blaine see me like this, I was afraid of what he'd think. Did he know I liked him? I mean I thought I made it obvious but maybe I wasn't obvious enough. But I didn't want it to come across as creepy; I wasn't that kind of person. I just wanted Blaine to know how I felt, that I had a really big crush on him.

He was beautiful, he really was and I wanted him all to myself. I didn't want anyone else to have him, but I couldn't tell him that, I just couldn't. There was a part of me that was afraid that once I told him how I felt he'd reject me. I didn't know if I could handle that. I didn't want to lose him, in any way. He was all I really had; he was the only one who understood me.

But maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't understand the way that I wanted him to understand me. Did he not get that when I placed my hands on his shoulders and told him he was amazing that I really meant it? Did he not understand that I wanted him to be amazing for me? I guess not. I was just about to let tears fall down my face when I saw Blaine exit the store. He saw me, took my arm and dragged me out of the store.

Gently he sat me down on a bench outside of the store. He fiddled with his scarf and looked over at me. His eyes were sad and his face almost emotionless, "Too much?"

I looked into Blaine's eyes and scrunched up my nose and blinked a couple times. I wanted to tell him right then and there that I thought he was going to sing to me but I was afraid. He just had his heart broken and I didn't want to ruin him anymore. Watching him sitting there playing with his scarf and gazing into my eyes with his gorgeous hazel ones.

"Too much." He said lowering his head and looking away from me.

Jeremiah exited the store and looked over at Blaine, who stood up to greet him. I didn't want to look at either of them. Fiddling with my hands I listened carefully to the conversation going on between the two. As I heard Jeremiah had been fired for Blaine's outburst I wanted to burst into laughter at Jeremiah's fate, but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. It'd hurt Blaine; he wouldn't have appreciated it at all. Instead I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Once their conversation ended and Jeremiah had left, Blaine turned back to me and sat down next to me once again. He looked over at me and spoke with the voice I love so much, "Well shit, that didn't go as I imagined it would."

"It never does, trust me, I'd know." I said looking away for a moment so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Thanks for coming with me Kurt, I appreciate it. It makes me happy that you were here to support me. You're a really good friend." He said squeezing my shoulder as he stood up.

I smiled, "It's no problem…you're…you're a good friend too."

As we walked away I couldn't help but think about what he had just said. I was only a friend. That was it, that's what he thought of me. My head fell as we walked back through the mall trying to catch up with the rest of the Warblers. We caught up quite quickly, but no one said anything. The ride back was quiet. None of us said anything.

I kept looking at Blaine hoping he'd look over at me. But it never happened. He sat in the passenger seat staring out the window with his chin rested on his hand. Even when he was sad, upset and humiliated out of his mind he still looked beautiful. His eyes were so full of hurt and his face so gentle and calm. I wanted nothing more than to just pull him close, hug him and breathe in his scent.

But I couldn't, not when he was like this, it would just be a little bit too awkward. Letting out a small sigh I slouched back into my seat and saw Wes glance over at Blaine for a moment with a soft look of support in his face. I could have sworn I saw one of Blaine's killer smiles. I think I just died a little inside.

When we arrived back at school Blaine pushed the door open as fast as he could and jumped out of the car dashing into the school. He snatched his school bag and before I could say anything to him, I watched him leave the school with his face still expressionless and his eyes still full of hurt. Everyone knew not to say anything to Blaine or even talk about it amongst them.

But I didn't. I started to turn to face Wes and David to ask them about what to do but they both just shook their heads. Sighing I grabbed my bag and took my keys from Wes rushing out almost as fast as Blaine had. I jumped into my car, put the keys in and drove away. Just a few blocks from the school I stopped in a parking lot and pulled out my phone.

Dialing Mercedes' number I knew she was just getting out of school as well. I waited patiently for her to answer anxiously bouncing in my seat. She picked up the phone quite quickly, _Kurt, hey, what's up?_

"Mercedes, we're in need of an emergency sleepover, tell Rachel to come too."

_Kurt? Is everything okay?_

Sighing Kurt took a deep breath, "I'll explain later, is seven okay?"

_Yes, just knock on my door._

"Thanks Mercedes, you're the best."

_You're welcome Kurt, see you later._

"See you."

Ending the call I squeezed my phone and let my head fall onto the steering wheel. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't Blaine just admit he likes me and make me the happiest boy in the world? I want him, and I want him bad. But I can't have him, at least not now, or in the future? Will we be together in the future?

I let out a cry of sadness, and looked up at the roof of my car wondering whether it was all worth it. Was it? Was there even hope for this? Was Blaine just playing with me or was that just the way he always was? I couldn't handle this. It hurt me too much. I could feel my tears falling down my face as Blaine's name ran through my mind. Looking out at the other cars in front of me, I saw a young couple enter their car with a bag of groceries, huge smiles on their faces. I wanted it.

Thinking that maybe one day that could be Blaine and I made me smile, the tears slowly stopped but I could still feel them drying up on my face. After watching Blaine sing to Jeremiah I just couldn't imagine it anymore, and honestly, I hated it. I hated this feeling and wanted it all to go away right now. Turning my car on again I started it and drove out of that parking lot as fast as I could.

Pulling into my driveway I turned the car off and climbed out slowly. Before unlocking my door I just stood there taking all of this in. I made sure that my face was dry and there weren't any more tears. Once I was almost sure my tears had disappeared and no longer was my face a deep strawberry color I entered my house and fell onto the couch with my face in a pillow.

…

I knocked on Mercedes' door holding tightly onto the strap of my duffel bag waiting patiently for the door open. The door unlocked and opened to Mercedes standing there. She moved towards me to open her arms and hug me just as I moved towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and her around me and we just stood there in each other's embrace.

When Mercedes finally pulled away from me she let out a small smile, "Please tell me everything is okay."

I sighed and shook my head, "Is Rachel here?"

"Not yet, but she will be soon." Mercedes said taking my hand in hers bringing me to her room.

I sat down on her bed, dropped my bag onto the floor and let myself fall back. Sighing as we waited for Rachel I tried to prepare what I was going to tell them. When I first told Mercedes I needed to talk I thought I would just belt it out, but it wouldn't work that way. It had to all be coordinated correctly or else it would be a big fat flop, and I couldn't have that.

There was a knock at the door and I immediately thought it was Rachel, soon happy to see that it was. She sat down on the bed and looked over at me, "Kurt, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Why are we having an emergency sleepover?"

"I was wrong you guys, I thought he'd be singing to me. I thought it was really obvious, he always smiled at me, we were always singing cute flirty duets together and he knows my coffee order. Oh my gosh girls, he knows my coffee order." I started to hyperventilate a little bit, "But when he said we were going to the GAP store. It was … it kind of made me happy that maybe he was professing his love for me in a public place. But it was to this guy named Jeremiah, and honestly girls, he was UGLAY!" I squeaked.

"Honestly white boy, you need… to calm down." Mercedes dictated as she shook my shoulders.

Rachel looked at me and raised her eyebrows, "Wait what?"

"Blaine's in love with someone else, what do I do?" I said holding my head low.

"Revenge!" Rachel said snickering at her comment.

"That could work, depending on how much it hurt you and how much you want him and how quickly you want him." Mercedes explained.

I tilted my head up towards Mercedes with a cheeky smile on my face. It wasn't like me at all to get revenge, I was more of a quiet and laidback type except when voicing my opinion, but in the case I really wanted Blaine, and I was going to get him. The only thing I needed now was a guy. I needed someone who was willing to help me play Blaine, without kissing me.

I wanted Blaine to be my first actual kiss. I didn't count Karofsky; it was just nasty. I've been trying to forget about it and it had been quite good. I can only thank Blaine for that, in all his beautifulness.

"Okay waait, so what does Blaine look like? I don't remember." Rachel said looking at me while she tried to think.

I smiled, "He was the one that sang 'Hey Soul Sister.'"

Rachel's mouth dropped and her eyes widened before a big smile grew across her face, " ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Mercedes and I looked over at her shocked. Laughing Mercedes said to Rachel, "What the hell was that for?"

"KURT! He's GORGEOUS! I'm so proud of you!" Rachel giggled as she reached in to hug me.

I hugged her back and bounced up and down happily, "I know."

"And he's really talented and I mean like really talented…and that's coming from me."

A grand smile grew across my face at that thought. Rachel never said things like that. She saw, laughed and poked me, "I'm totally kidding."

"RACHEL!" I said laughing, faking sadness.

She burst into more laughter, "I'm kidding about kidding."

The three of us were sitting on Mercedes' bed, laughing, giggling and trying to come up with ways to make me feel better.

…

The next morning after I had left Mercedes' house, I flopped down onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling trying to come up with ways to make Blaine mine. The only way I knew of to make someone jealous was to flirt with another. But I couldn't find anyone to help me. As I started to count the specks on the ceiling I began to sing to myself.

I wasn't coming up with anything; it was more like complete nonsense. But it definitely helped clear my head. For the rest of that day all I wanted to do was lay in bed and think, but that afternoon the Warblers had organized a meeting to brainstorm for the next few performances we had. I wasn't particularly in the mood but I knew that Blaine would be there, so I had to make sure I looked cute.

Rolling off the side of my bed, I jumped in the shower. When I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my lower body I looked in the mirror. Running my hand through my wet hair, I tilted my head to the side. To me, it just looked like a flop of nothingness. It wasn't falling correctly. Usually I used a bit of hairspray but today I didn't want to. I wanted my hair to look extra fluffy.

Taking my blow dryer out of the drawer, I plugged it in and turned it on. As I dried my hair I ran my hand through it, hoping it would accentuate the fluff, therefore making it look rather sexy. I gave it one final swoosh before I turned the dryer off and put it down. Running my hands through it I let it just fall. My eyes widened and a grand smile grew across my face. It was just… unbelievably perfect.

I had never seen if fluff or fall like that. Did this mean something? I felt this was ridiculous good luck. Still beaming, I went over to my closet and pulled on my favorite pair of tight black pants. Standing in front of my closet I pursed my lips and flipped through the clothes I had hanging on my hangers. Ultimately deciding on a white shirt with a whimsical red design, I pulled it over my head, trying not to mess up my hair.

Succeeding in barely touching my hair I grinned. I shut that closet and spun around on my heels to face my coat, jacket and blazer closet. Pulling open the doors I bounced on my heels as I looked down at my outfit. It had to match, but stand out as well, after all that was the kind of guy I was. I reached in for my beige Dolce & Gabbana blazer. Pulling it on I let it just flow there.

Looking into my full-length mirror I smiled. It was perfect. I looked casual yet calm and collected. I was ready to let out and have fun. Not entirely sure about my shoes, I slid back into my bathroom and checked on my previously fluffy hair to find it was just as fluffy, even more if possible. This was good and I was ecstatic. I pulled open my drawer of perfumes, taking a moment. I settled on Calvin Klein because I knew he always made me smell good.

Spraying some over me I took a whiff of it and breathed the beautiful scent in. I was ready, I was simple yet sexy and I smelled good. You can't get much better than that. I slipped on a pair of simple dress shoes that matched my outfit very well and grabbed my bag hanging on my chair. I slipped my phone in there and just about anything else I thought I needed.

Leaving my room, I took one last look in the mirror very proud of my outfit. I waved to my dad who was sitting in the TV room watching TV as usual. Grabbing my keys from the bowl next to the door, I headed out. Hopping into my car, I got more and more excited as I moved on. As I put my seatbelt on and turned on the car my face flushed. I was blushing already and I hadn't even gotten out of my driveway.

Was I this obsessed with Blaine? Not that it was a problem; I just didn't realize that even the mere thought of him would make me this happy. But I guess so. Driving out of the driveway and over to school, all I could think about was how happy I was going to be when I saw Blaine once again in non school uniform. He looked so sexy in a T-shirt and jeans. Oh my dear Prada.

As I pulled up into school, I quickly checked my hair and face making sure I looked perfect. I did. Smiling I turned my car off and hopped out. Heading into the school I prepared myself for Blaine and his beautiful face, body and personality. The office hall was filled with the Warblers smiling and laughing. But Blaine was sitting on a couch with his head in his hands.

I knew it wasn't right for me to go talk to Blaine but I couldn't stand to see him like that. Sitting down next to him I started to play with my hands, "Blaine? You okay?"

"Oh, hey Kurt." Blaine said softly looking up at me for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head and looked up at me, his beautiful brown eyes staring into mine, "I just… I thought that yesterday would go better that that. And I don't know what to do anymore."

"You don't have to be afraid Blaine, you don't have to worry, I'm right here, and I always will be."

Smiling, Blaine looked at me with that beautiful smile I adore so much, "Thank you. I… appreciate it."

I smiled back and whispered to myself, "L is for the way you look at me."

"Huh?" Blaine said tilting his head to the side.

Merely shaking my head I looked away from him, hoping he hadn't heard me.

* * *

Like it? :) I hope so

-xActDanceWritex


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be getting together within the next two or three episodes.

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters.**

* * *

I wasn't ready for him to know, at least not yet. It just wasn't the right moment. I had to plan it all out correctly. There had to be some guy here that was out and willing to help me make Blaine jealous. I didn't know everyone well enough yet. I gazed around the room hoping to spot someone when I saw Nick sitting in the corner fiddling with his Burberry jacket. Success.

Squeezing Blaine's shoulder lightly I smiled at him before heading over to Nick. Sitting down next to him I smiled softly, "Hey Nick, can I talk to you about something?"

"Kurt, hey, sure anything." Nick replied blushing.

I sighed and prepared myself for how I was going to explain this to him. I think he liked me, "Nick, I have a proposition for you."

"Sure what's up?"

"Well, would you be willing to help me make someone jealous?"

Nick looked at me and sighed softly, "Uhm, yeah, who?"

"Blaine."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nick said letting his head fall softly.

"Is it that obvious?" I said worried.

"To the rest of us, yes. To Blaine, he has no fucking clue."

"So will you?"

I could sense Nick was hesitant; he really did like me. Letting his eyes connect with mine he bit his lip before he spoke, "If I'm going to do this for you, I need something in return."

"What do you want?" I asked fearing the worst.

"A kiss."

Almost immediately I shot back, "On the cheek!"

"Deal." Nick said winking at me.

I could feel myself beaming and a blush running across my face. In a couple days, Blaine would be mine, hopefully. I had to admit I was afraid. What if Blaine took it the wrong way and never wanted to speak to me again? What if Nick fell too hard for me and wanted me to stop making Blaine jealous?

But my thoughts were interrupted when Wes, David and Thad stood up announcing the meeting was starting. Taking one last look over at Nick and smiling softly I turned to the front. Regionals were coming up fast and we had to prepare. It had to be kick ass this year.

"We've called you all here today to inform you of the songs we're performing for Regionals, as we really should start. However we need your help with one last song." Wes explained.

"We've decided on Raise Your Glass by Pink and Black Bird by the Beatles, however we were thinking that we'd have Blaine," David looked over at Blaine for a moment smiling before looking over at me, disappointed, "and Kurt sing a song together. But we don't have one."

The Warblers began shouting out suggestions.

"If It's Love by Train."

"That would be great if we hadn't already done a Train song." Thad explained.

"Not Like the Movies by Katy Perry."

"Once again, Katy Perry already used." Wes said.

"When You Look Me in the Eyes by Jonas Brothers."

David merely chuckled, "Love it but so cheesy."

I shifted my body towards Nick and out of the corner of my eye glanced at Blaine before I leaned in whispering in Nick's ear, asking him if my song choice seemed okay. Gently I placed my hand on his thigh as I whispered making sure that it was seen. Nick let a small smile creep across his face as he nodded.

"Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls." I said smiling.

Wes, David and Thad looked at each other contemplating for a moment and smiling. Looking down at the rest of the Warblers Wes placed his hand together, "We've got our song, that's perfect."

I turned to face Nick, grinning. Without a doubt I was thinking about Blaine but I was playing it up so that it looked as if I was thinking about Nick. Once again I placed my hand on Nick's thigh, gently sliding it up just a little bit, "Thanks."

Nick merely winked once more and smiled a genuine smile. I looked sideways and saw Blaine glance over at me. His expression wasn't good. He looked pissed; he wanted to break something. His eyes were narrowed at me, dark, giving me an aura of sheer pain and hate. He hated me right now. But it was going to work; he was going to crack. I just knew it.

We were dismissed. I stood up and smiled at Nick gesturing for him to follow me. Glancing back at Blaine I smirked before bouncing lightly out of the room heading to the cafeteria for a snack with Nick.

Blaine followed Nick and I out of the cafeteria. He waited a moment before he saw Nick get up and leave. Walking towards me I saw his pained expression, "What were you doing Kurt?"

"I'm spending time with Nick, is that such a crime?" I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well yeah, because you were drinking coffee together."

"Okay and your point is?" I asked seriously wondering why it was such a big deal.

His voice got soft and sincere, "That's our thing Kurt."

"Oh I'm sorry do we have a thing?" I asked trying to make him say it again, I just loved hearing it, I was glad that he treasured our coffee days so much.

"Wait what? Kurt, we get coffee every day after practice, it's our thing." His voice was still soft.

"Well Nick wanted to talk and I didn't want to eat so I got coffee and he happened to get some too, geez calm down Blaine." I said looking up at him like he was crazy.

"But Kurt, it's OUR thing." Blaine looked offended, he looked like was about to cry, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Well you weren't there when I wanted coffee so I thought hey why not Nick? It's not my fault you weren't there."

"Practice at five tomorrow." Blaine said without looking at me as he walked away.

I watched him walk away and could honestly say I was hurt. As he left I looked down at my coffee and put it on the other side of the table. I couldn't drink it anymore. Blaine was right; it was our thing. I felt bad for what I had done, but I wanted him so badly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea; I couldn't stand to see Blaine like this. I was so afraid I'd break his heart. Sighing I stood up and I threw my coffee in the trash and headed out of the school. I hopped into my car and left.

Driving home as fast as I could, I parked in the driveway and exited the car as fast as I could. Shutting the door I ran up to the front door, unlocked it and looked up at the stairs, taking a deep breath. I dropped my bag by the floor and headed into the kitchen. I knew he was in there, I could hear him moving.

Entering the kitchen I knocked on the wall next to me, "Hey Dad."

"Oh Kurt, hey."

"Hey uhm, do you think we could talk about something?"

Burt looked at me, a little worried, "Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"I, well I like this guy right, Blaine, and I don't know if he likes me back. I mean I thought he did but today he just looked…. He was just in a terrible mood." I said leaning back up against the doorway wall.

"Just talk to him."

"I've tried but every time I do, he gets snappy."

"Oh, well do you know why? Did you do anything to upset him?"

"I mean I've been hanging out with this kid named Nick and Blaine got upset when he saw I was having coffee with him."

Taking his eyes away from the food he was making Burt looked up at me, "Well that might be part of it, getting coffee is yours and Blaine's thing right?"

I nodded, "Well the reason I was with Nick was because I was making Blaine jealous."

"Oh, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"I don't know."

Burt looked at me with a sorry look on his face. He wished he knew what to say, "Care to help me make some dessert? I know that always cheers you up."

I smiled and stepped into the kitchen, looking at the recipe he had open for angel food cake. Even though he doesn't know what to say about Blaine and I, he always knows that cake makes me feel better, especially baking it. I knew that he cared, he really did, and it would always just be a little bit awkward.

As we were baking angel food cake, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of cake Blaine liked, we never talked about things like that. Should I make a cake for him and see if that makes him like me more or stop being mad at me? As I mixed the ingredients, teaching my Dad I wondered what it would be like to bake with Blaine.

I could imagine us laughing and throwing flour all over each other. All the little hugs and silly kisses, it was making me kind of sad. But it also made me smile, just like thinking of Blaine made me smile. I made it a point that if we ever somehow got together that I'd bake with him one day.

…

That Sunday morning we were in the practice room practicing for Regionals. Not everyone had arrived yet, so Blaine and I were practicing our song. I thought it was working well, we were sounding quite good together. Two is Better than One was an adorable song, and I loved that we were singing it together. But Blaine wasn't in a good mood today and I could see it.

"Stop stop stop! Kurt, you're messing up the harmony!" Blaine shouted at me.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, I needed a comeback, "No I'm not, and you're off key!"

"I am never off key!" Blaine said snapping his head towards me.

"Really now? And I never mess up my harmony." I said staring into his beautiful hazel eyes, trying to be mad at him.

"Then why do you sound like shit?" Blaine shot at me.

"Why are you acting like shit?" He was really pissing me off.

"GUYS, STOP IT!" Wes shouted and stood in between us.

He pushed us away from each other and shook his head. Blaine looked around Wes and glared at me, "Get it right Kurt."

I merely rolled my eyes and started tapping to the beat again. Once again we started to sing, trying to get it right. Something wasn't sounding right. I wasn't sure if it was me, or if I was hearing things. Inconspicuously I stepped closer to Blaine, smelling how wonderful he smelt, sighing softly before noticing it was his fault. Something was wrong with his pitch.

"What's with your pitch today Blaine?"

"Nothing! You're just tone deaf." He shouted at me.

"OUCH! Now that hurts." I said stepping into his personal space.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt Kurt's feelings?" Blaine asked feigning sadness.

I merely laughed, "Actually no. You're just a dick."

"What? You did not just call me that."

"Yes I did, deal with it." I said poking his upper chest.

Thad threw his hands up into the air, "Just make up and make out already!"

"What? Eww no." Blaine said scrunching up his nose and looking at me.

"Hell no, I'm not touching…that." I said pointing to Blaine with a disgusted look on my face.

Although, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to make out with him, I really really did. But I couldn't say it, not right now, not while he was like this.

Blaine looked up at me, confused, "Ouch, what's wrong with me?"

"You're a dick." I said again crossing my arms across my chest.

"Thanks for reiterating that." He said shaking his head.

"You are most welcome."

Groaning and stepping away from me Blaine ran his hand through his luscious hair, "You know what, fuck this; we need a break."

"It's been 10 minutes Blaine." David said looking at his watch.

"Shut up! I need a break." Blaine shouted sitting down onto a couch on the opposite side of the room putting his head in his hands.

"Okay!" I said smiling as I saw Nick enter the room.

Nick was late; he looked over at me, grinning. I jumped up from the seat I was sitting in and ran over hugging him tightly, "Hey you're here, finally. It was starting to get heated in here."

"I'm always here for you baby." Nick smirked.

Blaine looked up at Nick and me. He looked pissed. I couldn't explain how pissed he looked, he was furious. I wasn't entirely sure if he was upset that the song wasn't working well or if he was upset with me. I really wished I could read minds right now; I would have loved to know what Blaine was thinking.

He couldn't look straight at me; he was just looking down at my hands, which were in Nick's hands being played with. I could see him play with his hands running his fingers along them as he kept looking at mine. Was this a sign that he wanted to hold my hands? I saw his hand run through his soft hair as he let himself fall back into the chair. He couldn't take his eyes off me, but how was I supposed to know whether he was actually thinking of me.

Nick looked down at Blaine, winked at me, and left the room, slowly letting go of my hand. Once he left, I could sense Blaine calm down. He looked up at me and shook his head, "What're you doing Kurt?"

"What? I'm standing here. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I mean what are you doing with Nick? Why are you playing with his hands?" Blaine said leaning forward and glaring up at me.

"Why do you care so much? I'm just being flirty." I said back with confidence.

"I just don't think he's right for you." Blaine said letting his head fall.

"Who is then?"

"Someone better looking for one, and definitely someone with a better voice." Blaine smirked, and I could have sworn I felt my heart explode.

"Like who? Give me and example Blaine."

"Me."

"You? You think I should be with you? Yes, because that makes perfect sense." It really did and I wanted it, but no, I couldn't, not yet.

"I mean why the fuck not? I'm sexy, wonderful and I'm a great singer, how can you not like me?"

"Why are you being so rude? You're never like this. Why all of a sudden?" I sighed, knowing he obviously cared.

I wasn't sure whether what he was saying was actually the truth or if he was just screwing with my mind and my heart. But the way he said it, the way he was smirking at me, I could see that maybe he did feel something for me, or he thought he did. There was hope for this, I knew it, I could see the possibility of hope.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You're… you're a really good friend and I couldn't stand to see you get hurt."

"Thanks Blaine, but I'm not going to get hurt, don't worry about me."

Just then Nick re-entered the room, "Hey baby, there's something I want to show you, come with me?" Nick said winking at me.

"Of course, I'd love to." I took his hand and interlaced it with mine giving him a grand smile before bouncing out of the room.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked himself.

He watched me leave before collapsing back into the couch once more. When I came back a few moments later with a grand smile on my face he confronted me, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing, he showed me a song he'd been thinking of singing."

"Bullshit. I don't believe it."

"Why do you care?"

"He's a douche, he's rude and selfish, and you'll get hurt!"

"No I won't! I can handle myself Blaine, you don't have to take care of me. I'm not your little baby." Even though I would really have liked to be.

"You're still young Kurt, you'll get hurt easily."

"That hurts Blaine, you don't have faith in me. And you think I'm just some little kid."

"You are young and I do have faith in you, I just don't like that you're with Nick." He was staring directly into my eyes, as if he was trying to drill that into my brain.

"Deal with it Blaine, deal with it, because it's reality." I said taking Nick's hand.

He looked at my hands before breathing heavily as he stood up and opened the door to leave as he whispered under his breath, "The fuck? I'm done with this bullshit."

Before he left he took one last look at me. I gazed into his eyes and whispered softly, making sure he couldn't hear me, "O is for the only one I see."

I could have sworn I saw a shimmer of happiness in his eyes. He stared at me for a short moment before exiting the room.

* * *

Good? The next one is going to be in Blaine's point of view. :)

-xActDanceWritex


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be getting together within the next two or three episodes.

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters.**

Blaine's point of view, right from where Kurt's point of view ended.

* * *

Once I shut the door I let my back lean against it as I thought about what I had just heard. If I wasn't mistaken that was the second letter of the word 'love' from the Frank Sinatra song. Was he using this to tell me he liked me? Was I looking too much into this? Sighing I paced back and forth trying to analyze it, but I didn't want to analyze it too much.

L is for the way you look at me. Do I look at him in a certain way? Yes. Do I look at him differently than I do other guys? Yes. Do I want him to know I look at him a different way? Yes. O is for the only one I see. Is he the only one I want to look at? Yes. Is he the only one I see when I dream? Yes. Is he the only one I really want? Yes. The last two letters were mine.

I was going to say the last two lines of the song to him. I wanted him to know I was listening the entire time. And I was going to get him. He was going to dump Nick's sorry ass and come crawling to me. A smile fell across my face at this thought. In just a few short days, hopefully, Kurt would be all mine. I just hoped that I could handle it.

Would I be ready for this? He was going to be the first boy I'd ever really been with. What if I messed it up? I couldn't mess it up. Kurt meant a lot to me, he was really a very great friend and I couldn't let anything ruin this. But I wanted him to be that one person I told everything to. I wanted him to be my best friend and my boyfriend. Right? That's what I wanted right?

This was weird to think about because I didn't really realize any of this until after the whole Jeremiah bit. Kurt looked genuinely hurt. I wasn't sure at the time what it was, but I can sort of see by the way he looked at me how he felt. Was I right? I didn't know, I wasn't sure. I wanted to know for real how he felt about me.

Composing myself I poked my head back into the room, "Wes? I'm sorry, but I can't practice right now, let's just meet after class tomorrow."

Wes nodded and I left the room. Heading up the stairs and down the hall to my room I unlocked it, slamming it behind me before I fell face first onto my bed. This was ridiculous; I couldn't deal with this. I wasn't sure what I was feeling and why I was caring so much about what Kurt was doing. Why did I care? Why was I worrying about this?

What was wrong with me? Did I really care this much? Groaning I pulled my pillow over my head and started to mumble to myself. I found myself talking about how ridiculous I thought Nick looked. He looked like a fucking moose. His nose was huge and he had dorky beady eyes. This dude was hideous. Why was Kurt using him? Was it on purpose?

I began to tell myself that Kurt was just doing this to rub into my face. But why did I care? Why was I worrying? What was wrong with me? I took my pillow in my hand and threw it across the room. I was fed up with this. I'm done with this bullshit. I just wanted everything to fall into place and be perfect. I wanted my dreams to happen. My dreams included Kurt. I wanted Kurt. I did. I just couldn't figure out why all of a sudden I did. I didn't want to believe it, at least not yet.

I needed a plan. There had to be some way for me to get Kurt. Besides finishing the song for him I needed something else. But wait, how was I going to finish the song for him? He had to do something extremely extra extraordinary. But everything Kurt did was extra extraordinary; he was just breathtakingly extra extraordinary. And I loved it.

Just wait Blaine; just wait. There will be the perfect moment for it to be said. Don't worry. And I wasn't. I knew there would be a time and place for it, I just had to suck it up, wait and be patient. I could do that. I wasn't a fucking child. I could be patient. And I couldn't let anyone notice that Nick and Kurt were bugging me. I couldn't. What I just did this afternoon was not good. It was fucking pathetic.

NO! I wasn't pathetic. I couldn't be. I wanted to burst into tears but that'd be childish. The door opened, and I saw David come in. His face was calm but he was so confused, "You better not be crying Blaine. I will laugh at you if you're crying."

"Why can't I cry?" I said on the verge of crying.

"Because that's pathetic."

"What? I'm not pathetic. Don't tell me I'm pathetic." I started getting really defensive.

David burst into laughter, "What's wrong with you? Are you okay? You're not usually like this."

Sighing I knew now wasn't the right time to tell him. I just couldn't. I had to know how Kurt felt before I told anyone else. But I wanted to know now. I wanted to know right this second. Standing up I stepped over to my closet and opened it pulling out a pair of navy blue basketball shorts. Slipping my pants off, I threw them into my laundry basket and pulled on my shorts. I had to say my shorts worked quite well with the gray t-shirt I was wearing. Oh my, I'm so gay.

Slipping my feet into my flip-flops, I waved to David and left the room. The only place I knew to go that no one would be where I could start talking to myself and not look like I was insane; the study lounge. It was a Sunday and I knew most of the boys in this school would not be studying at five thirty in the afternoon. When I reached the study hall I let myself collapse onto the couch.

How was I going to explain all to Kurt? He had to know. But I kind of want him to say it first. I want to know if Kurt really feels the way I do. But wait, how do I feel about Kurt? What is wrong with me? What is going on? Holy shit, I'm going insane. I'm not like me anymore. I don't worry about things like this. I don't freak out about guys. Oh my gosh, I need help. Someone help me!

I looked up at the ceiling and groaned knowing I'd be here for a while, just contemplating my thoughts, I had to figure this out. I knew I'd be seeing Kurt tomorrow. It'd probably be after practice when we somehow managed to wind up getting coffee together.

…

That Monday I was worried about running into Kurt. I wondered what would happen. We hadn't been very civilized and I was afraid what it would do to us. I needed my Kurt fix, I had to talk to him every day. I had to be able to think about him every day and let his beautiful eyes and adorable face run through my head. Without a doubt, I knew I cared about Kurt, I just wasn't sure in exactly what way it was.

That morning I had French class and I always passed Kurt as he was coming out of History and heading towards Spanish. Every day we saw each other we'd stop and talk. I was afraid of what would happen that day. When I saw him I beamed, smiling one of the biggest smiles I had ever smiled. Kurt looked at me and let out a small smile, "Hey Blaine."

I almost swooned. I loved the way his voice sounded, it was so cute and adorable, "Hey Kurt! How are you?"

Blaine? That was a bit much. He's going to think you're crazy. You fought with him yesterday and now you're giggling and acting like nothing is wrong. This is not good. I tried to calm down and just let everything flow as it was supposed to. Kurt looked up at me with that small smile once again.

"I'm okay, you?"

That was all he said. Really? What was this? This is crap. I was upset. This was not good at all. What was I supposed to say back to that? I wanted to tell him right then and there, but no, it wasn't the right time.

"I could be better."

I was kind of hoping that he would understand what I meant when I said that, but I don't think he did. As I looked up at Kurt I tried to seem happy, "I know we fought yesterday, but are we still getting coffee after practice today? After all it is our thing right?"

Kurt looked at me for a moment before he let out a small smile, "Of course, it's our thing Blaine, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"But what about Nick? Aren't you guys like seeing each other or something?" I asked really interested hoping he would tell me what the hell it was.

"He has to be somewhere after practice tomorrow so he won't be here, and anyway if he did I would tell him I had to hang out with you."

I felt like my face started to glow. I sincerely hoped that Kurt didn't notice it that much. It would have been sincerely embarrassing. But then again at the same time I wanted him to know that he made me light up like that. I wanted Kurt to know he made me feel like an angel.

…

Kurt and I were standing in the coffee line getting coffee, just as he had promised me we would. It was our thing and I was so happy that he wasn't too upset with me that he wouldn't want to have coffee. I looked over at Kurt worried, deciding that we should talk about what happened at the GAP.

"You know Kurt, I don't think I've made that big of a fool of myself, which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks. I just can't believe I made it all up in my head." I let my head fall.

Kurt looked at me with that adorable face, "Okay can I ask you something because we've always been completely honest with each other? You and I, we hang out, sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that was nothing?"

I tilted my head to the side for a moment trying to wrap my head around what he had just said, "What do you mean?"

"I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentines Day was me."

My eyes widened, he thought it was him? Wait, hold the fuck up a moment. He liked me? I didn't want to show any reaction to it, but believe me, on the inside I was jumping for joy. This means that I wasn't so ridiculous for liking him because I knew he liked me back. This genuinely made me happy.

"Wow, I really am clueless. Look Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do and I know how to act it out in song but the truth is I've never really been anyone's boyfriend." Which is very true, but I kind of thought I wanted to be his. I did didn't I?

"Me neither."

YES! Score, we'd be each other's firsts. This made me really happy.

"Let me be really clear about something. I really, really care about you but as you and about twenty other mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up." I explained.

I didn't, I really didn't want to, but I did want him. I did want to be good at romance for him. Right? I mean that's what I was thinking about right? This was honestly the most confusing thing of my life and I didn't want to mess anything up but I really did want to be Kurt's boyfriend. Or at least I thought I did. I mean that's why I was going through all this trouble to think about it and decided that I was going to finish his song for him right?

"So it's like just when Harry Met Sally but I get to be Meg Ryan." He said as I let out a small chuckle.

He was just so cute, I wanted to just hug him right then and there.

"Deal. Don't they get together in the end?" I asked smirking.

They do! YES! This was going to be good. I was so happy. Everything was working out, it was all going to work out. I was going to end up with Kurt in the end. This made me really happy. I wanted to jump up and dance around in circles, but no, that was far too obvious. It had to be subtle first, it had to be, I had to do this right, I couldn't screw it up.

Kurt stepped up to the cashier, looked at me and smiled, "Can I get a non fat mocha and a medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal?"

He knew my coffee order, that made me smile, but then again I knew his, "You know my coffee order."

"You know mine." He replied smiling.

As we sat down with our coffee all I could was smile. Kurt genuinely made me happy and I wanted the whole word to know, it just wasn't the right time. I wanted to make sure that Kurt knew I liked him before I did anything. As I watched Kurt drink his coffee I felt like everything was perfect. This was who I wanted my life to be spent with. I wanted more special moments with him, I wanted to be able to say, that's the spot we kissed, that's the spot I told him how I felt, this is our movie, this is our song.

I wanted all of it and I wanted it now. But I needed help. I didn't know how I was going to deal with this. I didn't know how to deal with all of this. The only people I knew I could talk to were Wes and David, they were the only ones that saw Kurt more than I did. I wanted to get their opinion on what I thought about Kurt and I wanted to know whether or not they saw what was going on with Kurt and Nick.

Honestly, I hated Nick right now. He was stealing Kurt from me. I wanted Kurt. I did! He was mine! I stopped my thoughts for a second and looked over at the adorable guy sitting in front of me. Blinking quickly, I retraced what I had just said. Was I seriously that whipped? Did I seriously want him that much? Something was wrong with me, I was never like this and besides it was Kurt, he was literally like my best friend.

But then again the best relationships always started out from being best friends first. I appreciated that he was my friend; it made me really happy. And now if I played my cards right, he would be more than just my friend; he'd be my boyfriend. I let out a small smile, looking up at him, knowing that just right then and there smiling at him, and looking deep into his beautiful eyes, I wanted him.

But I needed to know what the deal was with him and Nick and the only people I could ask were Wes and David, and I was going to, later that day.

…

I was sitting on my bed fidgeting with my hands waiting for Wes to get here. I had told him and David that we needed to have an emergency meeting. Neither of them knew what I was referring to but they knew that if I had called a meeting it was something important. The door opened with Wes standing there looking at me, slightly worried.

"So what's so important Blaine?" Wes asked sitting down in the couch across from my closet.

"Well, I wanted to know if you saw anything weird between Kurt and Nick." I said biting my lip.

"They were acting really flirty. There was lots of smiling going on. They were whispering in each other's ears and I thought I saw Kurt run his hand along Nick's leg a few times." David explained.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. That pissed me off. It wasn't allowed. Kurt was supposed to be running his hand up my leg, I was supposed to be doing it to him. I didn't approve of this at all, and quite honestly I wanted to cry. I didn't like this. Kurt was mine, he was, he really was, because I knew it now. Looking over at my two best friends I started to breathe slowly.

"Blaine? Are you…are you going to cry?" Wes asked me as he leaned forward slightly.

"No, I'm not going to cry, but I am going to let these tears fall down my face. Crying and tearing up is completely different. Okay? Get it right Wes!" I said forcefully.

David and Wes looked at each other for a moment before they sighed. Moving close to me, David took my hand in his, "Blaine, you have to calm down. You can't tear up, you have to pull yourself together, be strong for Kurt okay?"

"I… okay." I said breathing slowly hoping that I wouldn't cry.

"And we know you like him, we've known for quite a while. You look at him differently and you always smile when he sings, and when he smiles back at you, you lose all your focus and all you can do is stare into space." Wes said smirking.

He was right, he really was. I had fallen so hard, and I never meant to. It was absolutely positively ridiculous. When I first met him, it was really weird, I knew he was going to be a really good friend of mine. But when we started hanging out more, I don't know, I started to feel something weird in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't explain it and now I knew what it was.

"I have a major crush on Kurt." I stated bluntly.

Wes and David stood up and clapped. I looked at them weirdly not understanding what they were doing before I realized they were giving me a standing ovation. Shaking my head I laughed at them, "So childish!"

"You're the childish one." David said.

He was right, I was. With my infatuation of Kurt, I was without a doubt, a complete child.

…

The next practice we had was Tuesday after school. I was a little late because I was trying to work something out with a teacher. When I reached the practice hall I heard one of the best voices I'd ever heard. I couldn't immediately tell who it was but I knew I'd definitely heard it before. It almost sounded like Kurt's voice, but it was different, it was beautiful.

Pushing the door open I stepped in slowly to see Kurt standing in front of the rest of the Warblers belting his heart out. My jaw dropped and I could have sworn I was drooling. I hope no one had noticed. Gladly Kurt wasn't looking at me, so he saw nothing. But something had changed. I had never known that Kurt sounded this well. I tiptoed over to a chair by the door and watched him sing.

He was looking even more adorable than ever, he was looking gorgeous, and everything about him was breathtaking. The way his hair fell across his head, the way it looked ridiculously soft. I just wanted to reach out and run my hand through it. His eyes were looking just as deep and gorgeous as I'd always thought, but I knew now why I'd fallen for him.

Kurt Hummel was perfect. He was perfect for me, and I knew there was no one else I'd rather spend my life with. As he slowly began to finish his song, he drew out the last note a little bit longer, and I'll admit it, I swooned. I really did. I had never heard anything so wonderful in my life. And I wanted it all. It was mine and I was going to do anything possible to get it. And no one could stop me.

Kurt smiled and looked at the rest of the group, and when he saw me sitting over by the door his smile turned into a smirk. Once again I could feel myself wanting to swoon and faint. I had never felt this way about someone before. I had never wanted to faint, but with Kurt, I found myself feeling more and more perfect, wonderful, I knew now that I had a reason to be genuinely happy.

All I could do was show him I'd been listening to him the whole time and I whispered, "V is very very extraordinary."

He paused for a moment, letting his perfect lips part ever so slightly as he bit his lip and turned the bright strawberry red I adored.

* * *

:) That just made me smile. You?

-xActDanceWritex


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be getting together within the next two or three episodes.

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters.**

Blaine's point of view again.

Text messages are in _italics. _

* * *

That next morning I knew Nick had Free Period the same time I did. I knew Kurt had it as well, but I made it a point to catch Nick before Kurt. I saw Nick walking down the hall. Taking hold of Nick's arm I dragged him down the hall to the deserted end. Dropping his arm forcefully I crossed my arms across my chest, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked looking at me confused.

"You're dating Kurt. He's mine! He's fucking mine!" I shouted at him.

Nick looked at me with his head tilted to the side, "Oh so you like him then?"

"YES! I do, I really do. And you're in my fucking way. Back the fuck off!" I was fed up, so incredibly fed up with all of this.

Kurt was mine, and I was going to make sure it ended up that way.

"No, I'm not going to stop dating him, do you want to know why?" He asked leaning close to me.

I pushed him back a few inches, "Why is that you piece of shit?"

"I love him. I love Kurt!"

Just looking at Nick I wanted to beat the living shit out of him. Kurt was mine, he was, and I wasn't at all happy with this situation. How did Nick love him? They hadn't even been together for a week. How the fuck was this possible? I wanted nothing more than to just punch him right then and there. At the moment, I was on the verge of doing it.

"No you don't! Take it back or I swear I'll punch you!"

"I'm not taking it back! I love Kurt! I love him so much!"

I couldn't take it. I whipped my hand up, closed my fist and punched Nick square in the nose. Hearing a noise similar to a crack I freaked out. He moved his hands away from his nose and I saw the blood. I had caused his nose to break and to bleed. My hands were immediately over my mouth, shocked.

Taking them down for a short moment I tried to apologize, "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"

"You did mean it! FUCK YOU BLAINE!" He shouted at me as he ran away probably down to the nurse to get his bloody nose fixed.

As I watched Nick run away from me I couldn't wrap my head around what I had just done. I, Blaine Anderson, had just punched someone. And not to mention, it was someone Kurt seemed to care about. I couldn't even fathom what he'd say or do to me when he found out. Would he disown me as a friend? Would he ever even be mine? I was so afraid.

There was a part of me that didn't want to tell Kurt, but I knew that it was the right thing to do. I had to talk to Kurt, I had to explain, it was all I could do. Not even knowing where he was I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent Kurt a text message, _Meet me in the study lounge, I have to tell you something._

Almost immediately I received a text back, _Okay :]_

Smiling at the little smiley face he had sent back with his response made me feel better. As I shut my phone I headed down to the study lounge hoping just seriously hoping that Kurt wouldn't be mad at me for punching Nick. I mean I didn't mean it. It just sort of happened. He was pissing me off. I got jealous and I had to act. I couldn't just stand there and let him tell me that he loved my man.

Yes, Kurt was mine, he really was. I realised this now. I had fallen for him, I really had. And I wanted him to know; I really did want him to be my first boyfriend. It would be something special the two of us shared. As I sat down in a couch in the study lounge I wondered what would happen when Kurt walked in the door. Would I swoon and giggle or would I remain calm?

That door opened to Kurt walking in. He sat down in the couch across from me, trying to remain calm, "Hey, what's up Blaine?"

I wasn't sure how to tell him. Sighing I ran my hand through my hair, "Kurt? I did something bad."

"Bad? Like what?"

"Really bad, if anyone found out I'd get in trouble. Please don't tell anyone okay?" I asked quite worried.

"Blaine, it's okay. What did you do?"

How was I supposed to word this correctly? I didn't want him to be mad. He liked Nick, I know he did, "I punched Nick."

Kurt looked at me, just silent. I bit my lip and my legs started to quiver. I was so nervous he was going to never talk to me again. My poor little heart couldn't handle this. He was still silent, just looking at me, expressionless, "Kurt, say something please."

"Why? Why'd you do it?"

"I just don't like Nick."

Looking at me confused Kurt didn't like my answer, "Why? Why do you care so much Blaine?"

"You're my friend Kurt, I just want you to be happy. And I don't think he can make you happy."

Kurt sighed and stood up from the couch, looked at me and turned to leave, "I am happy Blaine, I am and if you don't like it, do something about it. Tell me how you feel, just tell me why you care so much."

"I just care okay?" I said as I saw Kurt nod and leave the room.

That did not go as well as I had planned. I wanted Kurt to say he was going to dump Nick and come crawling over to me. But no, of course to me, Blaine Anderson, things like this never happened. I was never so lucky. At this moment there was only one person I could talk to, only one person who knew me better than anyone else, my angel.

I left the study room and made my way up back to my room as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Pushing one I let it speed dial. Holding the phone to my ear I waited patiently as the phone rang. As I slowly walked down the hall I saw Kurt with Nick. They were holding hands and laughing with each other. I was fed up.

Leaning up against the banister I watched them walk down and crossed one of my legs over the other as the phone finally stopped ringing with the person on the other end answering, "Blaine, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I need you right now, I don't know what to do and I need my angel."

"_You're okay, you're going to be okay Blaine."_

"No! You've got to help me. Come here, come now please."

The person on the phone sighed, _"Give me ten minutes honey. I love you."_

"You love me? No, I love you my angel." I said ending the call with a grand smile on my face.

I looked up to find Kurt standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. He was shaking his head at me and from what I could sense was genuinely hurt, "You're so confusing. First you act like you seriously care about me and then you go tell some person that you love them, someone you call your angel."

"Calm down Kurt, it's not what you think." I tried to explain.

"You said you've never had a boyfriend, you better not fucking have a girlfriend. I swear if you're bi, I… I just…"

"So what if I do? You jealous?" I said smirking and crossing my arms over my chest as he did.

"Maybe."

I pursed my lips and looked directly into his eyes, "Her name's Victoria, she's gorgeous and I love her."

Kurt looked at me, expressionless. He honestly looked like he was about to cry. Just as he was going to rush away the front door of the school opened up. Standing at the door was a girl with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. My face lit up at the sight of her. Running over I hug attacked her holding on tight. She merely laughed and hugged me back, lifting me up and spinning me around with her.

"TORI! You're here!" I squealed.

She merely laughed, "You're so cute Blaine, you asked me to come."

"I know, but it's just so good. I missed you."

"I missed you too, so what's got you so bugged?" She asked.

I took her by the hand and dragged her up the stairs to my room, glancing down at Kurt for a moment. All he could do was stare at me, shocked. Just as we were about to ascend the final steps I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from Kurt's face. My head fell and I dropped Tori's hand from mine, quickly rushing down the stairs.

Looking into Kurt's eyes I reached up and wiped his tear away, "She's my sister Kurt. Just take a look at her, she looks exactly like me."

I saw him glance up at her and look down at me, letting his head fall, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it hun, it's okay."

Kurt let out a small smile as he watched me go back up the stairs and around the corner with Tori. When I let her into my room and we sat down onto my bed she looked at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen, "What's going on Victoria Walker?"

"Well I had without a doubt, the most amazing two weeks of my life. We went to Rio. Oh my goodness Blaine, it was perfectly wonderful. I've never seen a better place and the water was so beautiful."

I grinned one of the biggest grins I had ever had. My older sister had married one of the best people I had ever known in my life, Ben Walker. He was always so nice and supportive of me. In fact he sometimes would sit and watch cheesy movies and comment on the men with me. I had to admit it was really weird but it was a good thing. I knew though that without a doubt he was straight, he loved my sister more than anything.

But he was so great for her, he was absolutely perfect, an architect and built some of the most beautiful buildings I had ever seen. When he proposed I knew my sister was in good hands, and I had never seen her so happy, "So Ben is treating you well?"

"Oh you have no idea! I feel like a princess with him." She explained.

Just looking at her I knew something wasn't right. There was something else she was holding back. My sister had a little secret. Leaning towards her I took her hands in mine and smirked lightly, "Tori, what else is going on?"

"What are you talking about Blaine?" She asked looking away from me.

"Tori has a secret, and she's not telling her incredibly awesome brother."

She looked up at me, beaming. The only other time I'd seen her even remotely this happy was when she married Ben. Something was happening. And it was big and I mean really big. I kind of had a sense of what it was. There were only a few really big things that it could be.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly.

My jaw dropped to the floor, and my eyes widened bigger than they ever had, "Oh my goodness, you're pregnant, this is so incredibly awesome. I'm so happy you!"

I quite literally squealed. She jokingly covered her ears before bouncing up and down lightly and slowly. This was definitely good news. I had always wanted a little niece or nephew and when Tori got married I knew there was hope. This made me almost ecstatic. Laughing at me Tori smiled again, "The baby is due in November and you HAVE to be there, and I was kind of hoping that you know maybe you could bring your boyfriend along."

"My who? I don't have a boyfriend Tori." I said looking at her really confused.

If she was referring to Kurt she was really confused, because we were not together. As much as I had wanted to be, we weren't But one day it would happen, I just wasn't sure when. I kind of seriously hoped that it would be before November. And by the way things seemed to be going, I was hoping it would be before the end of this week was over.

"That boy who's tears you wiped, he's your boyfriend right?"

"Kurt Hummel?" I asked as I could feel my heart quicken and a smile grow across my face.

"Yes, Kurt, aww, that's so cute. You guys are adorable together."

I shook my head, "No, he's not my boyfriend."

"But you want him really bad don't you? I can see it. It's the way you look at him. I think you should just tell him that you like him."

Nodding, I knew she was correct. She looked at me and bounced up and down, "I got it! You should hug him! Hug him and tell him how you feel. Yes, this is good. Do it! I want to hear you did."

Once again I nodded. She stood up and hugged me, smiling, "I have to go, but call me later okay?"

"Definitely, I love you my angel!"

Tori laughed, "I love you Blaine."

She left the room and left me sitting there. But she was right, as always. I really should have just told Kurt already. The next chance I had I was going to hug Kurt and explain to him just how I felt. I really honestly cared about him and the next chance I got he was going to know. Kurt Hummel was going to know that I, Blaine Anderson, had a monster crush on him.

Oh shit. Did I just admit that? I let my body fall back onto my bed. Looking up at the ceiling I started counting the spots on it as I wrapped my head around what I had just said. Yes I did and I was now going to say it out loud because I knew no one else was listening, "Kurt Hummel, I like you, I like you more than a friend and I want to be your boyfriend."

YES! I grinned like a little kid and I knew I was whipped. There was one thing I thought of to do, just one. Pulling my phone out of my pocket and went to the messages. I sent a simple message to Kurt, hoping he'd get it, hoping he'd understand or even care,_ you make me :D_

…

The next day at practice Kurt was looking more and more wonderful. Every time I looked up at him the more and more I wanted to hug him. Smirking at him, I let him know I was enjoying it. Smiling, I let him know how happy he made me. And when he noticed, he blushed.

The smile on my lips should have been obvious enough that I was enjoying Kurt's blush. But who wouldn't? It was the perfect shade of red, strawberry. I wanted to kiss those cheeks and hug that perfect body.

We were taking a bathroom break so I fell back down into the couch right behind me. From where I was sitting I could both see and hear Kurt very clearly. He had his body turned towards Nick fiddling with his hands. Looking up into Kurt's eyes Nick blushed, "I love you Kurt."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Did I hear what I just thought I heard? Did he say it again? He said it to Kurt this time. Oh shit, I was done for. I was. All of my chances with Kurt were done for; it was over. Over, I say! I stopped freaking out and tried to lean in towards them slowly and inconspicuously so they wouldn't know.

"I adore you Nick." Kurt said with one of his adorable killer smiles.

I could feel my heart sink into my chest. This was not okay. After everything I had been through that was a bit much. Letting my heart sink my body it fell back into the couch. It felt like I was literally sinking down deeper and deeper into the couch. I kept my eye on Kurt, just in case. He stood up, and started practicing his solo once again. Nick merely smiled.

Kurt sounded incredible. It was even better this time. I wasn't sure if it was because I realized that I had fallen for him, whatever it was I had to seriously do something this time. I stood up, grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards me into a hug. Holding on tight I whispered in his ear, "E is even more than anyone you adore can love."

Pulling away from the hug I smirked at him and sat back down just as the rest of the Warblers came back in for practice. Kurt had turned strawberry red once again, and was grinning like a little kid. Success. He was mine.

* * *

Awww! It's the E from LOVE! :D Gasp what now?

Kurt's point of view in the next chapter.

-xActDanceWritex


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be getting together within the next two or three episodes. I don't own the song L.O.V.E either, that's owned by Frank Sinatra. I do HOWEVER own Victoria Anderson/Walker (Tori).

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters.**

Kurt's point of view.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a grand smile on my face and I knew why. All it took was one word, or rather one name, Blaine. Yesterday when he hugged me and whispered the last letter of Frank Sinatra's song, I could feel myself melt. I knew that it wouldn't have been a particularly good idea to just melt there in front of everyone else. But Blaine had this way of hugging people; it was so perfect.

He was so gentle and his arms wrapping around my body as if he didn't want to ever let go. I was pressed right up against his body smelling his perfect scent. At the precise moment he hugged me I knew what he smelt like. It was called Burberry Brit for Men. I swooned. I had never smelt something so heavenly and all my body and my brain could ever think to do was faint. Still lying in bed I could smell him, it was almost as if when he hugged me some of his cologne rubbed off on me.

Slowly crawling out of bed I imagined what it would be like to see him again after that. I knew now that he liked me, but I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to say. What do you say to a guy who just confessed he liked you without confessing that he likes you? As I pondered this I headed in to take a quick shower before pulling on my Dalton uniform.

Blow drying my hair I made sure it was nice and fluffy before I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my school back before racing down to the kitchen. I grabbed a muffin from the table, snatched my keys from by the door and ran out the door in a hurry knowing I was almost late. Jumping into my car, I headed over to the school, happy that I could see Blaine again.

I had always driven to school though, it was just natural for me, and since I had family close I was allowed to live with them. It was easier for me, and I appreciated it that way. And besides it's not like I was going to share a room with anyone that wasn't Blaine. Pulling up into the school I jumped out and raced to my first class.

Just barely making it, I sat down and sighed. Not in the mood to pay any attention to what the teacher was saying I looked out the door. Through the small window I could see Blaine walk by. Even just through a small window he looked beautiful. Shaking my head I tried to pay attention. Nothing, not a single part of my brain wanted to. Groaning I let my head fall down onto my desk as the teacher rambled on about something I didn't care about.

When class was finally over, I was the first one out, breathing in the fresh air of not being cooped up in a classroom. Looking down the hall I saw Blaine resting his body up the wall looking incredibly sexy. I placed my hand on the wall next to me, holding me up, so I wouldn't fall down when I fainted.

He turned to face me, and smirked before slowly walking over towards me, "Kurt, I…I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked wondering what he was referring to.

"I'm sorry about hugging you yesterday. I was out of line. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right. We're just friends."

I could feel my heart sink into my chest. He just wanted to be friends. Why? I stood there confused looking at him for a moment before realizing why he had said that; Nick. I was still technically with Nick, and that's why Blaine had felt bad. Sighing I tried to think of a way to explain to him what the deal with Nick was, but I couldn't come up with anything. He had taken all the words away from me.

"I didn't mind." I said trying to hint to him.

"I know you didn't, I saw your blush, but I just can't, and besides you're with Nick so it's inappropriate." He said before letting his head fall and walking away from me.

He did like me! He did, but Nick was holding him back. I leaned up against the wall formulating a plan when I saw my fake boyfriend walk from the direction Blaine had left in. He had a bandage over his nose and looked up at me, sad, "You know he really cares about you."

"I know, which is why I think this has to stop." I said softly.

"It does, I don't want anyone to get hurt and I especially don't want any other parts of my body broken. And now, it really all depends on how you want to do this."

"What do you mean?"

Nick gestured over to the chairs in the corner of the hallway. He sat down in one and looked at me as I sat down, "This can either be really public, so that everyone knows, and everyone will probably then see Blaine's reaction or we can do this softly, and you can just tell Blaine by yourself. I personally see the first one more effective, but it's up to you."

He was being quite logical. I didn't want him to get hurt anymore for me; it wasn't worth it. The first option seemed more logical because then that way Blaine would believe that I was now all his and he could have me, "I think really public."

Nodding Nick stood up and walked away, "Break time? Cafeteria? I'm sure almost everyone will be there."

I responded with a nod and let him walk away. As I headed to my next class I thought about what he had said. I had to admit that I was slightly afraid of what would happen. I didn't know why, but things like that never really went over well and I was nervous. What if Blaine didn't want me? What if he was just teasing me? Or maybe it was really just like he said and he wasn't good at romance.

This was obnoxious, and I didn't want to hurt anyone but I felt like I had already hurt Blaine. When he looked at me earlier, I could tell he was upset. And then there was Nick, I was just using him for Blaine and when I was done with him I was just throwing him away. What was wrong with me? I was such a horrible person. How could I just do this to two people?

Sighing I channeled my brain and energy to the class. I wasn't in the mood for Statistics, but then again who ever were? Everything written on the board pointed to Blaine. Every time I saw the letter 'b' I thought of him. When problems started referring to how two variables had to be together, all I could think of was Blaine and I. We were meant to be together. I didn't know it was true, but in my head, I knew it and I wanted it to be that way.

As the teacher started talking about the homework for the night I let my mind wander to what I was going to say when I saw Nick in the cafeteria. I had no idea how it was going to play out. I really hoped that Nick had a plan; after all he had come up with the idea in the first place. As I left the classroom and walked down to the cafeteria I heard voices mentioning my name.

As I stepped in I saw everyone turn to face me. I freaked out fearing the worst. Looking over at Nick I wondered what he had told them. He came over to me and whispered in my ear, "I told everyone how you felt, Blaine isn't hear yet, they're all going to help break you and me up in front of Blaine."

Nodding I let a small smile fall across my face as I sat down at a table in the centre of the room. Not knowing the details of this I hoped that it would go over well. Nick sat across from me and had David and Wes watch out for Blaine. When they gave him the signal Nick dropped his head to the table and frustratingly ran his hand through his hair, "I can't do this anymore Kurt."

Since the whole room was silent Blaine was sure to hear. I looked up at him and him down at me, confused. Turning to face Nick once again I answered him, "What do you mean?"

"You and me, something's not right. I don't like it, you're not paying as much attention to me as you should and I see now why that is and I'm sorry that I got in your way." He then mouthed, "Be sad, it'll help trust me."

I parted my lips slightly and looked at Nick and turned my head away before I wiped a pretend tear from my eye, "Nick, no. Why? But I thought it was all going really well."

"Well you thought wrong Kurt, we're done, and I have to go anyway, I'll see you later, friend." And with that he stood up and left the cafeteria.

Seeing Blaine just standing there staring at me I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. He just let out a small smile before he rushed out. I didn't know where he went and wanted desperately to follow him but knew I shouldn't.

…

Later that afternoon I was sitting on the couch in the rehearsal with my back leaning up against the pillows and my head looking up at the ceiling. Ever since that one rehearsal yesterday my mind has been a complete mess, in the good way. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. It was nothing like I had imagined but it was far better. The warmth of him holding me close and the smell of his cologne made me melt.

I had been thinking about it every second I could, but ever since that morning Blaine had been acting strange. After we talked he was looking at me like I was nothing, and in the cafeteria when I "broke up" with Nick I thought he was going to be happy, but instead he ignored me. Why? It didn't make sense. I groaned and let myself sink deeper into the couch. The door opened for me to find him letting out a small smile. He sat down next to me, with a considerable amount of distance in between us, holding his head low, "I'm sorry I've been so rude today. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said trying to hold in my sadness.

I held my head low trying not to look at him. I didn't want to see his face right now. I didn't want him to know how I felt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand reach under my face and lightly place it under my chin. He gently moved it back towards his face. I was shocked and let my eyes widen slightly as I saw his gentle smile and his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just felt that after hugging you what I had done was wrong, you were with Nick and I didn't want to ruin that but you looked so huggable and later that day I kept wondering why I did and after talking to Tori, I knew why."

"Why?" I asked keeping my voice soft.

Blaine leaned forward never taking his eyes away from mine, gently closing them while he placed a light, soft, gentle kiss on my lips. He moved his lips with mine for a moment before he pulled away and bit his lip, holding his head low, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong. When he pressed his lips against mine, I knew I had never felt anything like that. All I knew was there were fireworks everywhere. There might as well have been some outside.

I looked deep into his eyes and tried to breathe slowly, regaining, well anything. Completely in a daze I just stared. He saw my expression and put his head in his hands, "Oh shit, I shouldn't have done that. You don't feel that way, I'm such an idiot."

The only thing I knew to do was to kiss him back. I placed my hand on his face and stroked it gently before I leaned forward and kissed him just as lightly as he had kissed me. As I pulled away again, I smiled and so did he, sending me one of those killer smiles that always made me melt. And as usual I turned bright strawberry colored. He just continued to smile, "That's the way I like it."

"You like my….Awww." That was all I could say, how incredibly lame and cheesy!

Sliding his hand up my leg he found my hand and played with it as he placed it around my neck. I slid my other one up his body slowly before I ran my hair through his soft luscious hair. As he leaned forward to probably kiss me again he stopped a few centimeters from my lips, teasing me, he whispered softly, "I wanted to know what that would feel like. I wanted to know what your lips felt like against mine. I wanted to feel the warmth of your body close to mine."

"And?" I asked playing with his hair once again.

"Fireworks."

Once again my face turned strawberry colored, this should have been illegal to blush this much, "Kiss me Blaine, kiss me like you mean it."

"Are you sure?"

All I did was nod as he took my face in his hands and kissed me a little more forcefully than before. Moving his lips gently with mine he slid his hand down my body and around to my back as he made designs on it. He took hold of my bottom lip with his mouth and sucked on it before pulling away slowly. Light butterfly kisses were then placed on me as he pulled me closer to him so our bodies were pressed up against each other.

The kiss was so gentle but it was so beautiful. As he deepened it and got more and more passionate his hand ran up and down my leg, occasionally massaging it. Lightly licking my lips he asked for entrance into my mouth. Gladly I allowed him as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I could feel my entire body calm down and I knew that without a doubt he was meant to be the one.

I let his tongue dance with mine as it explored my mouth. He had somehow pulled me closer as he shifted his body so he was on top of me without ever stopping the kiss. Holding me up close against him he laid me down on the couch deepening the beautiful and magical kiss as I could feel his hands running a little close to my crotch. But I didn't care.

Running my hands through his luscious hair I could feel one of them sliding down his body to his ass. I wanted to squeeze it but I was afraid what he'd think. As his tongue pushed more into my mouth and his kiss got more romantic and passionate, the kisses getting forceful and more intense I knew it was okay. Letting my hand fall down to his ass, I squeezed it.

Oh my dear Gucci, it was so perfect, round and squeezable, I had never felt anything like it. He merely smiled into the kiss holding me close as he slid one hand up my shirt and let the other one tease me with the buttons on my pants. I knew he wouldn't do anything but just the teasing was enough to get me excited. I squeezed his ass harder, and more and he responded with pulling away from my bottom lip, suckling on it gently, occasionally biting just a little bit.

"I've never had anyone squeeze my ass like that." Blaine said as he ran his hand down my jaw line.

All I could do was smile, "I've never had anyone kiss me like that."

"You mean a lot to me Kurt. And I… well let's just say at the moment because you squeezed my ass, I'm a little too happy." He blushed and looked away.

I pulled his face back towards mine, kissing him lightly before nibbling on his ear as I whispered, "That means a lot, and you mean so much, I've never been this excited, never."

This time he squeezed my ass and kissed my neck, sucking on it, giving me my first hickey. His lips felt amazing on my skin, so soft. I didn't want him to stop. And now for the first time in my life I could worry about how to get rid of my hickey, and he'd helped me with that. I loved it. I'll admit when he first came in here I was afraid that he was going to tell me we couldn't ever be together.

But when he kissed me I knew he had liked me back. It was without a doubt one of the best feelings of my life. My love for him was returned and I couldn't have imagined it being anyone better. He was beautiful, sweet, smart, sexy and above all, he was now all mine, and I was all his.

As he pulled away from my neck, examining his hickey he whispered into my ear, "You're mine Kurt, you're all mine."

This was perfect, as I started to try and speak he wouldn't let me, stopping me with yet another kiss and whispering softly, "Mmmm Kurt Hummel."

Oh my Burberry! Swoon, insert here. Major major major swoon! He was just…I wanted to faint. No one had ever said my name like that. It was so sexy and seductive, I wanted to have him all right then and there, but no, this had to be slow, but now he was all mine. OH FUCK YEAH! I was hooked and totally whipped.

As I started to calm down and let my breathing soften I closed my eyes and let him play with my ass, squeezing it as he kissed my neck gently and sucked on my ear occasionally, "Love is all that I can give to you."

He grinned into my neck, looking up and kissing me one last time before he sat up and pulled me up with him.

* * *

AWWW! :) They finally kissed, they're together. Take that Ryan Murphy!

-xActDanceWritex


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be getting together within the next two or three episodes. I don't own the song L.O.V.E either, that's owned by Frank Sinatra. I do HOWEVER own Victoria Anderson/Walker (Tori).

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters**

This chapter is loosely based on Glee's 'Blame it on the Alcohol'. I have taken parts of it, while I've also added my own bits.

This switches between Blaine's point of view and 3rd person.

* * *

As I walked out of the rehearsal room with my hand linked in Kurt's I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He was officially mine and I sure as hell planned to keep it that way. Swinging his hand in mine we walked down the hall to grab Kurt's bag and get some money from my room before we headed out. We had decided to head out for a little snack since school was now over.

Once we collected our things we hopped into the car and headed down to our favorite bakery, Bite Sized. As we were riding down the road to the bakery Kurt's phone began to ring. I knew it was his because it was playing Lady Gaga's Just Dance, and I knew she was one of his absolute favorites. Reaching into his pocket I pulled out his phone, "It's Rachel."

"Answer it please."

I nodded and pressed answer, "Hey Rachel, it's Blaine, Kurt's driving right now, what's up?"

_Oh, I was going to invite Kurt to a party at my house this Friday, and I was going to ask him to bring you with him, and well, would you two like to go?_

"Oh definitely, it sounds like lots of fun!"

_Sweet, I'll see you at nine then._

"See you."

I hung up the phone and turned to Kurt, "Rachel's invited us to a party on Friday."

"A party, at Rachel's? What the hell is going on? She's not the party type."

I merely shrugged my shoulders; "I'm always up for a good party."

"We'll go then." Kurt said smiling.

That Friday night I was lying on Kurt's bed in just a T-shirt and jeans as he was standing in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear. I had my clothes hung on his closet door, having had him help me pick it out the night before. He looked back at me pursing his lips, "I have no idea, nothing seems right."

I stood up to stand behind him. Resting my head chin on Kurt's shoulder I wrapped my arms around his waist looking into his closet, "Well I like that vest," I said pointing to a black and light grey checkered vest hanging in front of me, "And I think it goes well with your dark jeans, and then you can just wear a white T-shirt with it."

Kurt turned his head slightly to look at me before he turned around, put his hand under my chin for a moment and placed a light kiss on my lips, "You're amazing Blaine."

"I know, now we've got about a half hour before we really have to start getting ready. So how's about you move away from that closet and give me a proper kiss?"

Giggling Kurt smiled at me as I reached out and pulled onto his T-shirt pulling him close to me. He blushed and took my face in his hand as I smirked leaning in pressing my lips against his. Holding on tightly to his shirt I pulled him up against my body as he let his hands slide around my neck and into my hair.

Gently licking his lips I slipped my tongue into his mouth gently caressing his tongue with mine as I stepped backwards towards the bed. As I could feel the bed against my legs I turned Kurt around, placed my arms around his back and held him close as I placed my knee on the bed bringing him down with me.

As I was lying on top of Kurt kissing him I ran my hands down his body ultimately sliding my hands into his back pockets as I gently squeezed his perfectly round ass. Just as I had squeezed his ass I could feel his hands running up my body pulling my shirt with it. As he slid it up, I pulled away from the kiss allowing him to throw it across the room, "Whoa baby, getting a little excited there."

Kurt laughed, "Maybe."

"Isn't your dad downstairs?"

"I think so, but don't worry if he comes up he knows to announce it first."

I laughed, shook my head and leaned down to kiss him again. Just as I had I could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out I saw he had a text message, "Mercedes is texting you."

I read it out loud, "You're not going to remember anything tonight."

"Oh geez, she's implying that we're going to get completely wasted tonight."

"Can we?" I asked smiling like a little kid.

Kurt laughed at me, "Oh you bet we are beautiful."

"YAY!" I squealed.

I chuckled at myself; I was acting like such a little kid. But Kurt made like that, I swear! Everything he did made me happy, I was always grinning when I was around him. There wasn't any reason for me not to be silly; after all he loved it. Kurt looked down into my eyes, "Yes, I'm ready."

Nodding I responded to Mercedes' text before dropping Kurt's phone next to me, as I took hold of his waist and bent down kissing him passionately. Just as things were heating up I felt Kurt push me off him lightly, "I hate to ruin this but we should get dressed."

I groaned and shook my head leaning down, holding him close to me once again, "Just one more kiss."

Smirking Kurt kissed me quickly before he placed his hands on my waist and flipped me over onto my back as he jumped off me. I looked up at him and pouted, "Hey, no fair!"

"You wanted a kiss, you got one. You just never said how long you wanted one for or how intense you wanted it."

Groaning I climbed off the bed and walked over to Kurt's closet, but not before I pinched his butt as I giggled. He snapped his head around to face me and glared jokingly. Placing my clothes on the bed I pulled my pants down leaving me in my boxers before I pulled on my pants and turned to smile at Kurt, just because I enjoyed seeing him smile back.

When he did, I beamed even more and he blew me a gentle kiss. My clothes were slipped on and I turned to Kurt who was still putting on his belt, "What's taking so long sweetheart?"

"I don't want to go." Kurt said softly as he finally had his belt on.

Standing up I walked over to him and gently ran my hand down his jaw line, "What do you mean?"

Kurt stepped an inch closer to me and took my hands in his, "I don't really want to get drunk."

"Is that what you're worried about honey?"

Looking into my eyes Kurt nodded, "I'm afraid of what I'll do."

"Aww baby, don't worry, we'll stick by each okay?"

Kurt let out a small smile, "You promise?"

I chuckled and placed a light kiss on his soft perfect lips, "You're so adorable. I'm not going anywhere sweetie."

He slipped his arms around my neck and held me close in tight hug. After he pulled away I just stood there and watched him put the rest of his clothes on. I could just watch him all day. I loved watching him because when he either put clothes on or took them off he stretched his muscles just slightly. It was so sexy.

After he had his white shirt on he looked over at me smirking, "What are you looking at?"

"You." I said smiling.

Kurt just shook his head and pulled his vest over his shoulders and buttoned it up in the front. I watched him step into the bathroom as he ran his brush through his hair making sure it was fluffy. Just laughing I ran my hand through my hair and let it fall on it's own, knowing Kurt loved it that way, and that was really all that I cared about.

When he knew his hair was finally ready we both slipped on our shoes and pulled our jackets on, checking we had everything before we left the house. Kurt grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door, as he said bye to his father. We jumped into his car, and we were on our way. But before I let Kurt drive away from the house I placed my finger under Kurt's chin and pulled it towards me kissing his lips softly, "Now we can go."

Kurt merely blushed and giggled as he hit the gas pedal moving us out of the driveway. As we drove down to Rachel's house all I could do was watch Kurt. There was something about the way he drove. He was always so into and had this adorable little concentration. As we arrived at her house, he turned off his car and hopped out. Taking Kurt's hand in mine we walked up to Rachel's house.

Just as Kurt was about ring the doorbell I took his hand in mine and pulled him close for another kiss. Lightly pressing my lips against his perfectly soft lips I gave him one last kiss before I pushed the doorbell, "I just like kissing you."

Blushing, I saw Kurt hold his head low as the doorbell rang inside the house. We waited patiently fiddling with each other's hands. When the door finally opened Kurt smiled, "Hey Rachel."

"Kurt! Blaine! Hey, come on in, everyone's downstairs." Rachel smiled as she led us down.

I squeezed Kurt's hand and leaned in whispering in his ear, "What the fuck is she wearing?"

Snorting Kurt looked at me, "Blaaaaine! Shush, she's doesn't know better."

Someone needed to teach this girl how to party. The outfit she was wearing was absolutely hideous. It was a pale green color and had way too many frills. Honestly, it looked like a nightgown from the 1870s. No one should ever have been allowed to wear it. It was so unfortunate. I wanted to tell her, but that would be rude and I'd probably never have been invited back.

As she led us down to the basement I couldn't help but shake my head at her outfit. I didn't understand why she would ever wear something like that. We reached the top of the basement stairs. Rachel grinned and announced us as she stood aside letting us walk down the stairs. Once we reached the bottom Kurt rushed over to Mercedes still holding onto my hand.

Looking down at us Mercedes smiled, "Kurt hey, and you brought Blaine."

I chuckled and un-linked my hand from Kurt's and held it out for Mercedes to shake.

Mercedes laughed, "You're Kurt's boyfriend, I'm gonna hug you."

Smiling I let her hug me tightly just as I hugged her back, "I feel so special."

"But if you hurt him, I know where you go to school, white prep."

I laughed uproariously, "I could never dream of hurting him."

"That's what I like to hear." Mercedes said squeezing my shoulder.

Kurt and I sat down on a couch hand in hand as we heard Rachel and whom I learned that night was Puck arguing over alcohol. Puck wanted to break into Rachel's dads' liquor cabinet. Rachel wasn't giving in but Puck seemed to have convinced her. And he was right; there was no way any of us were going to get drunk off of two wine coolers. Besides we were here to have fun, not just sit around and be boring.

I turned to Kurt fiddling with his hands, smiling at him as I looked into his eyes just as I saw Puck walk over to us. He handed the two of us a cup, "Don't ask what's in it, and just drink it."

Nodding I brought the cup up to my lips and looked at Kurt, "Same time baby."

Kurt nodded and held the cup bringing it up to his lips as his boyfriend had said. The two looked at each other for a moment before taking a sip. Swallowing I blinked and breathed a few times, "What the hell is in that?"

"I don't know, but that's strong. It's not going to take much to get me drunk."

I smirked and squeezed his hand, "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good boyfriend." Kurt said leaning in for a kiss.

Lifting my finger up I placed in on his lips, "Whoa, you make me sound like a dog."

"You're my little puppy." Kurt said giggling.

I laughed and leaned in giving Kurt that kiss he was leaning in for earlier, "Now we're going to drink ridiculous amounts and be silly and have a great time."

Rachel turned to the crowd and held her wine cooler up in the air, "Let's party!"

Before I knew it I was completely smashed and so was Kurt.

…

Blaine had Kurt's hands in his bouncing around the table, giggling like a maniac. In the midst of their dancing somehow Blaine ended up giving Kurt a piggyback ride. Carrying his boyfriend on his back as he ran around the room belting out show tunes, Blaine didn't care at all. As he was running around his boyfriend had his arms in the hair screaming out something that wasn't making much sense at all.

"I ate the monkey muffins yesterday! They tasted like cheese and blueberries and I think my mother's third cousin five times removed made them. Isn't that so totally freaking awesome? Oh my gosh, yeah, I want a twix bar!" Kurt screamed as he flailed his arms up in the air.

Santana was eating something off of Brittany's stomach, giggling wildly as she did it. There was a game of shot coin flip going on, no one had any particular idea what they were doing, none of it made very much sense. Finn had promised he wouldn't get drunk, but he was standing on one of the table stripping. Blaine and Kurt turned to look up at Finn bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Whazz yer problem wif me you boobies?" Finn said as he was moving his hips around in circles as he swung his shirt over his head.

"You can't bring sexy back!" Kurt whined.

"You're not sexy enough!" Blaine said dancing around Finn like a little kid.

Kurt pulled his shoes off and threw them at Finn, "You look like a fish; I hit you with my shoe!"

Finn bent down and looked Kurt in the eye and said very clearly, "As long as I'm a rainbow fish."

"OKAY! I'm gonna go eat the pig ear." Kurt squealed bouncing away.

Blaine followed him as he danced over, dancing like a little teapot, "You know muffinsquishybear, if you eat a pig ear, you can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy AWAAAAY and be a supermodel. You wanna?"

"Can I eat some candy while I do it?" Kurt asked.

Nodding Blaine reached for another bottle of alcohol, opened it, and took a large swig before he passed it over to Kurt, who took just as big a swig as his boyfriend. Within the next few minutes the bottle was gone and thrown onto the floor somewhere. Taking hold of Kurt's waist and pulling close Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, as he leaned in to kiss him.

But he was rejected as Kurt spun around to look over at Brittany, who was acting like a stripper while Artie was shooting money at her. Laughing Kurt turned back to Blaine, "Blaaaaaaaine! That's so funny. Kiss mee!"

Laughing hysterically Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and pressed his lips against his forcefully. The kiss got pretty heated, both boys not sure what they were doing. Their lips were moving with each other's and their tongues exploring each other's mouths a little to violently.

Rachel held her drink up in the air and swayed for a moment before she screamed, "Spin the Bottle! Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"

Everyone cheered wildly and gathered in the middle of the room, sitting around and bouncing happily. Kurt and Blaine plopped down onto the floor next to each other and giggled like little children. The bottle was spun as Brittany had hers land on Sam. Everyone cheered as Brittany pointed to Sam smiling. Santana made her way over and waved her hand in front of their faces, "I owns that guppy mouth! Those lips belong to me!"

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Sam quite passionately as everyone cheered wildly. As Brittany began to giggle Santana hobbled over again, "No me gusta!"

Rachel giggled, "Party! My turn!" She spun the bottle interested in which person it would land on.

As the bottle spun everyone watched as it landed on Finn. Rachel squealed just as Finn did, "Oh Finny, I'm gonna make you go boom!"

They leaned towards each other and gently pressed their lips against each other's. As they had Finn blinked a couple times, before he reached up and held her neck as he kissed her more passionately. There was something about that kiss that seemed to open up his mind. She was right; she did make him go boom.

Blaine then reached for the bottle, "Ooooh me!"

Everyone laughed at his excitement as he spun the bottle bouncing up and down excited about who it would land on. The bottle slowly stopped spinning and landed on Kurt. Blaine smirked, "YAY I get to kiss bunnybear!"

Giggling erupted around the room as they all watched Blaine lean in to kiss Kurt. When Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's everyone merely went, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The kiss intensified as their hands were in each other's hair, everyone else just giggling at how incredibly cute the two were. When they pulled away, Santana took a deep breath and spoke, "You know, you're so cute!"

Jumping up Blaine pulled his boyfriend up with him, "We're gonna sing a soooooonnng!"

Rachel squealed, "OH MY GOSH! DO DISNEEYYYYY! DISNEEEY!"

"Disney, like Mulan!" Brittany giggled.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before throwing his hands up in the air and giggled at his boyfriend who was swaying side-to-side, "I'll make a man out of youuu!"

"YAY!" Brittany squealed, "I love Mulan! She's an Asian princess!"

Kurt and Blaine grabbed microphones from the centre of the stage, moved the stands off and started dancing to the beat of the music that Rachel had found. Smirking cheekily the two boys looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into song.

Bouncing up and down Blaine looked out into the crowd of Kurt's friends belting out the first verse of the song. But while he was Kurt stood next to him acting out every single line as best as he could.

_Let's get down to business__  
__To defeat the Huns__  
__Did they send me daughters__  
__When I asked for sons?__  
__You're the saddest bunch__  
__I ever met__  
__But you can bet__  
__Before we're through__  
__Mister, I'll make a man__  
__out of you_

Kurt raised his arms up in the air and showed his muscles while he pretended to punch and attack imaginary Huns with his imaginary samurai sword. Once Blaine was finished with the first verse, Kurt held up his microphone and continued.

_Tranquil as a forest__  
__But on fire within__  
__Once you find your center__  
__you are sure to win__  
__You're a spineless, pale__  
__pathetic lot__  
__And you haven't got a clue__  
__Somehow I'll make a man__  
__out of you__  
_

As Kurt sang the words Blaine creeped around the stage, stealthily acting quiet, and tranquil as a forest, every once in a while showing he had a fire within, belting out a scream and boom thrusting his body forward.

_I'm never gonna catch__  
__my breath _

Blaine sang breathing heavily.

_Say good-bye to those__  
__who knew me_

Kurt waved to his friends before he started dancing around in circles.

_Boy, was I a fool in school__  
__for cutting gym_

As Blaine sang this line he tried to move across the stage acting as if he was a fat man without the ability to move.

_This guy's got 'em__  
__scared to death_

Both Blaine and Kurt turned to each other and screamed, before falling to the floor pretending to die.

_Hope he doesn't see__  
__right through me_

Taking hold of Blaine's shirt Kurt bent down and looked at his boyfriend's stomach and then looked at his back, moving back and forth as if he was trying to look through his body.

_Now I really wish that I__  
__knew how to swim_

Blaine moved his hands out in a swimming motion while he made fish faces.

_(Be a man)__  
__We must be swift as__  
__the coursing river__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the force__  
__of a great typhoon__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the strength__  
__of a raging fire__  
__Mysterious as the__  
__dark side of the moon_

The two boys began belting out the words of the rest of the song bouncing on their heels, and dancing around like little kids, creating dance moves that happened to be quite in sync with each other. Their arms were thrown up into the air as if they were chanting to some greater power, making a sacrifice.

_Time is racing toward us__  
__till the Huns arrive__  
__Heed my every order__  
__and you might survive__  
__You're unsuited for__  
__the rage of war__  
__So pack up, go home__  
__you're through__  
__How could I make a man__  
__out of you?_

_(Be a man)__  
__We must be swift as__  
__the coursing river__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the force__  
__of a great typhoon__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the strength__  
__of a raging fire__  
__Mysterious as the__  
__dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)__  
__We must be swift as__  
__the Coursing river__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the force__  
__of a great typhoon__  
__(Be a man)__  
__With all the strength__  
__of a raging fire__  
__Mysterious as the__  
__dark side of the moon _

At the end of the song both boys bowed and then curtsied before receiving cheers from the crowd who by the end of the song had all jumped up and danced with them. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they stepped off the stage. Both boys plopped down onto the floor and sat there smiling looking over at Mercedes who was sitting there like a little kid, sipping on her drink through a straw occasionally missing it.

Looking straight into Blaine's eyes Santana sat down across from him as she started crying hysterically, "You're really hot and I like the way your hair falls across your face. If you weren't gay I would totally fuck you right now… Kurt you're really lucky, he's so hot! SAM! Come here and kiss me."

Sam turned at the sound of his name, grabbed Santana by the arm, pulled her up and kissed her passionately, not even aware of what she had said before that, or what else was going on around him. No one did. Nothing made sense anymore. People were lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling while others were screaming or doing things they'd never do when sober.

Finn was lying on top of Rachel fiddling with her unattractive pale green dress as he kissed her passionately. After that kiss during spin the bottle there was something that had clicked inside him. He had to kiss her again and know what it felt like to hold her in his arms, even if he was drunk. There was something about the way Rachel kissed him when he was drunk.

He loved it and even drunk he realised that he honestly loved her. And as of that day, and that moment he didn't want to let her go. Leaning in he kissed her again before he pulled away, smiling, "I love you Rachel, you know that right?"

Rachel grinned, still quite drunk, "I love you too Finn."

Kurt turned to his boyfriend and took his face in his kissing him passionately once again.

…

That morning I opened my eyes and squinted my eyes trying to figure out where I was. Shifting my body I could feel someone rested on my body. Looking down I saw Kurt sleeping soundly curled up into my chest. Smiling I slowly lifted him up and placed him down onto the floor as I stood up. Once I did I immediately felt dizzy. Sitting back down I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hand.

I wasn't entirely sure what had happened. All I knew was never in my life had I ever had such a hangover. Looking around the room, I noticed I was still in Rachel's house. We had passed out in her basement, all of us, each and every one. I couldn't remember anything that had happened that night. The sight around me insinuated that we had played numerous amounts of games, some of which we shouldn't have.

But there was only one game I wanted to play, even though I knew it was more than just a game, technically it still was. Lying back down next to Kurt, I lifted him up onto my chest once again and whispered into his ear, "Love is more than just a game for two."

He shifted his body and giggled before grabbing hold of my shirt tightly.

* * *

Major hangover, how fun! :)

By the way, I don't own 'I'll make a man out of you'. That belongs to Disney :)

-xActDanceWritex


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be getting together within the next two or three episodes. I don't own the song L.O.V.E either, that's owned by Frank Sinatra. I do HOWEVER own Victoria Anderson/Walker (Tori).

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters**

Blaine's point of view :)

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times before slowly lifting my head up and looking around. Everyone was passed out on the floor, some of them sprawled while others were curled up. Gently shaking my head I turned to face Blaine who had his arms wrapped around me. Even as I sat up he was still holding me close to him. Running my hand along his jaw line I slowly leaned down to him, "Hey beautiful."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, "Hey babe, how you feeling?"

"I feel like utter crap, I don't think I've ever felt this bad."

Sitting up slowly Blaine wiped his eyes and pulled me close to him, "Can we make a pact baby?"

"Yes." I said leaning back into his chest.

"We're never drinking like this again."

Nodding I looked up at my boyfriend, "Never ever."

As we leaned up against the wall we watched everyone else slowly wake up and ask themselves what had happened. Everyone looked around confused. The room was an absolute mess, had Rachel's dads been there, she would have been in so much trouble. Standing up she rested herself up against the wall, "What happened?"

Puck wiped his eyes and looked up at her, "We obviously had a great fucking time."

Slowly but surely everyone started waking up and leaving the house, some walking home, others hopped into each other's cars. I stood up and helped Blaine up, "Let's try and get back to my house and we can relax."

"Okay baby." Blaine said taking my hand.

As we searched around for our jackets and scarves and my keys I could feel my headache getting worse and worse. Squeezing Blaine's hand I pulled him close to me, "Blaaaaaaine, I feel really horrible."

Blaine turned to me and widened his eyes. He scooped he me up into his arms and quickly carried me up the stairs and pushed open almost every door trying to find the bathroom. Finally he found the bathroom, before bending down and gently placing me on the floor. Lifting the toilet seat up he squeezed my hand as I placed my other on the edge of the toilet, letting out the contents of my stomach.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay baby, it'll be okay." He ran his hand through my hair sticking by the entire time I was throwing up.

I turned and looked over at him, "I think I'm okay now, can we please go?"

"Of course honey." Blaine said helping me up.

He helped me to the car and helped me up into the passenger seat. I just looked at him confused. He just smiled and kissed my forehead, "Just let me drive sweetie, I can't have you driving when you feel like this."

I smiled over at my boyfriend as I passed him my keys before buckling my seatbelt and curling up into the seat. Watching Blaine drive was breathtaking, even with a horrible hangover, I could enjoy his beauty. The way his hair fell across his face was so sexy. And every time it got into his eyes he kept whipping it back and all I could do was swoon softly.

Chuckling Blaine reached over for my hand and squeezed it, "You're adorable."

As we reached my house Blaine pulled up into my driveway slowly. Turning off the car he jumped out and rushed over to my side, opening the door, and helping me out, "How you feeling cutie?"

I shrugged, "I just want to brush my teeth and get this nasty taste out of my mouth."

Blaine smiled, "We're gonna brush your teeth and then if you want we can cuddle up and watch a movie."

"Can we watch 'When Harry Met Sally'?"

Laughing Blaine nodded, "Of course love."

We headed into the house. My dad turned and looked at me, "Kurt! There you are, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you. Thank you for bringing him home, whoever you are."

"We all crashed at Rachel's, and we're going to go up now and watch a movie." I said as Blaine and I headed up to my room.

My father stopped me, "Hold on a second Kurt, come back down here."

I turned back and stepped down the few stairs I had walked up back down to my father, "Yes?"

"Who is that? And don't you do anything stupid. I don't want to hear any weird noises."

"Dad, that's Blaine, the guy I told you about. We're just going to watch a movie, I swear."

Burt nodded, "I trust you. Have fun."

I smiled before heading up the stairs.

…

Two weeks later was our one-month anniversary and also the start of Spring break. I had planned on heading home and I wanted to invite Kurt to come with me. I thought since I had briefly met his father that I wanted him to meet mine, even though I knew it wouldn't go over so well. But it was worth a try.

Kurt and I were curled up in my room flipping through T.V. channels. He was sitting in between my legs resting his head on my chest. I fiddled with one of his hands as my other was running through his hair. I was always afraid that if I had touched his hair he would flip, but ever since we had kissed, he didn't seem to have a problem with it.

I smirked, believing he secretly liked me running my hands through his hair. As I linked my hand with his I tilted my head down and looked at him, "Hey sweetheart?"

"Yes?" He said looking up into my eyes.

"Do you have spring break plans?"

"Not particularly, I was just going to spend time with my friends if they weren't going anywhere, why?"

I bit my lip and breathed slowly, "Would you…would you like to uhm… would you like to come home with me?"

Kurt looked up at me, shocked, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"I know it's okay, I'm just not entirely sure how my parents will take it, but I want you to come."

Smiling Kurt placed his hand on my neck before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine gently before pulling away and smiling, "I would love to."

That Friday afternoon Kurt was lying on my bed as I sat and packed up some of my stuff for spring break. Every couple times I put something in my bag, I walked over to Kurt, took his hand in my face and kissed him. I couldn't help it. He just looked so perfect and kissable. And it didn't seem like he would have any problem with it. I mean why would he? I'm a great kisser.

I chuckled softly at the thought of that before I checked that I had everything. Zipping up my bag I smiled at Kurt, "Ready baby?"

He nodded and jumped up off the bed. We had packed his stuff up the day before. I took his hand in mine and breathed deeply as I picked up my bag. Kurt lifted his bag up and put it on his shoulder as we walked out of my room. The entire way down the stairs and to the front of the school I tried to not freak out.

I knew that my father wouldn't approve of me bringing Kurt home, as he still didn't approve of my being gay. I was afraid to hurt Kurt. He couldn't handle any more bullying and I didn't want to put him through it. As we headed out to the parking lot where I had kept my car for trips home I unlocked it and let him in. He climbed in and put his bag in the back before looking up at me.

"Are you okay honey?"

I turned to face him, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said before I leaned in kissing his lips lightly.

Crossing his arms over his chest Kurt looked up at me and shook his head, "No you're not, I can tell."

"How can you always tell?" I asked seriously wondering.

"I'm the kind of person that can tell these things, now tell me, before we go please?"

I shook my head and turned the car on, "I'll tell you on the ride, it's a long story, some of which I've already told you."

Kurt thought for a moment before he nodded, "Right, so why is bringing me home such a big deal?"

As I drove out of the school I breathed slowly trying to formulate how to explain it to him without it sound strange or even rude, "You know how my dad tried to make me straight right?" Kurt nodded and I continued, "Well he still doesn't approve of me and I fear that bringing you with me might ruin any chance I have of having a relationship with him. I don't want this to sound rude Kurt, I just don't know how I'm going to explain it to him."

Taking my hand from the wheel Kurt held onto it tightly, "We're going to get through it together love."

"I hope so. But you know, you'll like my mother. She's really great and she's been supportive of me my entire life, and Tori will be there too, so you get to meet her properly this time."

"I'm excited. So you know you never really told me where you live, and how long is this ride going to take?"

I just laughed, "I live in Michigan and this trip will take three hours."

Kurt looked up at me with his eyes widened, "Three hours? What the hell am I going to do for three hours?"

Laughing again I squeezed Kurt's hand, "Well one you get to talk to me, I still have to tell you some stuff about my parents and the way they are and then when that's done we can rock out to some music."

Clapping his hands together like a little kid Kurt shifted his legs so he was sitting on one of his feet as he turned to face me. I sighed and removed my hand from Kurt's and placed it back on the steering wheel, squeezing tightly as we drove down the road, "Okay, so, my mother is very loving and full of energy, but is the exact opposite of my father, who shouts at me, sometimes abuses me and very hesitant about talking to me."

Kurt looked up at me and closed his eyes slowly, "Blaine, I…"

"Let me finish." Kurt nodded and let me finish, "My mother is a vegetarian and my father will not eat any meat but chicken so there is always a chicken dish and a vegetarian dish on the table. Dinner is always precisely at 6:30, never a minute earlier, never a minute later. It always lasts an hour and is designated as family time, in which we all talk about our days and listen to the others. From 8:00 to 10:00 is my father's T.V. time and if you ever touch his plasma flat screen T.V. he will slit your throat. And you never ever interrupt him in the middle of a sports game."

"Oh, okay." Kurt said as he started to fiddle with his hands.

"My mother works at home and my father gets up at six every weekday morning and is back by six that night. The weekdays are usually filled with fun because my mother is energetic and since Tori will be there we're probably going to be doing a lot of shopping."

Kurt smiled, "I like your sister already."

"She's cool." I smiled back at him.

"So uhm… where will I be staying?" Kurt asked as if he seemed worried of the answer.

"You're going to stay in my room with me. Mom wouldn't have it any other way, she wouldn't want to hurt me, as she knows you mean a lot to me and knows we'll be good. But don't mention it to my father okay? Because if he finds out we're sharing a bed, well, I don't even want to know what he'll do to me."

Kurt nodded, "Of course."

I smirked and reached down to take Kurt's hand in mine, playing with it lightly as I turned onto the highway. He looked up at me confused. I merely smiled, "I just realised something. Tonight's going to be the first night we're spending together…sober."

Laughing Kurt looked up at me and squealed, "I'll finally know what it feels like to curl up next to you."

"Oh me too cutie, me too." I said as I pulled into my driveway.

I saw Kurt look up at the house in amazement, "Blaine, it's so cute and pretty."

"Welcome to the Anderson house." I smiled as I turned the car off and hopped out the door.

Rushing over to the other side I opened Kurt's side smiling at him as I did. He climbed out and squeezed my hand before he leaned in and asked, "Are you sure this is okay?"

As we took our bags out of the car and I locked it, I looked over at him worried, "No, I'm not but I'm going to make it okay."

Kurt sighed and took a deep breath before we walked up the driveway to my house. I didn't have a large house; it wasn't like a mansion or anything. I was rich, but my parents didn't believe in spending our money that way. Besides we lived in Ann Arbor, Michigan, it was a pretty little town with cute little houses. It was a two-story house and had four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and a basement. But it wasn't all that huge.

Walking up to the front door I breathed slowly hoping that there was some kind of sports game on tonight as it was eight that night. As we were standing in front of the door I stopped, "Are you ready? If it doesn't go over well I want to apologize now."

"It's going to be okay beautiful."

I sighed, took hold of Kurt's shirt and pulled him close, pressing my lips against his softly using my other hand to hold him close as I deepened the kiss. Kurt pulled away and looked into my eyes, "Just breathe babe, it'll be okay."

Placing the keys in the lock and turning the key I took one last breath before I pushed the door open, "Mom?"

Feet raced from the kitchen screaming my name, "Blaine! You're home! I missed you!"

I saw my mother rushing out, attacking me with a hug. Hugging her back I laughed before turning to Kurt, "Mom this is Kurt, the guy I told you about."

"It's really great to meet you Kurt, I'm Molly. Blaine's told me lots about you." My mom replied smiling.

Kurt turned to look at me and smirked, "Oh really now?"

I just blushed and nodded, looking away. My mother turned back to Kurt with a grand smile on her face as she leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear, "He says you're a really good boyfriend."

Widening his eyes Kurt looked over at Blaine, "You told her?"

"Yes, I tell my mother everything, well as well as Tori." I replied looking at Kurt before turning to my mom, "When will Tori get here?"

Just laughing my mother shook her head, "You're more interested in Tori than in your wonderful mother? Didn't she just come visit you recently?"

"Yes, but she's been so busy that we hadn't really talked since then and I have loads to tell her."

"She'll be here tomorrow afternoon, now take Kurt upstairs and show him where everything is, and I'll try to talk some sense into your father." She sighed and took a deep breath before heading to the living room.

I took Kurt's hand and pulled him up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. Opening the door I dragged him in before I dropped my bag by the door and pushed his off his shoulder. Closing the door I smiled pulling him close to me for a hug, "So this is my room, and uhm… that's my bed and that's my T.V. where we will be doing our movie watching, now I want a kiss before Mom decides to call us down to eat some of the leftovers from dinner or decides that we can order in food."

Kurt beamed as I placed my hand on his face and leaned in kissing him gently. I placed my other hand on his back holding him up against me, deepening the kiss as I gently slipped my tongue into his mouth. He kissed me back just as deep, running his hands through my hair. I walked backwards bringing him over to my bed. Just as I was going to turn him around and bring him down onto the bed I heard my mother yelling for me.

Holding Kurt's hand in mine we left my room and headed downstairs. My mother had a few take out menus in her hand, handing them to me, as well as some cash, "Enjoy honey, I'm going to go have a nice talk with your father, the last one didn't go over very well."

"Go figure." I said rolling my eyes as I took the menus and cash from her.

Sitting down on the couch I pulled Kurt up onto my lap and wrapped my arms around him holding the menus in my hand, "What're you in the mood for?"

Kurt flipped through the menus in my hand and turned up to me with a smile on his face, but before he could say anything to me we heard yelling coming from my dad's T.V. room, "You can't be fucking serious! I thought I made it very clear that I would beat the fucking shit out of him!"

I lifted my head up and sighed, lifting Kurt off me, "I'll be right back baby."

Nodding Kurt let me get up, watching me go. I walked down the hall and peeked my head into my father's T.V. room, "Dad, can you stop please?"

My father looked up at me and crossed his arms across his chest, "Can I help you Blaine?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I told you and mom I was bringing someone home, and the reason I didn't tell you anymore about him was because I knew you'd react like this."

"Blaine, I thought I made it clear that you weren't ever to bring a boy here."

"I can do whatever I want, besides mom said I could!"

He took a step towards me, grabbed my shirt in his hands, and shouted at me, "I don't give a fuck what your mother said! I'm the man of this house, and I make the rules, and you will listen to them or so help me I will beat the mother fucking –"

My mother cut him off as she pulled him off me, "Kevin! Stop it! You will not hurt him again!"

I looked up at my dad and breathed slowly as I could feel tears coming down my face. I didn't cry about things at all anyway, but every time my dad threatened me, I couldn't take it anymore. I never could. I became a little kid around him, and everything flashed back to the first time he had beat me. I could still clearly remember the day I told him I was gay.

As I tried to wipe the tears away from my face he just laughed at me, mocking me. He reached out again to try and grab me, but I slapped him across the face and ran out of the room, whimpering, "Kurt, come here."

Looking up at me Kurt's eyes widened and his face became soft, he pulled me close and held me, running one hand through my hair and the other holding me close to him, "Shhh, it's okay beautiful. It's okay."

"I don't know what to do anymore babe, I don't know."

Tilting my head up he looked deep into my eyes, "Two in love can make it."

Smiling at him I took his face in my hands and kissed him lightly.

* * *

Whoa. That's all I can say.

-xActDanceWritex


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be getting together within the next two or three episodes. I don't own the song L.O.V.E either, that's owned by Frank Sinatra. I do HOWEVER own Victoria Anderson/Walker (Tori).

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters**

Switches between points of view.

* * *

As I kept my hand on Kurt's face I looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes, "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." Kurt replied never taking his gaze away from me.

"If you hear me scream, don't do anything. Stay where you are."

Kurt looked at me confused, "What? But what if you're hu-"

"No, don't. I can't let you see any of it, or get you hurt."

"Blaine, but what if you're seriously hurt?"

I shook my head, "No. I can't ever lose you."

Kurt sighed and just wrapped his arms around me holding me tight, "Don't let that happen."

Blaine shook his head, "I can't do that to you, now can we get off this topic and find something to order for dinner and when it comes we'll go watch a movie in my room."

Smiling Kurt pulled me back over to the couch. I sat down, grabbed the menus and pulled him back onto my lap, wrapping my arms around him once again, "So again, what are you in the mood for?"

"I want pizza, the all meats pizza!" Kurt smiled looking back at me.

"That's my favorite kind." I smiled, as I reached back behind me for the phone.

Ordering the pizza, I couldn't help but smile the entire time, looking at Kurt who was giggling like a little kid. As I ended the phone call, I placed it back in it's dock and turned to Kurt placing my hand on his cheek leaning in to kiss him but once again I was interrupted, "Kevin! Do not fucking go anywhere close to my son!"

"You don't understand Molly, he broke my promise!"

"He never promised you anything!"

"Let the fuck go of me Molly! He has to learn his lesson!" Kevin shouted.

We heard a shrill scream and feet stomping out of the room. I turned my head to see my father walking towards me; he was not happy. Letting my head fall back I pulled Kurt closer to me and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think it'd get this bad."

Before Kurt could respond, my father had yanked me up off the couch; causing Kurt to fall backwards and almost hit his head. I looked back and tried to rush back to make sure he was okay, but my father had a tight grip on my arm, as I could feel his nails digging into my skin, "You're coming with me."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kurt look up at me worried and I could have sworn I saw a shimmer of a tear in his eye. I let my father drag me down to the basement and throw me against the floor. He started circling me staring down, criticizing me with his eyes. Those eyes always scared me, and no matter what I thought of or how much I tried to get it out I always cringed. They were digging into my soul, torturing me. Every time he circled, I curled more and more up into a ball.

And I knew that as my ball got smaller it gave him more of a chance to hurt me, and I was afraid of that but I didn't know what else to do. I had tried once to run away but he beat me more for that. Ever since he'd known he'd take at least an hour out every week to tell me how worthless I was and how I should have carried on the family name. I didn't care, it was who I was, and I wasn't changing.

Glaring down at me, his eyes narrowed and I could feel tears falling down my cheeks. For the first time in my life, I was genuinely scared. As a child it scared me but today, he had that look in his eye, that one that was deadly.

…

I couldn't stand this anymore. I had to hear it. Standing up, I stood by the basement door with my ear against the door. Hearing faint whimpers and cries for help absolutely broke my heart. Sinking down to the floor I held my head in my hands hoping I wouldn't hear anything too bad. Just as I thought it would be okay I heard Blaine shout, louder than I ever thought I would have to.

"OWWW! FUCK! That hurts! Stop it! Please!"

My heart broke into a million pieces. Over the next couple minutes it continued before I heard, "You're a worthless piece of shit Blaine. How could you disobey me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help who I am!"

Groaning was heard followed by footsteps coming up. I quickly jumped up and sat back down on the couch to see Kevin Anderson open the door and run his hand through his hair. He walked into his T.V. room and shut the door behind him. There was only one thing I knew to do. I had to go see Blaine. Jumping up I pulled the door open and rushed down the stairs.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, I told you not to."

Kneeling down next to him I took his hand, "I'm sorry. I had to make sure you're okay."

He was a mess. His entire body was sweaty, his clothes ripped and he had bruises all over his back. Curled up into a little ball, he looked absolutely pathetic. As he turned to look up at me he winced, "I tried t-t-to get him to stop, but h-h-he wouldn't, so I-I ran. I tried to r-r-run away, b-but he caught me and h-h-he beat me."

I lifted him up a little bit so he was sitting in my lap, as I was cradling him close to me, "You're going to be okay."

"I'm so scared Kurt, I'm so scared." He said through his sobs.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore. I won't, I'll stop him next time, even though you don't want me to."

Shaking his head Blaine looked up at me, "Can you just do me a favor now?"

"Anything beautiful." I responded running my hand through his hair.

"Can you get my momma?" He said whimpering before curling up into a ball.

I nodded and gently laid him back down onto the floor and kissed his cheek gently, "You'll be okay beautiful, you'll be okay."

Rushing up the stairs I took a deep breath, trying not to let it get to me. Dashing around the house I ran around looking for his mother, "Mrs. Anderson? Are you here somewhere?"

Sticking her head out of the kitchen she looked over at me, "Kurt, is everything okay?"

I shook my head, "No, it's Blaine, he's down in the basement and he wants you."

She looked at me, expressionless, "Is he curled up into a little ball?"

Nodding slowly I watched her breath heavily, grab my hand and rush back down to the basement. She dropped down to the floor, picked up her son and ran her hand through his hair, twirling it slowly. She wiped the sweat and tears from his eyes. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched him curl up into his mother's arms like a little baby. He was so vulnerable right now.

Sinking down to the floor all I could do was watch, I didn't know what to say or how to react, I never thought I'd see Blaine like that. He was so strong, he was always so confident and now he was a little kid begging for his mother's embrace. Tilting his head over to me he smiled and mouthed, "Come here."

I stood up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him, taking his hand in mine, "Kurt, I...Can we go upstairs and watch a romantic comedy while we eat our pizza?"

I let out a small chuckle, "Of course."

His mother helped him up and out of the basement, "Kurt would you do me a favor and put lotion on his back for him? I think he'd appreciate it if you did it."

Nodding I placed Blaine's arm over my shoulder and put my other arm gently on his back leading him upstairs. Holding him up I lifted his shirt up over his head and just stopped for a moment. My jaw dropped, I blinked a few times and seriously thought I was going to faint. He was absolutely ripped and he was all mine. Helping him lie down on the bed on his back, I smiled at him.

Reaching for the lotion on his bedside table I sat down on the bed and squirted the lotion onto my hands, placing them on his back gently. I heard him whimper then relax his body, moaning in sheer pleasure. And me, I felt like I was in heaven running that lotion all over his back. I had never felt something so smooth and soft. I could rub lotion on that beautiful body all day.

He looked up at me, smiling, one of those killer smiles I loved, "Your hands are really soft Kurt."

I just laughed as I gently moved my hands all over his back, gently massaging as well. Moving away from him I looked down at that beautiful face, "How're you feeling?"

He turned over on his side and sat up, resting his back against the headboard. Spreading his legs he patted the space in between them for me to sit. I crawled over and sat with my back to his chest looking up at him. He placed his hand on my chin and leaned down to kiss him, "I feel magical."

…

After our movie finished I smiled down at Kurt, one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen and knew exactly how lucky I was. I had never been this happy, and I owed it all to him. Pushing him forward a little, I climbed out from behind him, walked into my closet and pulled down my pants. I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts.

As I had entered the room again I saw Kurt's jaw dropped and I just teased him, posing up against the wall sexily, "You like what you see?"

"No, I love."

I smiled and sat down on the bed, "Are you going to get changed?"

Kurt climbed off the bed and bent down looking in his duffel bag. I bit my lip and let my toes curl up as I stared at his adorable ass. I just wanted to squeeze it. He stood up with a pair of shorts in his hand and turned back, "Why do you wanna watch?"

"Maybe." I replied blushing.

Watching Kurt strip for me was breathtaking. He had the perfect body. It was so innocent and cute, yet it was so ravishingly sexy, and I wanted to just take him right then and there. When he pulled his shorts up he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to me, and pressed his lips against mine gently.

I placed my hand behind his neck and kissed him back lightly before pulling away, "I hate to ruin this beautiful kiss, but I'm tired, and it's been a long day, I just want to sleep with you next to me."

Kurt grinned and crawled underneath the covers with me. I pulled the covers over us and pulled him close to me, wrapping my arm round his beautiful body.

…

Waking up the next day I grinned at the sight of Kurt lying next to me. It felt ridiculously perfect. I could have gotten used to it. Turning my body over, trying not to wake Kurt I looked at the time, two in the afternoon. Chuckling I turned over to my boyfriend again, nibbling on his ear, "Wake up baby, wake up."

"Nomph." I mumbled.

I giggled, "Yes, wake up baby."

Kurt turned over to face me, "Good morning beautiful."

Leaning down I pressed a light kiss on his lips before I heard a knock on my door. I lifted my head up, but before I could say anything, it was thrown open by Tori, "BLAINE! Oh, hey, it's Kurt right?" She rushed over to hug me but stopped mid hug and turned to face Kurt, "Wait, why is Kurt in your bed, half naked?"

I switched between Kurt and Tori for a moment before I realized it had been a while since I'd talked to Tori, she didn't know I was dating Kurt, and how that happened, I wasn't entirely sure, "We haven't talked in a while I guess."

"No, we haven't. Talk to me Blaine." She said sitting on the bed.

Kurt shifted over to me and rested his head on my lap, falling asleep again. I ran my hand through his hair and looked up at Tori, "Well he sang an amazing solo, I realized I really seriously liked him, and so I hugged him. Then the next day I knew I had to do something so I kissed him, and we've been together ever since."

"Awww, you're so cute. I'm not entirely sure what to do with your cuteness, except giggle like a maniac, but uhm… I have some news for you."

I smiled and looked at her anxiously, "Good or bad?"

"Good. I'm having twins."

Widening my eyes I looked at your and pointed at her stomach, "You… you're having twins? There are going to be two little baby Tori and Ben's walking around now?"

"Yes." She smiled, bouncing up and down.

I squealed, and I don't squeal, "YAY!"

Kurt groaned and looked up at me, "No, loud noises, not good."

Laughing I ran my hand through his hair, "You're cute. Tori is pregnant with twins."

"I'm so happy for you." Kurt smiled turning to Tori.

"Thank you Kurt." She smiled before she stood up and waved, "I'm going to leave you two alone for a while, be ready by three, mom wants to go shopping for a bit before she has to come cook dinner."

I nodded and looked down at Kurt, "Hi baby, sleep well?"

"I've never slept so well in my life."

"Aww, you're adorable." I said leaning down and pressing my lips against his, with some of his help too.

…

Blaine and I were standing in the kitchen watching our dinner being cooked. Wrapped around my waist from behind Blaine stood there, resting his chin on my shoulder. The moments like this were perfect, and I knew I'd always cherish them. The door slamming shut, allowed us all to know exactly who it was, Mr. Anderson, who had interrupted our beautiful moment.

"Blaine, get me my drink!" He shouted.

I turned to Blaine and looked at him confused. He merely sighed, "Every day he comes home from work he wants a glass of scotch, it's not healthy and it only makes him more aggressive and he lashes out a me even more, but if I don't do it, he brings out the…" He gulped and shook his head, "I can't say it."

Turning around I looked him in his gorgeous hazel eyes, "Blaine tell me."

"I can't say it, but it makes a 'Hwapow!' sound. It's literally the most painful thing ever, and I learnt this the hard way. I'll be right back."

I watched Blaine leave as I rested my back up against the counter continuing to watch Mrs. Anderson cook. She turned to me and sighed, "I'm sorry that you have to see Mr. Anderson like this. He's been lashing out a lot lately at me, and saying things about Blaine that he shouldn't be. He's found out that Tori was pregnant and he wanted someone to carry on the family name and feels that if he takes it out Blaine it will all be fixed."

"That's not right, he shouldn't be allowed to. Blaine can't help who he is."

"I know, and I keep trying to drill that into Kevin's head but he's so headstrong that once he has an opinion he sticks to it. I think honestly what just needs to happen is that he has to see how happy you make Blaine."

"But how do we do that? I wouldn't even know what to do and I'd be afraid that I'd offend him somehow. He kind of scares me."

She chuckled lightly, "I don't blame you, he scares me too. But I just want you two to be cuddly and make Blaine light up the way I can see that you do, and let him light you up, and hopefully Kevin will see that this is the way his son is happy. And hopefully he can understand that he can't force him to change."

"Okay, I'll try to do that."

Blaine re-entered the kitchen and beamed at me, "Hiya cutie."

He pulled me close and kissed me passionately before pulling away, sending me one of his killer smiles. I tilted my head to the side, "What was that for?"

"I just felt like kissing you passionately, is that such a crime?"

I chuckled as I let him pull me out of the kitchen and to the living room where Mr. Anderson was sitting with his glass of scotch. Blaine sat down on the couch, pulling me down with him. He placed me on his lap and looked into my eyes, whispering into my ear, "You're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're magical."

The small grin on my face just grew at each thing he was saying. He made me light up like a light bulb. Turning to him I whispered in his ear, "You're gorgeous, you're super, you're breathtaking."

That killer smile that I had fallen in love with looked over at me, before his soft hand was placed on my cheek as he leaned in kissing me gently. I let him as I moved my lips with his knowing that no matter what was happening around us, this was the most important thing right now, being with my love. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mr. Anderson watching us.

With every sip he took I felt he was criticizing us, but after Blaine had pulled away there was something different, he almost looked gentle and loving, like a real father. Watching us, he breathed slowly, something I hadn't seen him do since we'd been there. His scotch glass was placed on the table as he leaned forward to watch. When Blaine kissed my cheek lightly I could have sworn I saw a smile.

Snapping my head over I saw him smile at me, "You make my son happy."

He stood up and left the room, "But don't think that I still don't hate you and am still fucking pissed that he's gay and with you."

I blinked and turned to Blaine who just shook his head, "Forget about him, he's an ASSHOLE! He doesn't know how to love his own son!"

I could feel Mr. Anderson turn around and knew he was probably glaring at us, "What did you say you little shit?"

"I said you're an asshole and you don't know how to love your son!"

"Oh no, you didn't!" He said rushing over to try and grab Blaine to most likely beat him again.

I put my hands up in defense, "Don't, please, at least not again tonight, you've already scared him, and me, and I've only been here one night. I don't want my spring break ruined because you tortured my boyfriend."

He just shook his head and stormed out of the room. Blaine smiled, "That was amazing, no one has ever talked back to my father, besides me. Even Tori doesn't do it. I knew you'd be amazing since the moment I met you."

I just laughed, "Yeah yeah."

Leaning in and whispering as he gazed into my eyes, "Take my heart and please don't break it."

Shaking my head I knew that after that I never could, I couldn't leave him, not because of that, "Never ever."

* * *

No comment.

-xActDanceWritex


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have gotten together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E either, that's owned by Frank Sinatra. I do HOWEVER own Victoria Anderson/Walker (Tori).

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters.**

Blaine's point of view... I kind of enjoy him. :)

* * *

That week flew by and we had the time of our lives. Tori made sure that my father stayed away from me and didn't touch me. Me, Kurt, Tori and my mom shared lots of laughs and we wound up shopping quite a bit. I never thought I'd enjoy shopping as much as I did with Kurt. He was so full of energy and almost every store excited him. Only when he was in the changing room did he ever let go of my hand.

I couldn't have ever imagined for a better spring break. I was spending it with three of my favorite people. We ate like complete pigs, spend countless number of hours munching on popcorn and watching sappy movies, sharing occasional kisses, some intense and passionate, others gentle and sweet. I never really cared which one it was, I just enjoyed kissing him.

Not once had the smile left my face, I was the happiest person in the world the rest of that weekend. When we headed back the following weekend my car was filled with bags of clothes and other items, some of which I had bought for Kurt without him knowing. All of our junk was packed up into the car and we were standing by the door. My mother whimpered and looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'll be back soon Mom, and you're always welcome to come visit me, you know that."

"I know but I'll miss you." She said pouting.

"I'll miss you too mom." I said hugging her tightly.

When I pulled away she turned to Kurt and smiled, "Thank you so much for coming Kurt, you've really made a difference here. And I love that you make Blaine so happy."

"I… wow, thank you, thank you so much." Kurt smiled as she leaned in to hug him.

Hugging her back Kurt just smiled. I could see the look on his face, he was genuinely happy. Having no idea that either person would have impact on the other I knew I could say the week was a success. Hopping into the driver's seat of the car I turned it on and breathed, not looking forward to the long drive back to school.

Kurt spun in his seat to face me; "I have a really cheesy joke for you!"

"Okay shoot."

"What happens when you put a monkey in a blender?"

As we drove out of the driveway I turned to Kurt with a cheeky grin, "What?"

"Guess, guess, guess."

We headed down the street and made our way home. I pursed my lips and thought for a moment, "A banana shake?"

"Nope!"

"A chunky monkey?"

Kurt burst into laughter, "You're so cute, but nope!"

I stopped at the stop light and turned to Kurt, narrowing my eyebrows trying to stare into Kurt's eyes trying to find the answer in his eyes, but I had no luck, "I don't know, I give up."

"A really dizzy monkey!"

I snorted and let my head fall forwards as I laughed. Kurt looked at me and pouted, holding his head low, "You think it's stupid."

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable."

Kurt blushed and all I knew to do was lean in and press a gentle kiss against his lips, and I did just that. He blushed again and I just reached over and took his hand in mine, squeezing it. Kurt shifted his body and slouched down into his seat resting his head on the seat, closing his eyes.

I looked over and grinned, he was adorable when he slept. The way his soft hair fell across his face always made me happy. His long eyelashes were so beautiful and thick, just making him look so much more beautiful. As I drove down the highway I never once let go of Kurt's hand.

...

That night when we arrived back at school, I let Kurt crash in my dorm room; he was wiped out. He had dropped all of his stuff on the floor by my door and collapsed onto my bed. I chuckled softly and pulled out a pair of my shorts. Gently taking off his jeans I folded them up and placed them on top of his bag. Sliding the shorts up Kurt's body I made sure he was still asleep. Pulling his shirt over his head, I took it off and folded it placing it on top of his jeans.

He whimpered and reached his hand out, mumbling softly, "Blaine, come here."

I smiled and took off my clothes, putting on a pair of shorts before I cuddled up next to him, "I'm right here sweetheart."

"Mmmmm, don't go away." Kurt said sleepily as he curled up into my chest.

Running my hand through Kurt's soft hair I smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Never ever."

When I woke up the next morning Kurt was curled up into a little ball. He was whimpering and I couldn't make out what any of it was. Leaning over him I pushed his hair out of his face and listened to his soft voice, still no idea what he was saying. I tried to turn him over and when I did I could clearly see what was wrong. His face was pale, paler than usual and his nose red. He was sweating as well.

I placed my hand on his head, warm, he had a fever. I knew I had to wake him up, so at least I could try to make him better, "Hey baby, wake up."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly and reached up, rubbing them before looking up at me, "I don't feel so good." His voice was nasally and raspy.

"You don't look good either."

"My head hurts, and my nose is all stuffed up, I can't breathe! Blaine! I can't breathe!" Kurt whined.

"I know honey, I know. Just don't move okay? I'll be right back." I said as I turned to leave to go find some cold medicine.

Just as I was about to leave Kurt started whining again, "No, don't go! Don't leave me Blaine, pleeease, don't go anywheres."

Sighing I sat down on the bed next to him and reached over to my bedside table, grabbing my phone. If Kurt wouldn't let me leave I knew I had to bring in back up. David and Wes were back from spring break already, I knew because I saw their cars in the parking lot. I sent a quick text to Wes knowing he'd have cold medicine. He always did. David didn't believe in putting foreign liquids down his body.

From: Blaine

_Hey, you got any cold medicine? Kurt's got a fever and the works._

From: Wes

_Yeah, I've got everything. You in your room?_

From: Blaine

_Yup, bring it over as quick as possible. _

Within the next few minutes there was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened to find Wes standing there holding a large plastic bag of medicine, "Everything's in here, use what you need and let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks man." I said as I shut the door and spilt the contents of the bag onto my bed.

Kurt shimmied his way over to the medicine, examining it all, "What is all this? It hurts my head to read; I can't read. Owwwwww!"

"Kurt, you're going to be okay. We have Tylenol, Advil, Motrin, NyQuil, Robitussin, Ibuprofen, some kind of nasal spray and gummy bear vitamins of some kind." I responded going through the medicines.

"I don't have a cough yet so no Robitussin, but Tylenol, pleeeease."

Opening the bottle of Tylenol, I took one out and handed it to him along with the bottle of water that had been sitting by my bed. He took the medicine quite quickly, but still didn't move, still curled up in the fetal position, whining like a little baby, "I don't like being sick. It hurts so baaaaaaddd."

I sighed and moved the rest of the medicine off the bed and into the bag for the time being, "I know, now why don't we curl up and watch a movie to relax okay?"

"Titanic, please."

I nodded, kissed his forehead lightly and climbed off the bed. The movie was put into the DVD player and I was back curling up next to him before he could whine. As the movie progressed Kurt's sniffling got louder and louder and if possible he curled up closer and closer to me, "It's so saaddd! He's gonna die, and she's gonna be all alone! Then what's she gonna dooo? Why does he have do dies? Why?"

"Because that's the way the movie is."

"But it's so saddds. He didn't have to dies! They coulda been togever forever, and live happily ever after."

If possible Kurt's voice was whiner than ever. It was nasally and raspy, and I had to admit I found it cute in the beginning but now he was just annoying me. He wouldn't shut up. Everything that came out of his mouth was a whine, whether he wanted it to be or not. When the credits started to roll he burst into tears, crying hysterically. And of course, his head then started to hurt.

"Aaaaahhhhaaaa… it hurts so baaadddddddddd. Make it better Blaine, make it betttterrrrrr! I can't breathe, I can't feel my nose, I can't do anything!" Kurt said through his cries as they got louder and louder.

I tried pulling him closer to me, and cradling him like a little baby, placing light kisses on his forehead. For a while it seemed to calm him down, but when he had turned his head back up towards the T.V. where the credits were still rolling the water works and whining started again, "I don't like sad movies! They always make me so saddd!"

"Then why did we watch it?" I asked looking down at him.

"Because it's AMAZING! It's just so saaaadddd." He whined.

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't and I snapped, "Oh my Katy Kurt! SHUT UP!"

Kurt looked up at me and sniffled before turning away and burying his face in the pillow, "You're meeeaaannn!"

He lifted his head up and took a deep breath through his mouth, "Ack, can't breathe."

I reached over and took hold of his waist turning back towards me, "Look at me Kurt, please try to calm down okay?"

"No! You're mean to me! I hate you Blaine, I hate you!

"No, you don't. Just calm down, please." I said trying to remain calm.

This boy was about to give me a heart attack. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle this. As I tried to hold him close he just began swatting me away, whining yet again, "GO AWAAAAYY!"

"Kurt stop it! I'm not going anywhere."

"I SAID GO! You're being mean to me! And I hate you. Go! Leave! Now!"

"You're sick and you're being emotional, please stop."

But he wouldn't stop. He cried and whined and swatted me just about everywhere he could reach. The adorable nasally voice I had liked in the beginning had just sent me over the edge, if he whined one more time, I was gone. I couldn't take it, I just couldn't. As much as he meant to me, this was too much to handle.

"GO AWAY BLAINE! I don't want you here!"

"This is my room Kurt, you do realize that right?"

"I said gooooooo! You're hurting my head!" He cried.

I had it. Letting go of him, I climbed over him and pushed him more onto the bed so he wouldn't fall off and threw my arms up in the air, "I've had it!"

And with that I left. Storming out of the room, I slammed the door. I wasn't even sure where I was going. I just had to get away from all the whining. Before I could even make my way down the hall my phone rang in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw it was Kurt. Sighing I answered, "What do you want Kurt?"

_I'm sorryyyyy! Come baaaaaacckkk! Pweeease. I won't whine anymore, 'kay?_

I sighed, knowing I couldn't hurt him like this, I really cared about him, "Okay, you promise me you'll be good?"

_I pwomise. I do, kay now come back! I wanna cuddle._

I chuckled, "Okay okay."

Opening the door to my room I saw him curled up in the fetal position once again but this time he was looking up at me, smiling, "I sorry."

Climbing onto the bed and pulling him close to me, I whispered in his ear, "You're such a baby."

He pouted and let his head fall. I just giggled and lifted his chin up and kissed his cheek lightly, "But you're my baby."

Curling up as close as he could into my chest he let his eyes flutter closed. Within seconds he was fast asleep. Sighing I knew I was safe from his whining for at least a few hours, it was almost heavenly. Kurt being sick was treacherous, and I didn't know how much more I could handle, and it had only been one day.

…

I was so relieved the day Kurt finally got better. He had been curled up in my bed whining for almost three days. When he woke up that fourth morning looking up at me with a smile on his face, I knew he was feeling better. He just leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "You're amazing Blaine."

"No. You are."

As we lay there I couldn't help but wonder if what I was feeling looking into his eyes was love or not. I knew I cared about him a lot, but this was different. Maybe it was just too soon, and I was over thinking it. That had to be it. I was still young, how was I supposed to know what love was. I didn't. I had to wait.

About 3 months later, a week before our four-month anniversary, the last day of school for the year Kurt and I were curled up in the common room listening to music and just playing with each other's hands. I ran my hand through Kurt's hair, admiring its softness. I absolutely loved how his hair felt running through my fingers.

Tilting his head towards me I ran my hand along his jaw line, "Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself. Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever. When you talked to my dad like that, that was moment for me, about you."

"Aww, you're so cute Blaine, but I kind of already knew you liked me."

"No, I don't like you."

Kurt looked over at me and widened his eyes. He pushed my hands off of him and tried to run away. I just took hold of his arm and pulled him back down onto my lap. I could see his eyes fill up with tears. I didn't think he would have just assumed something like that, but Kurt was very sensitive. Shaking his head he just sniffled, "No, you don't like me."

"You're right Kurt. I don't like you…. " I responded as he breathed heavily and started to tear up trying to release himself from my grip.

"Stop it. You're getting it wrong."

He looked at me and reached up to wipe a tear away from his face, "Then what?"

As he looked at me, I really began to fear that maybe I was in over my head. What if I was just freaking myself out about this too much? What if it was too soon? I mean, I knew Kurt cared about me, but I didn't know how much or what kind of feeling it really was. But I had to get it out, and besides, I knew I meant it. I really meant it. I meant it with all of my heart.

"I love you."

Kurt's jaw dropped and he blinked, just looking at me, "You…I…finally."

I chuckled, "Finally? Was I really that late? Am I really that clueless?" I let my head fall into my hands.

He took my hands from my face and used them to push my chin up lightly placing a gentle kiss on my lips, "I love you too."

All I could do was grin like a little kid. I took his hand and dragged him up off the couch and ran outside into the perfectly warm weather. Kurt looked up at the sky and the sun, "Why are we out here? It's hot."

"I know I am. I know." I smirked as I ran out into the open field.

I danced around in circles enjoying the perfect weather. This was the only time during the year we were allowed to wear short sleeved uniforms, and believe me I was taking full advantage of it. Kurt had his short sleeve shirt on too, and boy was I enjoying it. That boy had some sexy ass muscles! And every time I looked at him, I couldn't help but grin like a little kid in candy world.

I was just about to climb up at tree when I could feel Kurt's arms wrap around me tightly. He pulled me away from the tree and held me close, squeezing me tight, laughing as I was trying to wriggle free from his grip. He was pretty strong.

"You're just like me when I'm hyper." He said into my ear.

I turned around and looked up into his eyes, "Is this a bad thing?"

"Never, it's one of the reasons you're wonderful." He replied smirking, staring back down at me.

The smile on my face just grew, if even possible, "You know what I think baby?"

"What beautiful?" He said holding me closer.

"Love was made for me and you."

He just blushed and leaned down to kiss me. Did that go as I had planned it to? No. It went better, much better. And guess what? I was loved. Kurt Hummel loved me. Was there anyone else better? Nope.

* * *

Daaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww! :)

-xActDanceWritex


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have gotten together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E either, that's owned by Frank Sinatra. I do HOWEVER own Victoria Anderson/Walker (Tori).

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters.**

Blaine yet again, because I enjoy him.

I changed it to M, because I felt I had to write some Klaine sex...

* * *

Holding him close in my arms I just stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes. As a smile grew across my face I never once took my eyes off of him, "You hungry baby?"

Kurt nodded anxiously, "Starving."

"Good, because I've provided us with a little lunch." I said releasing my arms from around Kurt's waist.

He watched me as I peered around a tree and pulled out a large brown picnic basket. A small chuckle left Kurt's face as he looked at me, "That's so cheesy."

"Only for you." I responded as I set the basket down.

Opening the basket and reaching into it, I pulled out the typical cheesy over rated red and white picnic blanket. As I laid it down I smirked at Kurt, "Don't laugh at my cheesiness. I've always wanted to have a picnic on a red and white picnic blanket, and I finally found one the other day, so I thought we'd have a picnic."

Kurt merely shook his head before he bent down and pressed his lips against mine for a light soft kiss. We sat down on the blanket and I reached into the basket pulling out two zip block bags. Two small cans of Sprite were pulled out along with two chocolate chip cookies.

"There's a ham sandwich for both of us, since I know you like them, two sprites and two chocolate chip cookies, and I have a big bag of tortilla chips. Enjoy your ridiculously cheesy lunch." I explained as I took out the big bag of chips.

Kurt grinned, grabbing the bag of chips and pulling it open, "This is adorable Blaine."

"Only for you."

…

That night we were curled up in the T.V. lounge in the basement of the school. This room was usually used for movie nights that the school sometimes held or for classes requiring movie days, but I had requested that it be open for Kurt and I so we could just relax and spend time together.

Kurt was sitting in between my legs. My arms were wrapped around his waist holding him close up against my chest. Nuzzling his neck I whispered in his ear, "I treasure moments like this."

Turning his head back he smiled softly, "They're my favorite parts of the day."

"You're all I've ever needed to make me smile."

A blush ran across Kurt's face. I just leaned down and kissed those perfectly red strawberry cheeks I loved so much. Knowing very well that all the lines I had used on Kurt were incredibly cheesy, I couldn't help it. Everything I felt around him made me just want to express everything I felt. I wanted to tell him how I felt, even if I was feeling cheesy.

As the credits for our movie that night started to roll, Kurt turned up to me and kissed me quite passionately. I flipped him over onto his back and used one hand to prop me up over him and kissed him back just as passionately. I let my free hand move down his body and up his shirt lightly squeezing occasionally and caressing his beautiful body.

He had one hand placed on my neck just gently resting it there while his other hand slid down my body stopping at my pants. I could feel his hand sliding over to my button, while he fiddled with it with one hand. Pulling away from the kiss I looked down into his blue-green eyes, "Are you sure?"

Kurt just nodded, "Yes. I want you Blaine, I want all of you."

Smiling I slowly slid my hands up his body pulling his shirt off with them, throwing it down onto the floor next to us. I let him slide mine off and drop it to the ground. When I started to fiddle with his belt buckle his breathing accelerated. He closed his eyes and tightly squeezed my sides.

"Kurt, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to. It's perfectly okay."

"I want to." Kurt said breathing heavily.

Gently I ran my hand down his jaw line, "If I'm hurting you just tell me okay?"

Nodding he looked back up into my eyes, "Okay."

I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his body showing his very clear erection through his boxer briefs. Gently placing my hand on it, I rubbed it softly and slowly watching him smile in pleasure. As my hand reached the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them down he winced and put his hands on top of mine quickly.

"You okay baby?" I asked worried.

"I'm scared. I'm really scared."

Holding his hands in mine I gently ran my fingers along them, "It's okay, it's normal to be scared. It hurts the first time."

"How badly?" Kurt asked still breathing quite heavily.

"I'm not entirely sure how to explain it. It's different for everyone. If I do hurt you in any way, please let me know."

Kurt nodded slowly letting go of my hands before he realised what I had just said and looked up at me with his eyes widened, clutching onto my hands even tighter than before, "Wait, you've done it before?"

"Yes."

He almost looked upset and sad like he'd been hoping that I hadn't, "Is that a problem?"

"No, I kind of just hoped we'd be each other's firsts."

I closed my eyes softly for a moment before bringing his hands up to my heart; "If it makes you feel any better it didn't mean anything to me. I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me back but it turns out he was just using me. And I want you to know that I don't feel that way about you at all, and I hope you don't about me."

Kurt shook his head, "I love you Blaine, and I want you in me."

Gently taking Kurt's briefs I pulled them down allowing me to see his cock pressed straight up against him. Smiling cheekily I placed my hand on it gently, rubbing my hand along it, sighing slowly. His cock felt so perfect in my hand. It was almost as if it fit perfectly, like we were meant to be. As I gently let my hand slide up and down, I slowed down as I reached his balls.

Caressing them gently I moved my head down and took one last look up at him before with my free hand I took his cock in my hand and held it up to my mouth, placing gentle butterfly kisses on it, looking up at him as I did. A slow soft breath let his mouth as he sighed in sheer pleasure.

Kissing the bottom of his shaft I looked up and smirked before I let my tongue lick up his entire cock, never taking my eyes off him. As I reached the top I enveloped the soft head in my mouth, sucking on it gently. Gazing into Kurt's eyes, he breathed heavily and I could feel his body tense under mine yet I could see him crack a smile.

Sucking harder on his cock I moved my head around trying to reach as much of it as possible as my hands continued to caress his balls. Pulling off slowly I teased him, trickling my tongue up as I did, gently moving my tongue over his slit before pulling off completely with a smacking sound. With my hand once again I slid it up and down his cock, harder and faster, whilst he moaned. Feeling him harden in my hand I grinned, knowing I had succeeded.

Kurt moaned loudly, taking hold of my shoulder and squeezing it tightly he spoke softly, "Blaine, I… I'm gonna…"

"Go ahead baby, go ahead." I whispered back softly.

He exploded, letting the warm cum cover my hand and his stomach. I grinned and leaned back down licking the soft head, occasionally sucking, and cleaning up his mess. I teasingly placed my fingers in my mouth licking off the warm liquid. Sliding my hands up his body and down his arms I took his hands in mine pulling him up. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips before gently placing his hands on the hem of my pants.

Still holding his hands in mine I helped him unbutton my pants, as I could see just how nervous he was. His hands were shaking and his breathing heavy. I squeezed his hands for reassurance, "It's okay. You don't have to."

Kurt shook his head, "I want to. I want to know what it's like."

With my hands on top of Kurt's I helped him unbutton my pants and slide them down my body. As my pants reached my knees I gently took my hands off Kurt's implying that I wanted him to do the rest. He pulled them off and threw them onto the floor. He placed his hands on my chest and gently and seductively slid them down. Looking into his eyes I couldn't help but grin.

"You worked on your sexy faces sweetie." I said as I curled my toes loving how Kurt's hands moving down my body felt.

Blushing Kurt leaned and kissed my lips lightly before he slid his hands down to my boxer briefs. Gently sliding his hand down my body he gently stopped at my now incredibly hard cock. As he rubbed the large bulge in my underwear I let my head fall back in happiness. I had never felt anything like this before. Not once in my life had I ever been that hard.

Curling my toes up I let out a soft moan telling Kurt just how amazing that felt. He slid his hands in my boxer briefs before pulling them down exposing my hard cock. Sliding his hand up and down it I moaned and looked down into his eyes, those deep beautiful blue-green eyes. Leaning forward he gently enveloped the head of my cock in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

I moaned loudly, and reached down squeezing Kurt's shoulder tightly. He gently sucked his way off my cock before he looked up at me, placing his hands on my waist pulling me down as he lay back on the couch. Gazing up into my eyes with an innocent smile on my face he whispered softly, "I want you inside me right now."

Kissing Kurt gently I smiled before I reached down to grab the bag I had brought with the movies in it. Resting the bag on his stomach I peered in searching around, finally coming up with a bottle of lube. Looking up at me Kurt blinked and let his jaw drop, "You're kidding, right Blaine?"

As I dropped the bag back on the floor still holding the lube in my hand I smirked, "No, why what's wrong?"

"You seriously carry that stuff around with you?"

"Well yeah, you never know when you're gonna need it."

"BLAINE! That makes you sound like such a slut!"

I hung my head in shame and sat down on my heels, "I'm sowwy, I don't wanna be a slut."

"You're my little slut."

Grinning and smirking like a little kid I twisted the cap off slowly teasing Kurt smirking as I did. Dropping the cap on the floor I squirted some lube onto my hand before placing it on the table next to us. Rubbing my hands together I gently ran one up and down his hard cock as one of my fingers gently rubbed his entrance. As I did I could hear him moan softly.

Gently I pushed a finger inside him just as Kurt started breathing deeply as his moans got louder with each moment I moved my finger inside of him. Pushing farther inside of him I could feel my finger sliding in with him. He arched his back and closed his eyes sighing with pleasure. Shifting my finger slightly and moving it around just a bit I hit the spot. His hand reached up grabbing the back of the couch squeezing tightly as he let out a scream.

I grinned and pulled out slowly before I pushed two fingers in, opening him up, gently moving in and out with my lubed finger. His screams, louder and his breathing, heavier, he was without a doubt feeling incredible. Knowing that I felt an experience I never thought I would, I had no idea what he was feeling. But by the look of the expression on his face there was nothing more beautiful, nothing more genuine. I could see it and I was enjoying it. He was so tight and warm; it felt good on my finger. Moving my finger faster and harder I felt him grab onto my waist digging his fingers into my back.

"Fuck me Blaine." He said through his heavy breathing, his voice raspy and sexy.

"As you wish." I whispered back as I slowly pulled my fingers out of him.

Taking my cock in my hand I ran my hand up and down it a few times, coating it with the lube, I gently brought it down to Kurt's entrance rubbing it up and down, teasing him. He whined, not annoyingly but sexily, making me only want to thrust inside him more. Slowly I pushed my cock into him, watching as his face lit up in pleasure. He clutched tighter onto the couch as I pushed my cock deeper into him.

He let out a loud moan only making me more excited. I pulled out and pushed in harder and faster. Letting out a shrill scream he let his head fall back, sinking deep into the couch as he felt me inside of him. Moving faster and harder with every thrust I not only knew I was sending shivers down his spine, but mine as well, he was tight and felt amazing around my rock hard cock.

"OH FUCK! FUCK YES! BLAAI—FUCK!" Kurt screamed.

I had never felt anything like this. He for sure as hell was making me the happiest man on earth. I didn't ever recall being so hard and coming so quickly. I enjoyed it, but it was an interesting feeling, different. I felt like I was in heaven. Sliding my hands down Kurt's legs as I kept thrusting deeper and deeper into him I stopped at his ass, squeezing it tightly as I fucked him.

"Kurt… you're… Oh fuck…so OH FUCK!" I cried.

Thrusting my rock hard cock into Kurt's tight entrance I dug my fingers into his back, trying desperately to keep myself up. Clenching my butt muscles I pounded into Kurt, harder and faster, sending shivers up my body as goosebumps formed on his.

He looked as if he was almost hyperventilating, screaming from both pain and pleasure. As I slowed down for a moment trying to collect myself knowing within the next few seconds I'd be exploding just as he had done I smiled over at him, "How're you baby?"

"I….I… you're magical." He said trying desperately to catch his breath.

"I'm that good?" I asked.

All he could do was nod as he pushed himself onto me, harder and faster than I had been just a few moments ago. I smirked, "Oh so you want more huh?"

He just tried to smile as he reached down holding his cock in his hand moving it up and down with my movements. Watching him play with his cock and me thrusting inside of him fast and hard I couldn't take it anymore. I looked down at him, so happy, "Honey, I'm gonna exp- Oh Gosh, inside you."

"Yes! YES! YES! OH FUCK!"

I exploded inside him, letting all my cum fill him up. He slowed his breathing as I pulled out of him slowly and gently, bringing my covered cock out, still feeling ridiculously rock hard. It hurt, it hurt badly, I could feel the tension, but it was breathtaking. Kurt was tight and perfect and just all around fuckable.

"Kurt… you're so… so tight and perfect…" I said catching my breath.

"I love you." Kurt responded when he could finally breathe again.

"I love you too sweetheart, and I sure as hell love fucking you."

He looked up at me, slowly inhaling in and out, "How was I? You know… compared to that other guy?"

"No comment."

The other guy I had fucked didn't feel nearly as good as Kurt had. It might have been because I now honestly knew what it felt like to fuck someone I loved. I knew what love meant, and I genuinely cared so much about him that nothing else mattered. I wasn't thinking of anyone else, just him. The way my cock felt inside of him was perfect. It was like it knew where it was meant to be.

"Is that a good thing?" Kurt asked trying to sit up.

I gently pushed him back down, "You might not want to move for a while, and yes, yes it is. I can't compare."

Kurt grinned and gestured for me to move closer to him. I leaned in and he took hold of my neck and pulled me down gently kissing me passionately, deeply and lovingly. This was perfect, it wasn't at all how I had planned for it to happen, but that didn't matter, nothing else mattered. He was all mine, and I wouldn't have traded it for anything. I had just fucked Kurt Hummel; my life was perfect.

He wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me and holding me there. I gladly wrapped mine around his waist hugging him back, just lying with him, in the perfect post sex moment. We were lying there relaxing trying to breathe normally once again when I heard my phone ring. Groaning I reached down and pulled it out of my bag, _Tori._

I answered it, wondering why she was calling, "Hey Tor, what's up?

_I wanted to check up on you, and there was also something else I need to tell you._

"Well I'm actually feeling the best I have ever felt in my life." I said looking down at Kurt smiling, "And what was it you needed to tell me?"

_Why are you feeling so wonderful? Lemme guess. Kurt._

"Yup!"

_Okay well, let's see if I can explain it._

"You heard that where? From who?"

Kurt looked up at me confused. He tilted his head to the side and whispered, "What?"

I moved the phone away from my mouth for a moment, "Give me a second."

He nodded and just watched me react to what Tori was saying. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't, I really couldn't. I had hoped it wouldn't happen, but it had, and it was going to and I honestly didn't know how to prepare myself for it. As she finished up telling me everything she had heard I just sighed, "Okay. Thanks."

I hung up and dropped my phone onto the floor, "She just ruined my post sex moment."

Kurt smirked and reached out, gently running his hands on my cock, "You could always just fuck me again, or let me try."

"Oh, would you?" I asked anxiously.

Nodding Kurt smiled as I helped him turn over so he was on top of me.

* * *

Fwoah! Sex scene! I hope it's good, I was afraid... DUN DUN DUN! What did Tori tell Blaine?

-xActDanceWritex


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have gotten together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do own Victoria Walker, and Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

Kurt's point of view, Tori's point of view, then Blaine.

* * *

I sat curled up into Blaine's chest smiling up at him. The last few hours we had just spent together were unbelievable. He was amazing, and I knew I'd never been so happy. Just sitting in his arms I felt perfect. My back was pressed up against his warm, beautiful chest. He had his arms wrapped around my waist holding me tightly. Gently Blaine was placing light kisses on my neck as I giggled softly.

"Blaine, that tickles."

"I know, and your laugh is so cute."

All I could do was blush. And when I did he just kissed me more. Naturally my smile got bigger. I giggled louder and curled up, if possible closer to Blaine's chest. Blaine started nibbling on my ear and all I knew to do was smile.

"Blaaaaaaine, stop, you're gonna make me want you again."

Chuckling he just continued nibbling on my ear, "What's your point?"

"I'm still in pain."

"Awww, I was that good huh?"

I just nodded and turned to look up my boyfriend with a grand smile on my face, "Why?"

Blaine leaned down and pressed a light kiss against my lips, "Why am I so sexy? I don't know."

All I could was laugh, "Yes Blaine, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"You see how wonderful we are together, we can finish each other's sentences."

Once again I laughed nodding slowly as I stood up from the couch, taking hold of Blaine's hand in mine pulling him up with me. Swinging my hand with his I smirked and bounced out of the room pulling him along with me. Blaine looked at me confused but had no objections. Dragging him down the hall I knew no one was in the building. I wanted to run around the school, giggling with his hand in mine.

"Where are we going Kurt?"

"I don't know, I just kind of want to run around the school. We have about an hour until Tori gets here to come pick us up and show us her new house."

"So we're going to act like complete idiots?" Blaine asked stopping for a moment.

"Yes, do you have a problem with this?" I asked still bouncing lightly on my feet.

Blaine shook his head, squeezed my hand tighter and ran down the halls of the school. We spent the better part of an hour running around through the hallways, skipping, dancing and singing loudly. There were still some of the teachers in school, but they only ever laughed at us. We were just about to head through the language wing when Blaine's phone began to buzz in his pocket.

He pulled it out for a moment and stuffed it back into his pocket, "Tori's here. Let's go!"

We raced up to Blaine's room and grabbed our bags by his door. My father had agreed to let me stay with Blaine and Tori for the weekend before he wanted me back at home. As we left the school to head to Tori's car Blaine turned to me, "Are you afraid of dogs?"

"No, why?"

"Tori and Ben just bought a puppy, her name's Anika. From the pictures I've seen she's adorable!"

I loved dogs. All I could do was squeal, "Aww! What kind of dog is she?"

"I'll let you see for yourself, cause by the looks of it she's in the car." Blaine responded as we had just stepped outside the school building.

With Blaine's hand still firmly in mine we walked over to Tori and Ben's Honda. The trunk was popped and Blaine threw our bags into the trunk. Shutting it, he turned towards me for a moment and whispered, knowing the windows were open, still not particularly ready to say anything yet to Tori and Ben, "I love you baby."

I blushed and whispered back, "I love you too beautiful."

Opening the car door I looked in and saw the most adorable brown and white Shih Tzu puppy. I squealed and picked up the little puppy, holding her in my arms as I slid into the car. Shutting it behind me, I fastened my seatbelt and pulled the puppy close to me, petting her. She was so fluffy and soft.

Tori turned back and smiled at me, "Hey, it's Kurt! It's really nice to finally meet you. I'm glad you're coming. I could definitely use the extra hand. And besides if you're as awesome as Blaine says you are I have to approve."

"I could use as many people as possible to keep this one," Ben said point to Tori, "calm and sane. Her mood swings are starting to drive me insane."

Blaine and I only chuckled, playing with Anika. She had jumped down from my arms and sat happily in between Blaine and I. As we drove down the highway I entertained myself with the beautiful puppy sitting next to me. We pulled up into a driveway of a beautiful little two story house. Tori turned around and grinned, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's perfect for you two." Blaine said as he climbed out of the car, grabbing our bags out of the trunk.

I took hold of Anika in my arms and held her, happily following Ben, Blaine and Tori into the house. The door was opened to the little house. Up on the ceiling was a giant grand chandelier, elegant marble floors and an elegant grand staircase by the foyer. I hadn't expected the house to be so large, it looked so small from the outside, "Tori, this is beautiful."

"Thanks Kurt." Tori said as she sighed and turned to face all the boxes that were piled up everywhere.

I felt Blaine's hand grab hold of my shirt, "Come up, I'll show you around."

Nodding I followed Blaine up the stairs, but he stopped me, shook his head and laughed, "Leave Anika down here."

"But she's so adorable and cute."

Seeing Blaine's face I just sighed and put Anika down on the floor, waving bye to her. She looked up at me and just barked. Rushing up the stairs after Blaine I couldn't help but smile, "I really like your sister, and Ben is pretty funny too. But oh my gosh, Anika is adorable!"

Blaine chuckled at me as he pushed open a door at the end of the hall. In the room was a bed frame with a mattress and a dresser. It was very simple, still not yet furnished, most of which was downstairs to be unpacked. Dropping the bags next to the door and shutting the door behind him Blaine took hold of my hand and pulled me up against his chest.

Placing his hand on the side of my face he leaned in slowly and pressed his soft lips against mine. I slid my hands up and around his neck as I deepened the kiss. He pushed me back towards the bed. Just as I was about to be pushed onto the bed I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and Lady Gaga's Just Dance play. Groaning I pulled looked down at the screen, "It's my dad."

Answering the phone, I answered, a little bit confused, "Hey Dad."

_So uhm… Kurt… I know you have a boyfriend now, and I know you're gonna be uh… doing things. So I thought maybe we could have "the talk." Would you mind coming home this weekend?_

I bit my lip and all I could do was chuckle softly, "Well, I think I'm good."

_What? What do you mean?_

"Well, I was safe." This conversation was so awkward.

_What?_

I was glad that I wasn't sitting with him during this conversation, "We. Were. Safe."

_Oh okay, well then…WAIT. You had… you know? _I could hear his voice change and I was a little worried.

"Yes dad, we had sex."

_Oh… Okay then. So you're good? You know what to do? You know about all that kind of stuff?_

"Yes dad." I responded looking over at Blaine trying not to laugh.

_Okay, well if you have questions or anything, you know I'm here._

"I'm good dad."

And with that my dad hung up the phone and I just fell onto the bed staring at Blaine, "That was probably the weirdest conversation I've ever had."

Blaine sat down onto the bed, scooted up to rest up against the headboard and patted the space in between his legs. I curled up into his chest, "I don't know that I really ever want to have to talk to my dad like that again."

"What happened honeybear?"

"My dad wanted to have "the talk" with me."

Chuckling Blaine just squeezed me tight, "It's a little late now."

"I know. That's what I told him."

Sliding his hands up my shirt Blaine placed light butterfly kisses on my neck, "Mmm, you're so tasty."

I turned bright strawberry red as he flipped me over onto my back kissing his way down my chest. I had every intention of letting him kiss his way all over my body but I felt a little bit awkward, "Baby… mmmm, baby, your sister is downstairs, it's really weird."

"I could just keep you quiet."

I tilted my head up towards my boyfriend looking confused, "How were you going to go about doing that?"

Teasing me by running his hand up and down my body, "I have socks, duct tape and then there's always silencing you with kisses."

…

Earlier that morning I had gone to visit my mother to talk about future baby plans as well as pregnancy rumors. I had to make sure that all the information in these books was true. I was sitting on the couch talking with my mother when my father walked in. He always gave me the chills; I knew I wasn't meant to be scared but I couldn't help it. I was quite into the conversation with my mother when my phone rang, _Blaine._

I raised my eyebrow and answered, "Hey Blaine, what's up?

He didn't respond to anything. All I heard was heavy breathing and then out of nowhere came, _Fuck me Blaine. _I thought I was hearing things. Continuing to listen I hoped that I was seriously just going a little crazy. I thought it was all hormonal pregnancy things. But the next few words told me I wasn't going mad.

_OH FUCK! FUCK YES! BLAAI—FUCK!_

My brother was having sex with his boyfriend. My brother, Blaine was having sex with Kurt. I wasn't entirely sure what to do. The only thing I knew to do was let my jaw drop. I didn't want to hear anymore of it. Pulling the phone away from my ear I held it in my hand before ending the call.

My father just looked at me, confused, "What's wrong Tori?"

"Oh nothing." I said just shaking my head and turning back to my mother.

I tried to hold in my shock of what I had just heard but I couldn't. Even the thoughts of my mother trying to give me information about being pregnant couldn't keep my mind off this. But this didn't fool my father at all. He knew something was up, and he knew it wasn't particularly good. It's not that I thought Blaine having sex was a bad thing, I just didn't want to hear it, and my ear was still a little shocked and confused.

"Tori, you look like you just saw a ghost. What did Blaine say?" He asked looking up at me sternly.

"Nothing Dad. It's no big deal."

My mother looked up at me with a worried look on her face. I knew she wouldn't say anything, but I had to tell someone else. Leaning in I cupped my hands around her ear and whispered, "Blaine had sex with Kurt, he pocket dialed me and I heard a good chunk of it."

As I pulled away I heard her breathe slowly. She just stared at me, as shocked as I had been, "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was Mom, I really wish I was."

She put her hand over her mouth in shock. Shaking her head she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that her son was no longer a little baby anymore. He wasn't as innocent as she had thought he was. And I was just still shocked. My baby brother wasn't innocent anymore.

Crossing his arms across his chest my dad stood up and breathed heavily. I could see his chest move up and down with his breathing, "Victoria Aubrey Anderson, you will tell me what the fuck Blaine called you about!"

I shook my head, "No I won't. And I'm not an Anderson anymore! You can't tell me what to do!"

"You will not talk back to me like that! You know better than to do that Victoria!" He said stepping towards me and grabbing my arms tightly, pulling me close to him.

Breathing slowly I tried to wriggle free form his grip, "Dad stop. You know this scares me."

"I don't care Victoria, just tell me what Blaine said to you." He said shaking me.

I shook my head quicker, "NO!"

"Tell me or I'm not paying for medical bills when you get pregnant!"

Dropping my jaw, I just stared at him. He did not just say that. I didn't know what to do. I knew I didn't have the money to pay for the bills by myself. I needed him, but I felt bad ratting out on Blaine for that. Sighing deeply and slowly I looked into his eyes, "Blaine pocket dialed me. He was having… he was having sex… sex with Kurt."

He dropped his hands from my arms, spun on his heels and slowly headed back into his T.V. room. I knew this was my time to leave. I hugged my mother and left, knowing in a couple hours I'd have to go pick up Blaine.

…

I was lying on the mattress holding Kurt tightly up against my chest fiddling with his hands. I was enjoying the moment just cuddling up with my boyfriend, staring at the blank ceiling. But as always, it was interrupted by something. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out of my pocket I saw who was calling, _Home._

After collecting myself I answered, hoping it wouldn't be bad, "Hello?"

_Blaine, you're a disgrace._

I knew right away whose voice it was, and I was afraid. Even over the phone I was afraid of him, "What did I do now?"

_How the fuck could you fuck someone? You're supposed to live up to the family honor._

"I'm sorry. I thought that by now you'd be over that. I'm not changing, and I love Kurt, I really do and nothing you can say or do will change that."

_You will get your fucking ass back home right this instant, so I can teach you a fucking lesson._

"I…"

_Do not talk back to me! Get your ass home!_

I sighed, "Yes father. I'm on my way."

Falling to the side I groaned looking up at Kurt with a terrified look on my face, "I don't want to go."

"You're going?"

Nodding I kissed his head, "Yes, I should be back soon, wish me luck."

I stood up, sighed and started to leave the room. I heard the bed make noises and I felt Kurt's arms wrap around my waist. Being pulled into him I giggled before I turned around to face him, grinning like a little kid. Just staring into his eyes, I could feel everything turning around.

Placing my hand on his cheek I leaned in and placed a kiss on his perfect lips. I pulled him close hugging him just standing there. Pulling away I held him right up against my chest, "You can watch a movie or something. Please, please, please text me okay?"

"Okay." Kurt smiled gazing up into my eyes.

"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, so much."

"I love you Blaine Jasper Anderson, so much."

Kissing his forehead softly I held him close for a moment before I took a deep breath and headed downstairs, "Hey Tor, I have to go somewhere, can I borrow the car?"

Tori looked up from the sofa where she'd been cuddling with Ben and Anika, "Oh, uhm, yeah sure, the keys are by the door."

I took the keys and sighed, "Kurt's upstairs, I can't take him with me."

"Oh, okay, we'll take good care of him." Tori smiled as she watched her brother go.

I hopped in the car and took deep breaths, sending Kurt a quick text.

From: Blaine

_I'm scared sweetheart._

From: Kurt

_Don't be. You're going to be okay, I promise._

From: Blaine

_Whatever happens, don't forget I love you._

From: Kurt

_Nothing's going to happen, but I love you too._

As I drove down the highway I tried to contain my anger and fear. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. That phone call had terrified me and I didn't want to know what was going to happen. I couldn't handle any more pain, I really couldn't. It may have not looked like it but I was gentle.

After the three hours of horendus torture of driving to my parents' house I drove up into the driveway breathing deeply sending Kurt a quick text.

From: Blaine

_I'm heading in. _

From: Kurt

_You'll be just wonderful baby._

From: Blaine

_Don't forget you mean the world to me._

From: Kurt

_Aww, you're wonderful. Good luck!_

From: Blaine

_xx_

I unlocked the door and pushed it open, peeing in, seeing my dad standing there, waiting for me. Stepping inside I shut the door behind me and looked up at him, "Blaine."

"Dad."

He stepped towards me, ready to hurt me, but I couldn't take it, I whipped my hand up and punched him in the nose, "You've ruined me."

That would have been the second time this year I had punched someone. What was wrong with me? They were both defending someone I loved. They were both defending Kurt. I really did love him. I was so whipped. And with a punch in the stomach I stormed out the door. I heard it open behind me once again before I turned back to see him looking at me.

"That takes courage Blaine."

* * *

Courage is all it takes.

-xActDanceWritex


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker and Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

Blaine, Kurt, Blaine

* * *

I looked up at him and nodded, "I know."

"You don't ever punch your elders. It's disrespectful!" He shouted at me grabbing my shoulders and yanking me close to him.

"I'm sorry!" I cried trying to wriggle from his grip.

"You better be fucking sorry!"

Having to get away, all I knew to do was rip my shoulders from his grip and I did just that. Glaring at him one last time I breathed deeply before jumping back in the car and heading out as fast as I could. The entire drive back I had the radio blasting, just rocking out to music. It seemed to sooth me, as I tried not to think about any of what had just happened.

When I arrived back at Tori's house I breathed slowly and walked up into the house. Opening the door I slipped in, trying not to draw attention to myself. But Tori had super senses. It was probably because she was pregnant. Sighing I walked over to her as she just looked at me. Sitting down next to her I breathed deeply. She looked over at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happened Blaine?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said looking down at my hands.

"Blaine, what happened?" Tori asked, really confused.

I didn't want to say it, "I did something bad Tori."

Tori reached over and took my hand and stroked it softly, "What did you do?"

Shaking my head I let my head fall as I could feel my breath quicken and my heart beat fast. Still afraid to admit it to anyone else but me I didn't know what to do, "I can't tell you."

"Blaine Anderson, what did you do?" Tori asked me sternly.

"I punched Dad."

She just looked at me, her eyes widened, "You punched him?"

I nodded and pulled my hand away from hers, "I know I shouldn't have done it, but I don't know I felt like I needed to."

Tori sighed, stood up and went into the kitchen. The kitchen was always where she went to think because she'd come back with a cookie or a drink. I took this as my chance to get away. I couldn't handle people right now. A part of me wanted to rush upstairs and tell Kurt but I was scared but I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else right now.

I had to tell Tori because she knew what my father was like, in hopes that she could help fix it. But right now, I had to get away. I stood up off the couch and left the house once again, closing the door quietly behind me. Still luckily holding Tori's keys in my hand I got back into the car and drove off. I didn't know where I was going; I just had to get away.

…

I was sitting on Blaine's bed flipping through T.V. channels wondering what was taking Blaine so long. Not thinking any of it I settled on Cake Boss, a show I'd loved ever since it had started. It was Blaine's show, and mine and I was now watching it for him. The door opened and I saw Tori's head poke in. I smiled up at her, "Hey Tori, what's up?"

"Have you seen Blaine? He came back about three hours ago and then I don't know where he went."

"What do you mean he came back? What do you mean you don't know?"

Tori sat down on the bed across from me, "He came back earlier, and then he left again and I don't know where he went. I'm really worried. I don't think he's doing so well."

"What happened Tori?"

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, looking as if she was afraid to tell me, "He kind of punched our dad."

I dropped my jaw and stared at her. Blaine punched his father. That must have taken a whole lot of courage. The only thing I knew to do was to call or text him. I decided that a text would have worked better; at least I didn't have to actually hear him yell at me, I could just see it.

From: Kurt

_Blaine, where are you? Are you okay?_

A text came back almost instantly, and that made me feel better.

From: Blaine

_I just needed to be alone for a while._

From: Kurt

_Come back, we're worried about you._

Within the next twenty minutes we heard the door slam shut. Jumping up from the bed we ran down the stairs to see Blaine standing there, emotionless with Tori's keys in his hand. I rushed to hug him, only to get a half a hug, not even very enthusiastic anyway, "Are you okay?"

He just looked at me and said softly, "Yeah, I need to be alone."

Placing Tori's keys in her hand he pushed his way between us and walked up the stairs. I looked up at him, "If you need anything let me know okay?"

"Whatever."

Looking up at him I really got worried, Blaine never said whatever. I followed him up the stairs and took hold of his hand, turning him around, "Talk to me. Tori told me what happened. Are you sure you're okay?"

He glanced at me for a moment before turning around to face Tori, "YOU WHAT? Why the fuck did you tell him? I told you that in confidence!"

Both Tori and I jumped at his sudden outburst. She put her hands up in the hair, "What? He's your boyfriend; he's a part of your life. He deserved to know why all of a sudden you were upset."

"No. I was upset, and now I'm pissed."

Holding her head low Tori spoke softly, "At me?"

"No. I just… I just need to be alone."

And with that he raced up the stairs. I just watched, afraid I had just lost the Blaine I'd loved. I had never seen him like this and it hurt. It hurt really bad. He had just torn apart my heart. I never thought I'd have to see his face like that. This Blaine wasn't the cool and confident one I knew, but scared. It wasn't like that night during Spring break, but different. He was scared of himself.

I wasn't sure how that played out, but he was so afraid that he felt the need to get angry about it. Because I could tell that he didn't know how to handle himself. All of his emotions were getting the best of him. It terrified me. Sighing softly I sat down on the couch in the living room, picking Anika up, holding her close to me.

"You know Anika, you're lucky you had no clue what just happened."

She turned her little head and tried to lick my face, I just laughed, "I kind of wish I could be you right now. Your life is so perfect and happy. You just run around and bark and sit on people's feet and they just pick you up and tell you how adorable you are. And even if you do something stupid, no one can stay mad at you for so long, because you're so cute and fluffy."

Just barking she sat there happily with her tongue wagging out as I continued to talk to her, "And you don't have to worry about your boyfriend yelling at you, you're too young for that and besides who would ever want to break your heart you're so fluffy. But no, I had to deal with this. I wish you could talk. I need your help."

Just running my hand along her little body trying to figure out how I'd talk to Blaine. I really didn't know what I was supposed to say. Knowing that I'd be getting tired soon I tried to figure out how I'd approach Blaine or if I should really say anything at all. Within the next twenty minutes I could feel myself yawn. It was getting dark outside and I never really liked looking out, it kind of scared me.

Placing Anika in the little bed by the fireplace I said goodbye to her before I headed up. I pushed the door open and saw Blaine lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Breathing slowly I looked over at him, "Hey beautiful?"

Blaine looked over at me, "Oh hey Kurt."

I crawled up onto the bed next to him letting a small smile. He looked at me for a moment before just stared straight at the wall. I reached over and took his hand in mine, stroking it lightly before I lifted his arm up and curled up into his chest, "You'll be okay."

He un-linked his hand from mine and pushed me away, "Get off me! I'm not in the mood for this!"

I scrunched up my nose and looked over at him confused, "The hell Blaine? You didn't have to be so rude about it!"

"Just stop talking Kurt! I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Can you just leave me alone?"

"Fine." I said just turning to the wall staring at it, playing with my hands.

"GET OUT!" Blaine shouted pushing me off the bed.

He had pushed me so hard that I had heard my butt hit the floor hard. Looking up at him I could feel my anger build up inside me, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I don't want to be with people right now, just leave me alone!"

"I get that! But you don't have to push me! It hurt!"

"OH don't be such a fucking baby."

"WHAT? I wasn't being a baby. You shoved me off the bed. Didn't you hear that sound?"

"You're just being a wimp. Fuck off before I really get annoyed."

I just shook my head at him, stormed out, slamming the door behind me. As I left the room and walked down the stairs in hopes of finding either Tori or Ben to talk to and find somewhere else to sleep for the night I began to wonder what had got him so pissed. I knew it wasn't just because his father had upset him. He had never really talked to me like this.

It scared me. I was losing my boyfriend. The last time we had a fight like that was before we got together. We didn't fight. It just wasn't in our nature. But I wasn't entirely sure what I was meant to do. I knew that if it had happened more I'd snap. Pissed off Blaine wasn't pretty and I wasn't going to be getting a whiff of it.

…

That next morning Blaine, Tori, Ben and I were opening boxes trying to sort out some of their belongings. Anika was running around happily seeing all the awesome objects coming out of the boxes. In his hand, Blaine had a knife. He was opening all the boxes, sliding the knife along the tape. Every time he slit tape it was loud. We could all hear it; it was slightly terrifying.

Anika was sitting on her feet looking up at Blaine. Her tongue was sticking out as she panted looking up at him happily. I could see his body tense, not intentionally getting mad at her, but his anger building up and up. Lifting the knife high up he smirked before bringing it down quickly and slitting the tape allowing the box to pop open.

Jumping and barking at the same time, Anika freaked out. She rushed over and hopped onto my lap curling up into a little ball hiding from Blaine. Ben snapped his head up, "What was the point of that?"

"WHAT!" Blaine shouted clutching tightly onto the knife.

"Don't scare Anika, she's just a little puppy. She never did anything to hurt you." Ben said looking over at Anika who was quivering in my lap.

"I did no such thing of that sort! It's not my fault she's a fucking wimp!"

"She's a Goddamn puppy!"

"But she was in my fucking way! I could have slit her throat had I moved my hand in the wrong spot! Why the hell was she watching me anyway?"

Tori took a deep breath turning to face her brother, "Blaine, just stop."

"She's a puppy for fuck's sake! Leave her alone. She can do what ever she wants!" Ben responded.

"Well she's a fucking pain in the ass to me." Blaine said softly.

"Put the fucking knife down and get your ass upstairs, right now!" Ben shouted at him pointing up the stairs.

Blaine laughed uproariously, "You're punishing me? You're not my father, you can't do shit!"

Tori took a deep breath, and with the help of Ben stood up. She stormed over to Blaine, grabbed hold of his arm, snatched the knife out of his other hand, dragged him over to the stairs and pushed him up, "GO UP THE FUCKING STAIRS! YOU'RE BEING A PAIN IN MY FUCKING ASS AND I'M ABOUT READY TO HURT YOU AND I'M YOUR SISTER!"

I just sat there, in shock. Blaine looked down at Tori, "I… I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get your ass up the fucking stairs!" Tori shouted pointing up.

Storming up and mumbling to himself Blaine disappeared up the stairs. Sitting back down on the floor next to Ben she let her head fall into her hands, "I'm so sorry you have to see me like that Kurt."

"It's okay, I agree with you, Blaine is being a pain." I said folding some of the kitchen towels I had in my hand.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He's obviously angry about something. I just… I don't know what."

I was afraid that this rift between him and the rest of the world would break us up. He was scaring me, pissing off people I cared about and was being a downright pain in the ass. I wasn't sure I could take it anymore. But I didn't want to end the relationship; I loved him. As I lifted Anika out of my lap and placed her onto the floor next to me I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked up the stairs.

He was probably just in a bad mood. I had hoped that by later that afternoon it would blow over. My body desperately needed some coffee and I wanted him to go with me, after all it was our thing. But if he was being a little bitch about everything I wasn't sure I wanted to. I did need a break anyway.

About two hours later, it was roughly two in the afternoon; my body began craving coffee, besides I was tired. I hadn't slept that well. After getting used to saying goodnight to Blaine before I fell asleep it had been difficult to fall asleep that night. He had been very pushy and bitchy and I didn't even want to try and say goodnight. I was craving coffee. I needed it, like now.

Heading carefully up the stairs I tried to calm myself down as I promised myself I'd stay as calm and rational as possible. Placing my hand on the door handle I pushed it down slowly as I knocked on the door, "Hey you. I need some coffee, and I was wondering if you'd walk with me down the street to the coffee shop."

Blaine looked up at me, with anger still in his eyes, "Sure. It might help."

I let out a small smile and walked into the room to grab my wallet out of my bag. Shoving it into my back pocket Blaine and I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Leaving the house I felt him walking behind me, breathing deeply. I stopped slowly to walk next to him, but he still said nothing. Once we had reached the shop he just stood in line, absolutely silent.

Stepping up to the counter I ordered, "One grande non fat mocha and one medium drip please."

The cashier nodded, "That'll be $7.45."

I pulled some money out of my wallet and handed it to her. She took it and we walked over to the pick up area. Blaine looked at me, "You bought my coffee? What the hell Kurt? Why the fuck would you do that? It's my thing to buy you coffee."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"How could you just do something like that without telling me?" Blaine whispered loudly.

"I was being polite. You always buy me coffee, so I thought it'd be nice."

"Don't do it again!" Blaine said grabbing his coffee off the counter and storming out.

I picked my coffee up off the table and rushed after him. Once I was outside I just stood there and shouted at him, "What the fuck is wrong with you Blaine? Ever since yesterday you've been a complete ass. I just thought it was a phase but I was wrong! You're an asshole."

Storming ahead of him I tried to make sure he couldn't catch up with me. Reaching Tori's house I pushed the door open and sat down on the couch in a huff.

…

I pushed open the door clutching onto my coffee tightly as I stared over at Kurt, "Kurt?"

He didn't look up at me. He just sat there drinking his coffee staring at the wall. Sitting down next to him I tilted my head to try and look into his beautiful blue green eyes. I knew I had been a bitch the last day or two but I couldn't help it. I was mad. I was mad at myself. I knew I shouldn't have punched my father, but I couldn't help myself.

"Kurt, look at me please."

Snapping his head over to me he blinked and pursed his lips, "What do you want now Blaine? Are you here to yell at me again?"

"No, I want…"

Kurt interrupted me, "I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm sick of hearing it. You've been such an asshole the last couple hours. I'm afraid you'll yell at me again."

"No, I won't." I said trying to reach out to him.

"Do you even know how much you've hurt people today? And not just people, you hurt an innocent adorable puppy!" He just pulled away as his voice got louder.

I looked up at my boyfriend, "I didn't mean for it to…"

"I don't care anymore Blaine. I don't care. You hurt me far too much in the last hour than I ever thought you'd hurt me. I'm afraid of what'll happen if I let it get worse." He stood up and rested his back up against the wall.

What was he talking about? I breathed slowly as I watched Kurt tell me how much I had hurt him. He was really upset, and I never meant to let it get that far. I was afraid I was losing my boyfriend over this. No he wasn't going to break up with me. I'd be a mess.

"I can't handle it anymore Blaine. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do with you. I can't handle you like this. I'm going to ask Tori to take me back to school later so I can go home."

"What? Kurt, what are you talking about? You're supposed to stay here till tomorrow afternoon." I said trying to make him stop talking.

"I know but I'm mad at you right now, and I'm upset and I'm honestly heartbroken. You told me to fuck off. Do you know how that makes me feel? Do you know how it feels to have someone you love tell you to 'fuck off'? It hurts!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just got so angry." I tried to defend everything making him apologize.

"Why? You had no reason to."

"I was mad at myself for punching my dad and I took it out on you and everyone else."

"No, you didn't take it out on us." He said fiddling with his coffee collar, "You unleashed a fury of madness!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm done with your apologies. I don't want to hear them. I can't take it anymore. I don't know that I want to ever have to take it."

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

I was getting really afraid. He was breaking up with me. I was going to lose him. Breathing slowly I told myself I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to yell or take anger out on anything inanimate or any of my family members or friends. I was going to be calm and rational about this, I had to.

He bit his lip and looked over at me with a saddened expression, "I think we should take some time apart."

Looking up at him my jaw dropped as I could feel tears build up in my eyelids, "You're not serious."

"I am. We need time apart. I need some time to heal from what you've done. And honestly I think both Tori and Ben need some time away from you, they're just starting a family and a house and you're stressing both of them out. I'm going to go in about an hour or two and I suggest you do too."

"No, Kurt, please don't. I'm sorry. I love you, you know that."

"I know you love me and I love you but if you really love something you have to let it go. And if it's meant to be it'll come back to you."

"You can't be serious. After everything we've been through you're just going to end it like that?"

"Blaine, you're pissing me off, I need some time alone. I just have to get out of here. Have a great summer and don't ever forget it okay?"

I just sighed and breathed in deeply, "Never ever."

Watching Kurt stand up from the couch and go into the kitchen. I could hear Tori's voice saying yes. Holding my head low I sniffled as I could feel tears running down my cheeks. Before I knew it Tori had the door open and I saw Kurt walking out with his duffel bag. I snatched a pillow from the couch and held it close to me, letting my head fall into it, bursting into tears. He was gone. He was really gone. I was single. I was single? What? No! And more tears fell. I was crying, honestly, seriously crying.

I was a mess. The only other time I had ever cried was when my dad had hurt me. But this time I could feel my heart slowly breaking, piece by piece as it left my body, leaving me with almost nothing. I, Blaine Anderson, was a heartbroken mess cuddling up on the couch with a pillow. It wasn't me.

* * *

Oh noes! :(

-xActDanceWritex


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker and Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

Tori, Blaine, 3rd Person, Blaine

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kurt had broken up with Blaine and I couldn't take it anymore. There was a stack of pizza boxes and Chinese food almost a mile high sitting in his room. No one was allowed to go in there unless they had food or a movie he had requested. I felt like I was obligated to help him though, after all he was my brother.

But I was starting to go a bit crazy and to top it all off my pregnancy hormones were raging. There were days when I wanted to just scream at the top of my lungs. But I had to remain calm, I had to help him remain calm, but in order to do that I had to remain calm. Taking a deep breath I calmly walked up the stairs only to see a higher stack of take out.

I couldn't figure out how he got so much take out. I never saw them come in. Knocking on the door I hoped he'd answer, "Blaine?"

Hearing nothing, I knew he wasn't doing well at all. Peering in I saw him clutching his pillow close to his chest, his face covered in tears and a sad romantic movie playing on his T.V. Stepping in I just sat on the corner of his bed watching him, trying to decide what I was supposed to do. The tears fell down his face, more than I'd ever seen it. His nose was read and his pillow practically soaked.

Turning towards the T.V. I saw he was watching 'When Harry Met Sally'. That was his and Kurt's movie. I wondered how many times he had watched it. I felt the need to say something, but I didn't know what. I know I had broken up with people before but Blaine was different. He was so strong and free willed, while I hadn't been. I wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

He didn't respond. I tried again, "Blaine, please talk to me."

Once again, he didn't move an inch. Not having much patience, I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest, "Stop fucking sulking and get your ass out bed. I'm sick and tired of you like this. The smell of Chinese food and pizza is stinking up my house and I'm not okay with it. You need to get out of this room, I'm sure your clothes smell and you haven't shaved either! And I'm pretty sure you haven't showered, that is so fucking nasty. Please get up and shower and put clothes on before I drag you out of that bed."

He just looked up at me for a quick moment before turning back to his movie. I left the room in a huff. There was only one way I was going to get anything out of him. I knew I had to bring in backup. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I dialed my mother's number. She picked up almost instantly, _Hey, what's up Tori?_

"Mom, Blaine has gone crazy. He's been cooped up in that room for the last two weeks, eating Chinese food and pizza, crying his eyes out watching sappy romantic movies. He won't talk to any of us and just sits there clutching his pillow. I need your help."

I heard my mom sigh in the background; _I'll be over as fast as I can. Try and hold up the fort for a bit longer._

"Of course Mom. Hurry up." I replied chuckling.

Sitting on the couch waiting for my mother to get there I ran my hand through my hair trying to calm myself down. The fact that my little brother was crying hysterically in his room wasn't exactly helping me calm down. I was afraid I'd have a break down. I couldn't handle that. Blaine couldn't handle that. Ben couldn't handle that. Turning my head to the door, I tapped my fingers on my leg, waiting for him to get home.

I needed him right now, knowing very well that he'd calm me down. That was one of the reasons I loved him, he always knew just what to do. And at this precise moment, I had no clue. As I could start feeling my breath quicken I tried desperately to not hyperventilate. I head a car drive up and my head snapped over to the door, to see the doorknob turn and Ben walk in with a smile on his face.

He walked over to me, grinning, placing a light kiss on my lips, "How's my beautiful wife and kids?"

"Pissed off as shit." I said looking straight.

Dropping his back on the floor he sat down next to me, "Holy shit, why baby?"

"Blaine."

He laughed, "Oh, I should have guessed. Please tell me that you've called in back up."

I just nodded, "My mother is coming."

…

Clutching my pillow to my chest all I could do was cry as I sat on my bed watching the world's sappiest romance movies, eating pepperoni pizza and Chinese sesame chicken; Kurt's two favorite take out dishes. It was the only way I knew to cope. I had to think of him. I had to. He was all that crossed my mind. He was all I ever wanted to think about.

I could still clearly remember what his face looked like when he got up and left. He looked heartbroken but I could tell he thought it was for the best. I however didn't. I didn't want to lose Kurt. I couldn't. Not now and not ever. He was quite literally the best thing that had happened to me. Everything he did made me happy. I knew I was being cheesy, but I didn't care.

Kurt was my everything, my all. And I didn't know what I was going to do without him. Over the next two weeks I probably lost all the water in my body from crying so hard. I had never cried so much. What bothered me so much was that I knew it was all my fault. I hadn't meant to be so mean and harsh to everyone, it just kind of happened. And now just sitting in this room all alone I began to wonder if I could fix it.

I knew that calling Kurt would have been a bad idea. Every time I picked up my phone I started to cry. It was almost as if it was a natural reaction to cry at the thought of Kurt, which made sense right? I mean we had broken up; we were no longer together. As I hugged the pillow closer to my chest I began to wonder how he was doing. Was he worse off than I was?

I wanted to know. But was I allowed to know? I'm sure he wasn't doing well, after all, who would be doing well after they broke up with me? I didn't mean to sound cocky, I really didn't. It's just that in my mind everything had gone a whole lot smoother. And well it didn't end up in a break up, but just a disagreement. But as usual, nothing ever went the way I planned.

…

Rachel had stayed back from Glee practice that afternoon. She was looking around the room imagining how she thought the last song they had practiced should go. Lately she had been so out of her game that she hadn't had the courage to voice her opinion. It wasn't like her, but just the thought of Finn was taking over her mind. Day after day she saw Finn and Quinn get closer and closer. She didn't approve.

Standing outside the classroom was Finn. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a cheeky grin on his face. There was always something about Rachel that made Finn want to watch her forever. She always had so much energy, but he couldn't understand why she'd been so upset lately. Stepping into the room he smiled at her as she turned around to face him.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" She said just staring at him.

"Well I noticed you hadn't been in a good mood lately and I'm kind of worried."

Rachel looked up at Finn, breathing slowly, wondering if he was just teasing her. She sat down on one of the chairs and sighed, letting her head fall into her hands. He sat down next to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Turning into his chest, she took hold of his shirt and just sat there, breathing in his scent, trying not to cry.

"Are you okay? Rachel? Are you sure you're alright?"

Lifting her head up, her eyes met Finn's, "No, I'm not. I just… it's just that you and Quinn have been bothering me lately."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked never taking his gaze away from hers.

"She's getting really clingy and it's disgusting me."

Finn leaned down closer to her, smiling softly, "Me too, which is why I just broke up with her. Besides I realised something during practice today."

Not knowing what to do, all Rachel could do was stare at him, shocked, "Wait, you broke up with Quinn? You had the courage to do that? But you're like her little bitch. You follow her around like a puppy."

"I…I do not!"

Rachel sat back into her chair, turning away from him, "Finn, listen to me. You do. You're a little bitch when you're with her. You never have your own opinions. Or if you do, you always have to check with her before you say it. I hate it."

"I'm sorry. But I'm not with her anymore. I couldn't take it. I don't want to be a part of her life right now. She's starting to annoy me."

"THANK YOU! Finally, it's about time." Rachel said throwing her hands up into the air.

"Hey, that's not fair." Finn said turning to face her.

Just smiling she looked up at him, "I had to say it. It was true, we'd all been waiting for you two to break up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I uhm, there was an actual reason that I came in here."

"What's that?" Rachel asked looking up at him, hoping it was something good.

Finn leaned in towards her, took her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers. Letting Finn kiss her for a moment, Rachel blinked trying to take it in before she let her eyes flutter closed as she kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair.

When he pulled away slowly, he just smiled, "I don't know how I was away from you for so long. I know you hurt me, but I hurt myself by not being with you."

"Aww Finn, I've missed you."

He kissed her lightly again, "I love you Rachel Berry."

Rachel shook her head as she ran her hand along his jaw line, "No, I love you Finn Hudson."

…

That June I was sitting in my room, bored out of my mind. It had been not even a month since I had broken up with Kurt and I was about ready to go insane. Kicking my feet up in the air as I flipped through T.V. channels I heard a knock on the door. I still wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Even after finally deciding that I should at least show my face, I occasionally left my room, but still wouldn't talk.

At the door was Tori with a huge smile on her face, "Hey little brother, pack up a bag for the beach. We're leaving in three hours."

I watched her bounce out of the room, leaving me there just speechless. What if I didn't want to go to the beach? I don't want to see other people. Why would other people want to watch me sulk anyway? After all that was what I'd be doing. I was bringing my hot pink sunglasses and I was going to sit on the beach and sulk.

Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my duffel bag from the corner of the room. I stuffed clothes into it before going into my drawer and bringing out some of the swimsuits I actually had there. Checking I had everything I zipped up the bag and dropped it to the floor before falling back down on my bed. Groaning I tried to pep myself up for the beach.

Beaches were always fun right? I could sit and just enjoy the sun. There were always cute guys that I could stare at. But I didn't care about any other guys. I only wanted Kurt. I only ever cared about Kurt. Boy did I miss him. Sighing I ran my hand through my hair. Maybe this trip will be good for me. I need this.

We left for the beach that afternoon. We were supposed to go to the airport in Michigan but we couldn't get times that would work with Ben's work schedules, so we were on our way down to the airport in Ohio. The ride was long, and I was more than thankful that I had music to entertain me. Hopping into the back seat of the car I plugged my iPod into my earphones and pressed shuffle.

The first song to shuffle was 'Misery' by Maroon 5. Life was just out to get me wasn't it? As it began to play I could feel tears fall down my cheeks as I realised it was one of the songs I had sang directly thinking of Kurt. All I knew to do was to belt it out as I cried. I knew I sounded stupid with my nose all nasally and my voice breaking up through my breaths and tears, but I didn't care.

"I AM IN MISERY! THERE AIN'T NOBODY WHO CAN COMFORT ME, OH YEAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME? THE SILENCE IS SLOWLY KILLING ME, OH YEAHHH!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tori turn around in her seat, glaring at me. I took no note of her and continued with my belting, "YOUR SALTY SKIN AND HOW IT MIXES IN WITH MINE. THE WAY IT FEELS TO BE COMPLETELY INTERTWINED. NOT THAT I DIDN'T CARE, IT'S THAT I DIDN'T KNOW. IT'S NOT WHAT I DIDN'T FEEL, IT'S WHAT I DIDN'T SHOWWWWWWW!"

Tori turned around once again, gesturing for me to pull my earphones out. Sighing I yanked one out, "What?"

"You're kind of bothering Ben. He's had a long day and your singing crying deal is kind of hurting his head."

"Fine. Make me suffer in silence. You don't care about my misery!" I whimpered.

"Blaine, it's not that we don't care. We'd just like it if you weren't so loud."

Just huffing I shoved my earphones back into my ears as we drove down the highway to the Ohio airport. We had gotten there faster than I had thought. I just followed Tori around the airport, sulking, holding my head low. When Ben had asked me to help him with the luggage, I groaned, lifted them and threw them onto the belt only to get Tori pinching me.

That's what she did when I annoyed her. She'd pinch me. She knew I hated being pinched, hence the reason that she did it. I always cringed and calmed down. It helped, but it had just frustrated me even more. I could tell that I was being annoying and the only thing I knew to do was to sulk more, making me even more horrible to be around.

We boarded the plane and I walked down to my seat, plopping down. Interested in who was sitting next to me I turned to face a familiar face. It took me a moment to realize who it was. It was Kurt's brother Finn, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the beach with my family. What are you doing?"

"I'm doing the same thing." I turned away from him before I realised what he said, "Waaait, you mean Kurt is on this plane?"

He just laughed at me, "Well yes, after all he is part of my family."

A grand smile grew across my face. I peered around the seats trying to find him. When I couldn't see where he was, I turned back to face the seat in front of me huffing. He was on this plane, with me. It was almost as if it was fate. We were meant to run into each other. He can put me out of my misery. I just sat there grinning before Finn sighed.

"You're not going to get to talk to him. I hope you know that. He's been doing really well and I'm surprised and I can't have you ruining that."

"I won't ruin it!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Blaine, you broke his heart. When he came home after leaving you he rushed into my arms and hugged me, crying. He's never done that before. I hadn't really ever seen him cry like that. You ruined him."

I didn't mean for it to be that bad, "But he was the one who broke up with me. He doesn't get to cry like that and be upset."

"Yes he does. He loves you, so much. I don't want you ruining him anymore. He's finally grasped the fact that he can't be with you right now and he's been happy, even if it's fake, I see him smiling."

"At least he's better off than me. I've been moping and sulking around, driving everyone up the wall. I've scared my sister's puppy, I've heard my sister yell more than I have ever heard her even raise her voice. I'm sick of pizza and Chinese take out. I'm a complete mess."

Finn just looked over at me, his eyes soft and sincere. He turned his whole body to face me, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Maybe if you see him from a distance you can see that he's changed and maybe then you can figure out a way to either get him back or to get over him. If you need any help at all, feel free to ask me."

"Thank you Finn, just thank you."

A small smile grew across Finn's face, "No problem."

I let my head fall as I thought about the thought of Kurt being happy without me. It hurt. I wondered how he had dealt with it. If I couldn't do it, how could I? I could hear Finn breathing next to me, "Would you like a hug?"

Turning to face him I nodded and buried my head in his chest wrapping my arms around his waist, hugging him. He just chuckled and hugged me back, tightly, like a brother would, "You'll be okay Blaine, you're going to be just fine."

For a few moments I just sat there, holding on to him, trying to calm down. Once I was sure all of my tears and sadness had left I let go. He looked into my eyes and smiled, "You're okay hobbit, you're okay."

"I'm not that short!" I chuckled.

"Yes you are. You're a hobbit."

"Well you're a freaking giant!"

"I know."

We both just laughed. I buckled my seatbelt and looked forward. This was a short flight, so I only had a short window of time in which I could see Kurt. There was only one way I knew of. And I was going to make it happen.

* * *

Oooh! :)

-xActDanceWritex


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker and Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

Blaine, Kurt

* * *

Once I head a beep overhead indicating that the plane had reached it's maximum height, I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up, looking around for anyone coming. Just as I was about to get up, someone about 5'11 walked past me swiftly, going into the bathroom. Looking up at him, I grinned, recognizing that flop of brown hair anywhere. I knew my plan was a good one.

Stepping up out of my seat I went and leaned up against the wall across from the bathroom, and crossed my arms waiting for him to get out.

…

I stood in the tiny cramped bathroom fluffing up my hair and trying to get rid of the tearstains on my face. As I sat down on the plane next to my father I tried not to cry. But I couldn't help it. I had wanted my first beach trip to be with Blaine. Even though I knew that it wouldn't have been possible, I had a thought in my mind of how it would go. It was nothing like this.

When I was sure my face was clear, I shook myself from the sad trance and put on my fake happy face before turning to the door and unlocking it. I pulled on the door handle opening the door into me. Turning around I stepped out backwards of the stall closing it in front of me. Bumping into someone behind me I jumped, "Oh crap. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You're always allowed to bump into me."

I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the super sexy voice that had always made me melt. I was afraid to turn around. Knowing that once I did I'd fall all over again and I'd want to get back together with him almost immediately. Sighing I knew I had to face him at some point, "Blaine."

"Kurt, hey. How're you?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"I could be better." He said holding his head low.

That voice always upset me. I knew he was upset. But I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to that. A part of me wanted to just hug him right there and apologize for everything I had said to him. But I knew that wasn't a good idea. We honestly did need a break from each other at least for a little longer. I wasn't sure how to react to him.

He broke my heart. I broke his heart. Still remembering that afternoon over spring break. He told me to take his heart and not break it. And I said never ever. How could I just do that to him? I could see in his eyes how much I had hurt him. His heart was slowly breaking and every time he looked up at me I could see it. Sighing I reached out and took Blaine's in mine.

Stroking it softly I let my memories wander to how it felt to have his fingers intertwined with mine. It felt amazing but I couldn't let it happen. Not now. I still needed to process. My heart hadn't fully healed or wrapped my head around it. That was going to be the hardest part. I had never had my heart broken so I wasn't sure how long I was meant to take to heal.

"I didn't think you'd be going to Garden City, Blaine."

"I didn't think you'd be going." He responded smiling at me softly.

Blaine played with my hands as he rested his back up against the wall just watching me, "Kurt I want to apologize."

"I know you do, but I'm not ready to forgive you. I'm still really hurt and I don't know what to do anymore." I said as I could feel my heart beating faster and faster.

As I started to hyperventilate slightly I could see Blaine's eyes widen. He always knew something was wrong when I started to breathe heavily. Even though we had broken up he still felt protective of me. I could see that. Dropping my hand, he took hold of my waist and pulled him close, hugging me.

"Blaine…Blaine…Blaine." I whispered softly into his shoulder.

"Yes Kurt?"

"You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Never ever. I never could. No matter how much I tried to tell myself that we had broken up, I could never forget, or forget how much I do. You know that don't you?"

"Yes." I said leaning forward and pressing my lips against his cheek.

Rushing away I sat back down in my seat, not having the courage at all to look back and see how Blaine had reacted. I just let my head fall into my hands and let tears fall down my face. This trip was supposed to be good for me. It was meant to help me get my mind off Blaine, but it was doing exactly the opposite. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Turning my head into my father's chest I let myself cry. I had promised myself that I wouldn't but I couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, "Kurt, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No. Look over by the bathroom." I said through my tears, whimpering.

I could feel my dad stand up a bit as he looked over the seats seeing Blaine turn around to go back to his seat. He sat back in his seat and squeezed me tightly, "I'm sorry Kurt, this was supposed to be a break from all this."

"I know but it might be good. It might help me get over him faster."

"If you're sure."

I nodded and pulled away from him just staring at the seat in front of me as I could hear the beeping above me indicating that the plane was landing. I held onto the armrests tightly as the plane dove down towards the ground. That had always freaked me out. I just didn't feel comfortable falling towards the ground in a object made of metal that luckily seemed to stay up in the air.

When we finally landed and the seatbelt sign went off, I jumped up immediately grabbed my bag and tried desperately to rush off that plane as fast as I could. A few moments later my parents and Finn met up with me and we managed to get our luggage quite fast. I could see Finn bouncing up and down; he had been excited for quite a while.

We headed over to the car rental service. My father paid and received the keys to a dark red Mazda. Piling our luggage in the trunk we then hopped into the car and headed out of the parking lot to the house we were staying at, apparently called _Jack's Shak. I had hoped it was pretty; this would definitely help my misery. The ride went a whole lot quicker than I had thought._

As we drove down South Waccamaw Drive stopping at house number 2056, I peeked out the window up at the house. It was simple and beautiful and absolutely perfect for this summer. I knew that relaxing on the beach would be good for me. As we unpacked our car and brought it up into the house I couldn't wait to get out onto the beach to just lie down and relax.

Bringing my duffel bag up to the room assigned to me and dropped it onto the bed. Unzipping it I took all of the stuff out and put them in the drawers organizing them by color, the way I always did it. After I was sure it was all organized I pulled out my favorite navy blue swim trunks and a simple grey T-shirt. When I was on the beach was the only time I didn't bother too much about dressing up.

Slipping my feet into a pair of designer Prada flip flops I walked around my room filling up my tote bag with a towel, an extra T-shirt and a ton of sunscreen. I took my sunglasses out of their protective case in their protective pocket of my suitcase and placed them on my head. I stood in front of the mirror admiring my outfit, fixing my sunglasses onto my perfectly fluffed hair.

Walking down the stairs I waved to the rest of the family as I headed down to the beach. Once I reached the beautiful white sand, I pulled my flip-flops off my feet and held them in my hand as I dug my feet into the sand trying to find a good spot to sit down. When I found the perfect one with the perfect amount of shade from a palmetto tree and the perfect amount of sun, I took my towel out and placed it in the sand, smoothing out all the creases.

I sat down on my towel placing my flip-flops next to me. Taking out my sunscreen I pulled off my shirt for a moment before I squirted some sunscreen onto my hands rubbing it on my body. Pursing my lips for a moment I looked at the bottle in my hand wondering how I was going to get the sunscreen on my back. As I spun around trying to figure out how I could rub it on my back.

Behind me I could smell the cologne that I had always loved. I knew who it was. Turning around I looked up at him, "Oh, hey Blaine."

He looked breathtaking. His hair was curly and not gelled, which was a first. He had on a pair of black and white swim trunks that hung loosely on his hips with a tight v-neck pink shirt. I just about swooned, as I remembered we were broken up and I couldn't do that. But he was beautiful, just beautiful.

"Having problems?" He chuckled seeing me staring at my bottle of sunscreen.

"Actually yes. I uh…I…would you mind?" I asked holding the sunscreen up towards him.

He smiled and sat down behind me. I could hear the lotion squirting into his hand as I breathed in deeply trying not to get myself worked up about the fact that my beautiful ex boyfriend was rubbing sunscreen all over my back. His hands rubbed together and he gently set them on my back. I squirmed for a moment. He stopped and just held his hands there, "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just a little weird, that's all."

"Oh." He said softly and continued to rub the lotion all over my back, covering it, making sure every part of me was covered.

I wasn't sure how to react. I knew that I felt really amazing. Even though his hands were rough and calloused they still felt incredible. They had their own special softness to them. I wanted to just sigh; close my eyes and giggle, but that wouldn't have been a particularly good idea. He couldn't see that I still wanted him back. It wasn't right.

I had to be strong. _Kurt, you have to stop thinking about Blaine. You broke up with him. It's over now. Unless you know, you're still hopelessly in love with him and nothing you EVERRR do will ever amount up to how you feel about him. Then you know… I suggest that you just get him back. _I nodded a little bit with my conscious. It was usually right, but sometimes annoyed me. It had this odd way of talking to me. I got one answer and then it would turn around completely and go the opposite way.

Sometimes it got really annoying, but now I wanted to shoot it. I didn't know what to do and it wasn't really helping all that much. Turning around to face Blaine I let a small smile grow across my face, "Thanks. Are you uhm…. Are you all settled?"

"Would you mind doing my back?" Blaine asked grinning.

I nodded and held my hand out for the lotion. He placed it in my hand. As he did our hands touched for a moment and I flinched. It felt amazing, and no it wasn't anything cheesy like a spark but it brought back memories that I had been trying to forget in the last month. As he turned around and lifted up his shirt I tried not to squeal as I saw his perfectly beautiful back. _Honestly Kurt, get over it. Shut up!_

Squirting it into my hands I placed the bottle down before rubbing my hands together and smoothing out the sunscreen all over him. Sighing I slowed the movement of my hands down. I had to say something to him, "Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Honestly, how have you been?"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking over his shoulder slightly.

I took my hands off his back and watched him spin around to face me. Rubbing the rest of the lotion onto my legs I looked back up at him, "I mean how have you been since we broke up, like honestly. We've always been honest with each other, well for the most part and I just want to know."

He took a deep breath before placing his hands in his lap, "Well, I've been a loner for the most part. I kept myself in my room cooped up watching sappy romance movies ordering in take out. I'm surprised Tori and Ben have kept up with me this long."

"Oh, wow. I… I'm sorry. Wait you stayed with them?"

"Yeah, they got scared when they tried to move me. After about a month though I stopped a little and at least showed my face. Tori thought this vacation would be good for me. How have you been doing?"

"Well I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't be sad about it. So I tried putting on a fake happy face and it didn't work that well. I seemed to be fooling my family for a bit until one day Finn caught me sitting in my room eating chocolate icing out of the tub."

Blaine laughed, "You were eating chocolate icing out of the tub? I can't imagine you doing that at all. You're such a health freak."

"I know, but it helped. It was my therapy. I needed something to calm me down!"

He laughed again and shook his head, "Are you going to go in the water? I need a wave jumping buddy and I thought maybe you'd want to join me."

"You're asking me to go in the water? Are you out of your mind? I… I can't swim."

"But I can. I'll help you if you need me. Please. For me."

For him? Why would I go in the water for him? I was his ex boyfriend. Wait, was he trying to get me back? Was he doing it subtly and trying to cute his way back in? After all jumping the waves with him did sound like lots of fun. Did I want to? Did I want to giggle with Blaine and remember the good times we had together? I sighed and looked up at him.

He had a goofy smile on his face as he swayed from side to side pleading me to go in with him. I couldn't say no to that face. I just couldn't. As much as I hated getting wet from salty ocean water I kind of wanted to know what it would be like to play in the waves with him. So I said yes. This could just be a friendly wave jump flirting…thing. I think.

"Yes, I'll be your wave jumping buddy."

I stood up and followed him down to the water. As I dipped my feet in I jumped, probably a couple feet. Motherfucker it was cold! He just turned back and laughed, "Come on Kurt, it isn't that bad."

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's freezing!"

He shook his head walked over towards me, grabbed onto my hand and pulled me down into the water. It felt good again to have my hand in his. He dragged me through the water as it reached higher and higher on my body. I shivered and tried to bounce in it to stop myself from freezing.

"Stop it Kurt, you're not going to get used to it that way."

"Well I'm sorry Blaine. I don't go in the ocean."

"You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"How do I know that? How do I know that you won't just leave me alone to drown?" I asked defensively, getting a little scared of doing deeper.

He shook his head and pulled me closer for a moment, "Do you honestly think I'd do that? You know you mean a lot to me. I couldn't ever let anything happen to you."

I looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes. He was right. He did care a lot, and I knew that. He would never let anything hurt me on purpose. I had to trust him, after all that's what friendships were about right? That's what this was right now, a friendship. And I was being a complete kid and wave jumping with my… friend.

"Okay, but if I die it's on your head Anderson."

"Okay, Hummel." He said chuckling as he pulled me into the water a little more so it was up at my stomach, "Ready?"

I shook my head, "Not really. What if it gets up my nose?"

"You blow it out." He stated slowly as if I was dumb.

"I don't swim okay!"

"I know; it's cute." He smiled, one of those killer smiles I fell in love with.

Did I still love him? Yes. For fucks sake yes. I never stopped and I did want him back, but was it the right moment? Should I have been flirting with him? Was this a good idea? _Yes. Don't you worry your little head. You're just being a good friend. If it develops into something more and you get back together then well there's your happy ending. Just play along Kurt, play along._

"Hold my hand and don't let go." I said squeezing his hand tightly realizing I had still been holding onto it.

"Never." He smirked as we watched the wave come towards us.

* * *

There's nothing wrong with harmless flirting right? :)

-xActDanceWritex


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker and Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

Kurt, Blaine

* * *

The first wave was small and I knew I could jump it. Jumping up into the air I felt a smile forming on my face as I did. Blaine was right, this was quite fun. And the fact that I was holding onto his hand made everything better. We spent a good hour or two jumping in the waves, giggling like little kids never once letting go of each other's hands.

When we walked out of the water I unlinked my hand from his, sadly and looked down at them laughing, "We're all pruny!"

"I know! And I think there's sand in my suit. I can feel it in all the wrong places. I don't appreciate it."

"I think we need to take a shower."

I looked up at him wanting desperately to join him. But I couldn't. Knowing that if I ever even thought about joining him, I'd want him back instantly. I couldn't do that. I had to make him suffer. Suffer Blaine. Suffer. Smiling softly up at him I nodded, "I'll meet you back here, you know if you want."

"Yes, lets. We can go get some lunch from the poolside bar if you want. I also kind of want to talk."

Biting my lip for a moment I nodded as I turned around quickly rushing back across the street to the house. Opening the door I slipped in trying to avoid my family. I had no idea where they were and sincerely hoped they weren't in the house. There was no part of me that wanted to even try to explain I had the cheesiest smile on my face. As I made my way back up to my room I thought about the afternoon I had just had.

As I stepped into the bathroom I shut and locked the door behind me and pulled off my wet swimsuit. As I climbed into the hot shower I had just prepared I let the hot water run down my body while I thought about the afternoon I had just had. Spending time with Blaine had been amazing.

…

It was great to see Kurt again. I needed that. I knew that my love hadn't disappeared. Taking a warm shower had cleared that up for me. I had gotten sand in places I never though would be possible. When I stepped out of the shower and changed my swimsuit before rushing back outside to the pool by my hotel bouncing happily as I waited for Kurt to come back.

I saw him walking down the road with a light blue and white swimsuit and a white T-shirt that clung a little to close to his body. His shirt was a little short, not reaching the top of his swimsuit; I could see a little skin. Oh motherfucker was it sexy. I wanted to just rip that shirt off and see that perfect chest I had seen earlier that day. When he walked over to me, he pulled his sunglasses off his face and placed them on his head.

Staring into his beautiful blue-green eyes I wanted to just grab him close and press my lips against his. But I couldn't do that. He was my ex boyfriend. I didn't approve of it at all. He placed his T-shirt, towel and sunglasses on the chair I was standing by. He slipped his flip-flops off and stood on the edge of the pool. I stood next to him and smiled, "Are you going to jump?"

"Nope." He said shaking his head and reached out pushing me into the water.

I fell in, splashing him in the process. When I finally surfaced I shook my hair out of my face and I could have sworn that I saw him grin, "Come in."

He smirked and jumped in right next to me. When he surfaced he shook his hair out of his face I turned bright red. It was really fucking sexy. I just looked over at him, smiling. He pushed water into my face, making me giggle. So I splashed him back. We kept splashing each other getting water in each other's eyes before I gave in, "You win Kurt!"

"YES! Success." He said grinning before he doggy paddled away from me.

I just laughed, "You can swim!"

He reached the shallow end and stood up, "Doggy paddle doesn't count. If a shark comes after me, I won't be able to get away fast enough."

I dunked under and swam over to him, surfacing next to him, "That's why I'm here. I'll protect you."

He just looked at me and smiled softly, "Yes of course, Blaine Magical Anderson, you can just magically appear anywhere."

"Well uh yes, duh. I'm Harry Freaking Potter." I said smirking, knowing he'd laugh.

Chuckling he reached forward and tapped my nose before he ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back, and making mohawks with his wet hair. I giggled, watching him before he looked up and stared off into the distance. Turning around he climbed out of the pool and walked over to the other side of the pool before I saw him hug someone. I slowly swam over to hear the conversation.

Kurt hugged the person again before pulling back. And from what I could see he was smiling, "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"My parents thought a beach vacation would do us some good. And they've always wanted to come down here, so why not?"

I let my jaw drop down. Nick was here. Why was that fucking bastard on this beach? Of all the beaches to go to he had to fucking come to this one. I was trying to get Kurt back and now that he was here, that wasn't going to happen. There wasn't anything I could do. I wasn't Kurt's anymore, so I had no power over him.

"That's really great. Say are you doing anything tonight? I'd love to maybe grab dinner and catch up."

Nick smiled at Kurt, "Sure, I'd love to. I'll meet you back here and we can find somewhere."

"Okay!" Kurt grinned.

I was pissed as shit. Climbing out of the pool I walked over and crossed my arms over my chest, "Nick, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm staying on the beach. Is that a problem Blaine?" He said backing up before protecting his nose.

"YES! I don't like you, and you need to back the fuck away from him."

"Blaine, stop it. You don't have any right to talk to him like that. You have no control over me and my actions so quit it." Kurt shouted at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You are a stupid piece of shit Nick. I don't know how you could just do things like this to Kurt. You're fucking with his mind. He loves me and that's that! Don't you fucking touch my boyfriend or I'll fucking kill you!"

"Stop it Blaine. And I'm not your boyfriend anymore, you can't tell me whom I want to hang out with. Your opinion doesn't matter right now."

Nick looked over at me and widened his eyes, "You guys broke up?"

"That's none of your fucking business you fucking moose." I started firmly before I pushed him away from Kurt.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"You did not just call me a fucking moose. How the hell does that even work?"

"That's what you look like you hignoramous butt face."

"THAT'S NOT POLITE!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, MOOSE!"

"STOP THAT. YOU'RE NOT KURT'S BOYFRIEND ANYMORE SO WHY DO YOU CARE MUCH?"

"I LOVE HIM, YOU RETARD. NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I PUNCH YOU AGAIN. YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCKY I DON'T HAVE A GUN RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'D BE DEAD!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE." Nick shouted as he pushed me back.

I stumbled and screamed as I could feel myself falling back into the pool. We had been standing on the shallow end and I knew had I fallen in it wouldn't be pretty. As I waved my hands in the air trying to keep me up as I fell backwards I shouted loudly. Closing my eyes I could have sworn I was going to fall but I felt a pair of warm hands grab hold of both my arms pulling me back up.

I knew them immediately to be Kurt's and tried not to show my happiness. He had pulled me close and held me there in a hug, just holding me, running his hand up and down my back as I breathed in and out slowly, "You're okay Blaine, you're okay."

When he finally let go, he moved me away from the water and looked up at me, smiling before he turned to Nick, "Why the hell would you do that? We're not exactly in the right place for this."

"I'm sorry, I just got so upset with him, I forgot where we were standing." Nick said softly, embarrassed.

I turned to face Nick glaring, "You fucking bastard, you could have killed me!"

"But I didn't."

"That's not the point! You tried to hurt me so you could have Kurt!"

"Well maybe I did. Maybe I want him all for myself. Maybe I don't think that you're good enough for him!"

"You're not good enough for him. You're a fucking moose!"

"Stop calling me that hobbit!"

"I'm not that short!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! Can you guys cut it out?" Kurt shouted, stepping in between Nick and I.

I looked up at him, wanting to smile. He was stopping Nick from hurting me again; he cared. This was it; he still loved me. And I was going to get him back. Right? That's what I meant. I was sure about it. After all I could tell by the way he was looking at me. His eyes sparkled when he looked at me and that's how I knew. He was mine, always and forever.

"I don't like him Kurt." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"I know." He went back forth between Nick and I for a moment before he stopped on Nick, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can go to dinner with you tonight. I just don't think it'd be appropriate."

I couldn't hold in my excitement, "YAY!"

Kurt snapped his head over towards me, "That doesn't mean anything about us so shush your pretty mouth."

I bit my lip and swayed on my feet as I saw Nick lower his head slowly, "Oh okay. I guess so. Well I better go then."

And with that Nick fled as fast as he could. I turned to Kurt, bouncing on my heels, "You still care!"

"Of course I care. I've always cared. I never stopped." He said before he walked back over to his stuff on the opposite side of the pool.

He hung his shirt on the back of his chair and put his sunglasses atop his head as he sat down in the chair. I followed him back and sat down next to him, "Then why'd you let me hurt so much?"

Biting his lip, teasing me he looked into my eyes, "We had to go through that. We had to take some time to think everything over. What if we weren't meant to be?"

"You honestly think that?" I said breathing slowly feeling my eyes wanting to let tears out.

"Well I don't know. All I know is that when I'm with you and when I'm yours nothing else matters. All I ever need is you to make me happy. That's all I've ever needed."

My face lit up and a huge grin grew across my face, "Kurt, that means a lot. I just hoped that you hadn't stopped loving me. And I think that's what scared me so much."

He sat up in the chair and spun his legs around to me, reaching out and taking my hand in his, "Blaine Anderson, I love you, always and forever. I never stopped, never."

"Kurt Hummel, I love you, forever and always. I'll never stop, never. You're my angel, my prince and my bunny."

Kurt chuckled, "You're adorable. But I'm really still not sure about this. I know you care and I care, and you mean so much to me, but I'm not sure if I can handle what you pulled again. Prove it to me. Prove to me that we can get through this."

"I'm sorry. I'm sincerely sorry. I just got so fed up with my father hating the fact that I was gay. I was fed up with him trying to turn me straight, and I knew that I had to do something. That was the only thing I could think of. He had to understand how it made me feel. I hope he gets it now. And I hope you get why I did it. I did it so we could be together without any judgment. I don't want to ever have to hide our relationship. I want to love you, everywhere, anytime. You're my world."

Kurt just looked at me, staring. He let his lips part as he just blinked, taking in everything I had just said. Taking long deep breaths he never took his eyes away from mine, "How…how do you expect me to say no to that?"

"I don't. I expect you to say yes."

"Blaine, you know I can't."

I breathed deeply in through my nose and slowly blinked holding my head low, "Why not?"

"I just can't. We can't, not right now."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Kurt, that's not a reason."

That was true. I can't, wasn't a reason. It was just a stupid statement that meant nothing. He was avoiding the question. There was some reason he didn't want to answer and I had to know what it was. I couldn't take it anymore. I really wanted to know why; I needed to know why.

"I know, it's just… I don't know; it's hard. I'm afraid now that the world will tear us apart. If just family can then I don't want to know what the world will do."

"That shouldn't matter. Why do you care what everyone else thinks?"

"I'm not as strong and confident as you are." He said holding his head low.

I placed my hand underneath his chin and lifted it up, "Yes you are. You tried to fix it. I ran. You're just as strong as you want to be."

"I want to be strong like you."

"You are but I want to be strong with you."

Kurt turned the bright strawberry red that I loved. He bit his lip and kept looking away and going back to my eyes. A small smile grew across his face. He reached out and took my hands in his, "Do you think we can do this Blaine? Can we get through this together? Can we get through the hate together? Can we get stronger together? Can we make it?"

"I want to say yes but—"

"Say yes. We'll get through together. I need you."

"Blaine, I—"

"Please."

He paused for a moment, breathing in deeply, trying to take in everything that had just happened before he said softly, "No Blaine, I need YOU."

"Just kiss me now Kurt."

Leaning in slowly towards me he breathed in deeply, blinking a few times. He took my face in his hands, leaned in the final distance and captured my lips in a kiss. I smiled into the kiss as I gently moved my lips with his, occasionally sucking on his bottom lip. Lightly caressing his lips with my tongue I asked him for entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth, letting my slip my tongue in.

Exploring his mouth, my tongue danced with his as I slid my hands down his slightly wet body, moving my hands with contours of his perfect body. He giggled into the kiss and only kissed me deeper, sliding his hands up into my hair, running his fingers through it. I pulled him closer to me, causing him to stand up. Shifting my body back I pulled him on top of me, never stopping the kiss.

I knew there were people watching us, judging, but I didn't care. This kiss was one of the most passionate and beautiful kisses I had ever experienced. When I pulled away, looking up into his eyes I grinned, "Don't ever leave me again."

"I could never dream of it."

Helping him up I linked my fingers with his and swung them, picking up our shirts and my bag before I pulled him away from the pool. We walked down through the open aired lobby of the hotel and down the hall to my room. Pulling my key out of my bag I unlocked the door and shut it behind me before throwing my key on the counter and letting my bag and Kurt's shirt fall to the ground.

I knew Tori and Ben were spending the day together outside, so we had the apartment to ourselves. Dragging him into the bedroom all I could do was smile. Once we were in my room the door was shut and we were pressed up against each other again, kissing each other hungrily. Before I knew it, our swimsuits were off and Kurt was lying on top of me on the bed. He gazed down into my eyes and smirked, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're not going to even want to walk."

"Oh please baby, please."

He looked me in the eye, with his beautiful blue-green ones and smirked as he slowly ran his hands down my body, teasing me, running his hands over every little bit of my body, finally stopping hips, squeezing them tightly, teasing me, "It's good to be yours again."

"Kurt Hummel, you're mine. Forever."

"Blaine Anderson, you're mine. Always."

* * *

Daaaaaaaaawwwwww :)

-xActDanceWritex


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker and Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

Kurt, Blaine

* * *

I squeezed Blaine's hips as I pressed my lips against his soft ones. Caressing his lips with my tongue I slipped it in his mouth moving it around fiercely with his. I felt his hands slide down my body to my ass, squeezing it tightly as I teased him, moving my hands close to his cock, which I was sure was quite hard by now. Pulling away from the kiss I could feel him trying to pull me back.

"If you want me to fuck you, you have to let me play with you first, and I need my mouth for that." I said seductively.

"You don't need your mouth to play with me."

"But you taste so good, so yes I do."

Blaine made a sound I know I had never heard before. I could have sworn it was a growl. Stopping for a moment I looked down at him and chuckled before I slowly moved my head down to his rock hard cock. Placing it in my hand I ran it up and down a few times, getting him a little bit excited. As I ran my hand up and down his cock I placed light butterfly kisses on his perfect stomach.

He moaned as I teased him, his reaching back and holding onto the railings in the back of the headrest of the bed. I could see him squeezing tightly as he felt me slowly reach his cock, sucking on it hard. As I tried to take more of his cock into my mouth he growled again, grabbing hold of the bedspread tightly in his hand. I couldn't take all of it in my mouth and began to choke slightly.

I lifted my mouth off his cock and let my spit fall down onto it. He clenched his butt muscles and moaned loudly as I ran my hand up and down his now wet cock. I loved the feeling of it moving through my hand and all I could do was grin. But he was having a grand time. He couldn't keep his mouth closed. Slowly I brought my hand off, leaned over him, kissed him lightly once before moving back down.

Taking my cock in my hand I jacked off for him for a short moment before I took his legs in my hands I spread them open, running my hands down them slowly. He curled his toes and sighed deeply. I turned around and bent over the edge of the bed, going through my bag and pulling out a bottle of lube before turning around and smirking at my beautiful boyfriend.

Opening it I squirted some into my hand and dropped the bottle next to me. Rubbing my hands together I teased Blaine as I reached down to my almost rock hard cock, sliding my hands up and down. He bit his lip and grunted softly as he watched me jack off in front of him. I could see his ass clench as his teeth bit down onto his lip harder.

"Stop teasing me." Blaine whined.

I chuckled before I squirted a little bit more lube onto my fingers and rubbed them together. Sliding my fingers from the tip of his cock down to his balls, massaging them softly for a moment before sliding my finger down over his entrance. Blaine's mouth was wide open and his breathing quickened, "OH MY G-Yes, yes!"

Snickering I slid my hand up and down his entrance while with my other hand I traced my hand down his leg to his rock hard cock, playing with it. Sliding my hand up and down on him I slipped my finger inside his tight entrance. I let out a soft moan, "You're so hot and tight. Did you seriously miss me that much?"

"Oh. You have…no idea." He said still trying to breathe.

I slid my finger in and out of him faster and faster only hearing him let out a quick high-pitched scream. Smiling I pulled my hand out of him and slid my rock hard cock into him. He grabbed hold of the bed covers and clenched them in his fist as I moved into him, slowly at first, getting the feel of myself inside him. It was amazing, and I loved every minute of it.

His noises escalated as he moaned loudly, sighing seductively and closing his eyes. I could no longer hear the noises he had been making. Instead his eyes were just shut completely, his nose scrunched up and his jaw was dropped. Short, quick heavy breaths leaked his mouth as I moved faster and harder into him with every thrust. Placing my hands on his waist I tried to steady myself as I pushed into him harder.

Feeling myself turn harder than I ever believed I could I leaned down and rested my arms on bedspread on either side of him before pulling out slowly, "I'm so close."

Blaine sighed as he stood up he took a deep breath looking down at his cock, "Baby…." He reached for my hand and placed it on him, moving it up slowly.

Just as I allowed his hand to move mine up and down him he came. It was everywhere. We were both wet and sticky. Just as I had seen him, I took a deep breath before I placed his hand on me. It only took his hand to make me come. I had no idea I was that hard. But now not only were we covered in his sticky mess but mine as well. We were both sweaty and hot.

He pushed me off him lightly before he climbed up and pulled me off the bed. Dragging me to the bathroom we shut the door behind us and turned the shower on. As the water began to heat up Blaine had me pushed up against a wall, with his hands on either side of me. His lips were pressed against mine softly as he pulled away and whispered, "I bet I can make you come without touching you with my hands."

"Oh you're on beautiful."

Keeping his hands on either side of me he gently kissed my lips, sucking on them tenderly. As he captured my bottom lip in his he pulled on it, biting gently. I could feel my chest move up quickly as a quick breath left my mouth. He knew I loved it when he did that. There was no stopping me. He would win. I had one other weakness and when he started to kiss his way over to my neck and up to my ear, I knew I was done for.

His mouth enveloped my ear lobe and I sighed deeply, dropping my hands down to my cock. I could feel the pain in my throbbing cock as I held onto it, trying to stop it. But as Blaine bit onto my ear while he sucked on it, I snapped, "You got me! Stoppp, please, I'm already sticky."

Blaine chuckled, "Score."

"Go get your sexy ass in that shower now." I giggled.

Turning around to walk towards the shower he wiggled his gorgeous ass for a moment before hopping into the shower. I just about swooned at the sight of it. Could he be anymore perfect? As I climbed into the shower with him, the warm water felt good against the sticky mess that I was. His hands were all over me, washing me with water.

He pulled me under the water and pushed his body directly up against mine. I could feel his erection pushing up against me him. His hands slid around my body and squeezed my ass tightly as his lips met mine in a deep passionate kiss. Just as the kiss was getting heated and I could his tongue playing with mine a little too much he spun me around.

I could feel his erection on my ass. He slipped himself inside me and thrusted hard and fast moving with the flow of the water. I moaned and leaned up against the wall of the shower as he pushed his rock hard cock into my ass. With the water flowing all over our bodies, I knew there wasn't anyone else I ever wanted to spend my showers with.

His hips moved deep into me, sending shivers up my spine. The fact that the water was warm didn't really help either. I raised my hands up above my head and tried to reach up to the top of the glass wall shower to hold on. But I couldn't reach, so I merely moaned as I felt Blaine thrust faster and faster into me. I knew I wouldn't be walking tomorrow.

"Oh myyyy, yes, that's the spot, Oh Blaaaaine, y-y-you HAAAAAAAA!"

Resting his head on my shoulder Blaine continued to thrust inside of me as he reached around my waist and placed his hand on my cock. Sliding his hands up and down I knew I was done for. Being fucked and played with at the same time was a little bit much for me. But this was his intention. As he jacked me off I giggled and when I knew I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't even tell him. I just came all over his hand.

My warm sticky cum covered his hand, and all I heard him do was giggle like a little kid. It made him happy that I could come that much for him. When he pulled out slowly he brought me underneath the water and washed me down with water. Holding the soap in his hand he rubbed it gently all over my body, "You're gonna smell like…" He stuck his nose right up against the soap, "lavender and vanilla. Oh dear, I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you."

"I'm perfectly okay with this." Kurt said kissing him softly.

As I was getting covered in soap he stopped for a moment and looked up at me, "Hey baby?"

"Yes?" Kurt said without opening his eyes, which I had seen him close moments before.

"When did you become such a horny bastard?" I said chuckling softly.

He responded with that adorable chuckle of his, "Since I missed you."

"Why do you have to be so fucking adorable?"

"Why do you have to be so fucking beautiful?"

His breath quickened, " I don't know but I've never felt this way before."

"What do you mean?" I said breathing slowly.

"The way I felt inside you was incredible, it's just incredible. I don't ever want to go anywhere."

"I'm not going to let you." I said gazing into his eyes.

Blaine had me pressed up against the shower, "I love you, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you Blaine, more than I can ever explain."

And we just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes, loving these moments we could spend together.

…

We had been at the beach for about two weeks when one day we were curled up on the beach staring out at the beautiful blue water. I had Kurt's hand in mine. Every moment was perfect and I couldn't wish for anything better. But it was our last day and we'd both be separating for the rest of the summer before school started. I didn't know how to last without him while he was mine.

I didn't want to bring it up, I was afraid. It was a sensitive subject with us. We hadn't really ever been apart from each other until we had broken up and just the thought of it had hurt me. But I wanted Kurt to bring it up. I didn't want to even have to think about it until I knew he had a plan. I couldn't hurt him again.

He fiddled with my hands and tilted his head up towards me, "I'm gonna miss you over the rest of the summer."

"I'm gonna miss you too honey."

"You have to promise me you'll call every night."

"You know I will. And I'll call you every morning too."

Kurt just smiled at me and placed a light kiss on my lips.

…

I was sitting by the pool waiting for Kurt to come down so we could swim but he was taking a little longer than I had hoped he would. Instead I saw Burt walking towards me. He sat down in the chair next to me with his face serious, "Could I talk to you Blaine?"

"Definitely."

"I heard from Kurt that you two got back together. Now it's not that I'm not happy for you two. I'm just worried. You had hurt Kurt more than I ever wanted to see. And I wasn't sure what to do. Even Carole didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand to see him heartbroken like that and I want you to know."

"I know. I can't hurt him anymore. It'd hurt me."

"You mean a lot to him Blaine, he really loves you. And I think he thinks you're the one. But I don't want to get his hopes up and I don't want you to do that either, unless you mean it."

"I've never meant anything more in my life."

Burt let out a small smile and reached over taking my hand in his, "Love him like you've never loved someone before. Show him that he's worth everything. He needs that."

"Oh absolutely."

"Good, I uhm…. I just wanted to clear that up. Kurt should be here soon. We never had this talk."

I just chuckled, "Never."

As I watched Burt walk away I couldn't help but wonder what the reason for that was. I mean I knew he obviously knew that Kurt and I had gotten back together but I wasn't expecting to be pretty much getting a lecture about how I should be treating my boyfriend. Yes Burt was Kurt's father, but sometimes I think he did go a little overboard. I loved the man, he was better than any father I'd ever had, but still, I think he might still have been a little confused about it all. He wasn't sure how e was supposed to react.

Kurt was out a few moments later, smiling at me. I smiled back, showing him that I absolutely adored his smile.

…

It was our last day on the beach and I was trying to spend as much time with Kurt as physically possible. We had taken a walk all the way down the beach and back, hand in hand. As we did we had people stare at us but honestly at that point I didn't care anymore. It was who I was and it was going to stay that way. He was my beautiful boyfriend and I was proud to show him off.

It was getting dark when we had reached my hotel. Standing outside in the lobby Kurt had his back rested against the wall staring at me. He had that adorable grin on his face and all I knew to do was smile back. Lifting his hand up he ran it along my jaw line as he leaned close, "I love your killer smiles."

I turned bright red and merely closed the gap between us lightly caressing my lips against his. As I had I heard a little kid giggle, "Danny, see it is okay to kiss boys in public. You shouldn't be scared. No one can judge you. It's your life; don't worry about it. They don't care, they're in love and you shouldn't be either. Go back to that beach and get that boy you were staring at this morning and kiss him like they're kissing each other, go!"

We both turned and looked down at the little boy. He looked to be about six and had thick curly blonde hair and a goofy smile on his face. Kurt bent down and smiled at him, "What was that about?"

"Oh, my brother Danny likes boys and he's afraid to tell anyone. I heard him talking to my momma about it this morning. She doesn't like it but I think it's okay. It shouldn't matter who you love right? You can't help it."

I bent down and grinned at him, "Wow, that's very true. How did you figure that out?"

"Cause that's what my momma said. She said you can't help who you love. And you curly haired boy, you love this guy right?"

"Yes I do, very much." I said smiling at him.

"Then it's okay. Then everything is okay. Love is the best thing in the world and you have it and I'm happy."

Kurt giggled, "You're a smart kid."

"I thank my brother, he taught me lots, and he's really awesome, y'all would like him. He has a crush on that lifeguard on the beach. He says he's super cute."

"He is very cute, and I think it's adorable that your brother likes him." I said, absolutely loving this kid.

The kid wiggled in his spot, "Can you guys tell my momma that it's okay for Danny to like boys?"

"Aww, I wish we could, but I think you should tell her. She might appreciate it if you do and I think she'd handle your brother easier." Kurt responded.

He bounced up and down on his feet, "Yeah! Y'all are awesome, come back to the beach soon okay? Together 'kay? Kay bye!"

And with that he was gone. I stood up and pulled Kurt close to me, "That was one of the smartest kids I've ever met."

"He was such an adorable little southern nugget!" Kurt giggled.

All I could do was laugh. I had the cutest boyfriend ever. And that little kid had just made my day and maybe even my life. We needed a whole lot more people like him in this world. He was only roughly about six and he already didn't care about who loved who. He just knew that love existed and it could exist between just about anyone.

I had hoped that in the future kids would be more like him. He had one of the most genuine spirits I'd ever seen, and that was rare nowadays, what a little southern angel.

* * *

Isn't that kid just the most adorable freaking thing on the planet? I love him and he doesn't even have a name! :)

-xActDanceWritex


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker and Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

Blaine

* * *

Only a few minutes before we were set to leave Tori came back into the hotel room, holding her cell phone in her hand, with her face covered in tears. I looked over at my sister and just pulled her close, holding her tight. Running my hand through her hair, I got really scared. What was happening? Why was Tori crying? She barely ever cried. Pulling away I looked her in the eyes, "Tor, what's wrong?"

"He…she…she's not okay Blaine."

"Who's not okay?" I asked, really worried.

"Mom."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know why this happened. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there like an idiot, staring into space. Desperately, I wanted to know what had happened, but I didn't. Just staring into my sister's eyes made me cry and I had no clue why. I began taking deeper breaths, just staring off into space.

"Why?" It was all I could say.

I had a strong feeling this wasn't going to go over well. I was afraid what had happened. I couldn't lose my mother. Besides Tori, she was the only one that honestly cared about me. The rest of my family treated me like shit, and called me names, names I had spent my whole life trying to ignore. Knowing that if she really wasn't okay, I'd see them all again.

"She's in the hospital Blaine. She had a heart attack and according to the doctors she's not doing well."

Tears filled my eyes and my nose began to tingle. I blinked a few times trying to stop the tears, but it only made it worse. No, that couldn't be right. She was fine, she was. No. I wouldn't let that happen. Within a matter of seconds I was hysterical. Tori just took a step towards me and pulled me close in a tight hug, "We're going to be okay, we'll be home soon and we're heading straight to the hospital okay?"

I nodded into her hug and pulled away, "Can I meet you guys downstairs? There's something I have to do."

She merely nodded. I stepped out of the room, clutching my phone tightly in my hand. Walking down the end of the hall I let myself slide down one of the walls. Going through the contacts in my phone I only knew one person I could call. His flight had landed about a half an hour ago and I knew he'd be on his way home. Selecting Kurt's number I held the phone to my ear, begging him to answer quicker.

On the other end I heard the beautiful voice I'd hoped would calm me down, "Hey hon, miss me already?"

"Kurt."

_Hiya, I'm finally home, I don't really want to be. I miss you so much. When does your—_

"Kurt."

He was silent for a moment, _Yes?_

"Do you think you could meet me at the airport in two hours?"

_What? I uh, I guess so. Why?_

"I want you to come with me."

_Come with you where?_

"The hospital. We're leaving right for the airport and I want you to come."

_The hospital? What? Why?_

"Just come okay?"

_Okay, I'll see you at the airport in two hours. Stay strong honey._

"I love you."

_I love you too._

I ended the call and just sat there, letting tears fall down my face. There was no way that I was ever going to lose her. I couldn't deal with that. She had always protected me from danger, knowing that she couldn't have her little baby hurt. My whole life she had been supportive me. When I told her I was gay she just smiled and told me she was excited that when I grew older we'd be able to talk and giggle about boys.

But my father was completely the opposite. And if anything were to happen to my mother I didn't know what I'd do. I couldn't be left in the care of my father. He'd hurt me more than ever; no one would be able to save me. I didn't want to think about any of that. Wiping my eyes I stood up and straightened myself out before I headed down to the lobby to meet back up with Tori and Ben.

Tori had Ben's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly as she wiped her eyes every so often. I walked over to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned around and pulled me into a tight embrace, "We're gonna be okay Blaine, and I'm gonna find a way to make sure you're safe."

"Are you sure my angel?"

She nodded into my shoulder, "Yes, I'm not going to let you get hurt, not anymore."

All I could do was smile back. She was always on the look out for me, her kid brother. I knew that as long as she was around I would always be safe. As we checked out of the hotel, Tori took hold of my hand and squeezed it. We had to get through this together, and this flight had to go by faster. Thankfully the next two hours went by quicker than I thought.

Before I knew it we had landed in Ohio. I had my phone up against my ear calling my boyfriend, hoping he had arrived, "Baby, you here?"

_Yes, I just got here, where do you want me to meet you?_

"Just meet me outside door number 1."

_Are you sure you're okay beautiful?_

"Just meet me outside."

And with that, I ended the call just as quick as I had started it. Rushing out the doors I left the luggage to Ben, who just sighed. I stepped outside the building and looked around for Kurt. Seeing him walk towards me, I dashed through the crowds of people and hug attacked my boyfriend, burying my face in his shoulder bursting into tears.

"Blaine honey, what's wrong?"

I couldn't even respond to his question. All I could do was cry, harder. He had his arms wrapped around me, rubbing my back slowly reminding me that everything was okay. I wanted to tell him but I wasn't sure how. If I couldn't even explain it to myself how was I supposed to explain it to him? He pulled away for a moment and looked into my eyes with his beautiful blue green ones.

"Honey, please tell me why you're upset." Kurt said sliding his hand up and down my arm trying to calm me down.

Breathing in and out I bit my lip, "My mom's in the hospital."

"What?" He asked just staring directly into my eyes.

"You heard me."

He reached out and pulled me close, hugging me once again. Climbing into the car with Kurt following after me. I curled up into his chest and let tears fall down my face as we drove down the road towards the hospital. The ride was taking far longer than I had wanted it to. Every time we stopped at a stoplight I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. When they did, Kurt only pulled me closer.

We arrived at the hospital far later than I had wanted to. When we pulled up into the parking lot, I jumped out of the car as fast as I could, racing through the doors. Kurt was following closely behind, trying desperately to keep up with me. I slammed my hands down onto the counter of the nurse's station. The nurse jumped up in shock, "How can I help you sir?"

"Where can I find Molly Anderson?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her son."

"Alright, Room 1220, it's right down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you." I responded and took hold of Kurt's wrist, yanking him down the hall along with me.

I could hear Kurt's feet being dragged on the floor behind me. Trying to catch up with me he tried to wriggle free from his grip, "You're hurting me Blaine."

Turning around for a moment I just glared, not in the mood to apologize to him. We reached the room and I pushed open the door, throwing it open. Sitting in the chair across from was my father, the one man I never wanted to see there. He looked up at me with his eyes narrowed, "Hey disgrace, oh wonderful, you brought your faggy boyfriend."

"Shut up." I said softly.

"Don't tell your father to shut up. I raised you, and am allowed to call you and your little piece of shit here whatever the hell I want to."

"DO NOT CALL HIM THAT!" I shouted jumping towards him.

Kurt took hold of my arms and pulled me back, holding me tightly, "Stop it Blaine, this isn't the place."

"No Kurt, you don't understand. He's the fucking reason we're here. It's his fault she's in the hospital. I just know it."

My father sat there in his chair, crossing his legs over one another, smirking at me, "Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not. That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"You fucking bastard! I hope you die in hell!" I shouted finally releasing myself from Kurt's grip, rushing towards my dad and slapping him across the face.

Once I did I collapsed next to my mother's bed. Tears filled my eyes as I took her hand in mine tightly. I stared up at her monitor. At the moment I was so glad that it was beeping and that she was okay. But I was afraid. What if something happened? What if all of a sudden it went flat and I lost her? Just at the thought of losing her I burst into more tears.

Behind me I could smell Kurt. Standing up I turned to face him and hugged him tightly, crying one again, "I can't do this. What if something happens? I can't lose her Kurt I just can't."

"Shhh, you'll be just fine sweetheart, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here."

"Oh for heaven's sake, shut it with the nasty ass terms of endearment, it's disgusting me. You and your fag hugs. Ugh." My father said rolling his eyes and grumbling.

The door opened to a nurse standing there with a smile on her face. I sincerely hoped that she was coming to get rid of my father. But as per usual that wasn't the case. She had just come in to check on my mother and make sure her vitals were good. Once she left, I took Kurt's hand in mine and pulled him out of the room. Leaning up against the wall outside my mother's room I sank down and burst into tears yet again.

I never thought I'd cry this much but she was my mother. She was without a doubt one of my best friends and I couldn't lose her. I let my head fall into my hands as I cried. Kurt slid down next to me and took my hand in his, "Please don't worry baby. It will all be fine."

"But like why does he have to be so mean to me? He always has to make fun of me and you. Why can't he just be happy for me? I'm his son, he's supposed to support me in everything that I do. But instead he tears me apart and breaks me down. I want him to accept me. Do you think he ever will?" I said trying not to cry too much.

"I don't know. I hope some day that he will. That way he can come to our wedding."

I snapped my head up at his last thought, "You've thought about that?"

"Well uhm… I… Have you?"

"Yes, but I was kind of afraid to say anything. I didn't want to ruin anything."

Kurt turned bright red, "But I mean things can change, it's just that I love you so much and I tend to plan ahead quite a bit."

"It's okay, I do too."

"So, you've really thought about it?"

"Yes Kurt. I have. And might I say, it's beautiful."

As we were sitting down on the floor Tori and Ben walked down the hall and looked down at me. Blinking her eyes Tori raised her eyebrows, "Blaine, is there a reason you're sitting on the floor in tears? What happened?"

"Dad."

"Oh. He's here…Did you uhm… did they tell you why?"

I shook my head and looked up at my sister, interested. She took deep breaths and looked down at me as if she was about to cry, "It was Dad's fault. He was stressing out about what he had heard about you and he was taking his anger out on mom and well long story short it freaked her out enough that it had a heart attack."

Staring directly into space, my entire body tensed up. That motherfucking bastard was the reason for my mother's heart attack. He had officially ruined my life. I had a feeling that it would come to this one day. I wanted to storm back into that room and beat him up but I didn't want my mom to wake up. If she did, I didn't want to see her reaction. But I had to right?

This was the last straw. First he insulted me being gay, he tried to turn me straight, he dissed my boyfriend, and now he gave my mother a heart attack. I couldn't handle him anymore and I hoped that there would be a way for me to get away from him for as long as possible. I was in over my head right now. Trying to rationalize my thoughts and figure out what to do I saw a doctor and a nurse stop in front of my mother's room.

She wasn't doing well. They were worried. What did this mean? No, nothing could happen to her. I couldn't lose her. I wasn't ready for this. Once again at the thought of losing her I cried again. Kurt merely squeezed my hand tighter, worrying for me. He leaned over towards me and pressed his lips against my cheek, giving me a light kiss. It helped.

I knew that if something had happened to my mother that he'd always be there for me, and he'd help me. But I couldn't think like that. She wasn't going to leave us. She wasn't. That woman was my life. She was my protector and once she was gone I knew I'd suffer. I'd have more pain and bruises all over my body. He'd be upset and mad that she had left the world and of course would take it all out on me.

Why couldn't he just accept it? Why couldn't he just then learn to love me for who I am? Why can't he live happily for my mother? Why can't he treat me like a normal kid? I'm no different than he is; I just like men. We're all the same. It doesn't matter. Whether I was straight, gay, purple, orange or a dinosaur, I was still a person. And I deserved to be cared about. I deserved to have a father that supported me.

After all to a son, the father was one of the most respected people in their family. But mine, no, never, and now I was afraid. I was so afraid. As I sat there trying not to hyperventilate I felt Kurt rub his thumb along my hand and whisper in my ear, "I love you, always and forever. No matter what happens, we'll get through this together. I'm never letting anything happen to you."

"I love you Kurt."

The door to my mother's room was opened quickly. My father was rushed out and a crash cart rushed in. I knew this wasn't a good sign. She was either going to make it or I'd lose her. After about ten minutes the crash cart left, along with the two doctors who merely held their heads low and shook their heads, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Anderson."

I looked up at the doctors. What? No. No. No. No. My mother was gone. She was gone. This meant that I was now left in the care of my father. No. No. I wasn't allowed to be; well I didn't think so. He'd beat me. He'd hurt me because he lost her. Breathing heavily I turned to Kurt, sniffled and burst into an uncontrollable fit of tears, "She's gone, she's really gone."

He ran his hand through my hair, holding me close as I sobbed into his chest. My eyes started to turn red, as well as my nose. I couldn't' breathe anymore.

Lifting my head up from Kurt's chest, I shouted at my father, with my face bright red and tears still falling down my face, "You are a fucking idiot you know! Had you fucking learned to accept me for who I was we wouldn't be in this situation. You wouldn't have stressed her out. And you wouldn't have killed her."

He just looked down at me for a moment before he walked over to me and held out his hand. Gazing up at his hand and then up at him I tilted my head to the side. He just reached his hand out a little father, "Take it Blaine."

Confused, I reached up and placed my hand in his. It brought back flashbacks of when I was a little boy and used to hold my father's hand. After all these years, it felt good, to hold it this way. He helped me up and pulled me close to him. I could feel his arms wrap around me, holding me in a hug. I wasn't sure what this was and it scared me, but I liked it. Ever since he found out about my being gay, he had hated me, he never could look me in the eye and never hugged me, not once.

But today, he was holding me close, like a father would to a kid who had lost someone. When he pulled away he looked me directly in the eye, something I never thought I'd see, "You know I love you right Blaine?"

* * *

I have one thing to say to this: WHAT THE FUCK?

-xActDanceWritex


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker and Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

Blaine, Blaine, Kurt, Finn (Oooh :) )

* * *

I parted my lips and looked up into my father's eyes. He what? I couldn't even wrap my head around what he had said. Snatching Kurt's hand in mine, I squeezed it and just walked down the hallway. Once I had made my way out of the hospital I pulled Kurt close to me, in a hug. He just wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly. I couldn't even cry. I just didn't know what to do.

"Are you—"

"Just don't talk, for a little bit at least."

Kurt just nodded into my shoulder and held me. As I squeezed him close I tried once again to wrap my head around all of it. When I pulled away I looked down at my boyfriend and just smiled. Taking his hand once again I walked away from the hospital. Shooting a quick text to Tori, I let her know that I wanted to just take a walk with Kurt to clear my head.

As we just walked down the street I swung Kurt's hand in mine, "Hey honey?"

"Yeah baby?" Kurt said looking over and smiling at me.

"Do you think he meant it?"

"I do."

"Why would he just say something like that out of the blue?"

"Because he honestly cares."

We sat down in the park, curled up next to each other, with our fingers intertwined. I just squeezed Kurt's hand, still confused, "It's just weird."

"I know, I know."

…

About two weeks later I was standing out in the cemetery with Kurt, my father and all of my friends and family. Squeezing Kurt's hand I burst into tears as I watched the pastor. He had asked my father to say something and I was afraid. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. That man had abused my mother all my life and me, and now he had care of me. This wasn't going to fly.

He looked over at me, about to cry. I didn't think that bastard had a sensitive bone in his body, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let her go. I'm sorry I set her over the edge. I'm sorry I neglected you."

I had no words for that, no reaction. He had just in less than a few minutes apologized for everything he'd done. I wanted to reach out and show him how I felt, but I couldn't. Not now, especially not now. When the pastor looked up at me, nodding his head, I took in a deep breath, "You always protected me when I needed it, and you were my best friend. I could tell you everything. I confided in you. I wish I could have protected you this time. I love you mom, with every fiber of my being and I always will. "

I knew that wouldn't suffice at all, but it was all I could come up with. It was honestly the only thing I knew to say. After all, sometimes even just the littlest things are the best. Once I saw the pastor nod to the men standing by the coffin I burst into more tears than I had already had. Turning into Kurt, I let myself cry into his shoulder. It felt good to have him here with me. He had his arms around my waist, holding on tightly.

As I heard the pastor make his final remarks I just squeezed Kurt tighter. He never let go; he just held me there, reminding me that he'd always be there for me. I knew he would be, but it was different. As I looked up at him I just grinned; he was quite honestly the best boyfriend I could ever have asked for. I felt something wet fall down onto my face.

Down from the sky fell raindrops. I just let out a small smile knowing she loved the rain. No one else around me moved, none of them caring that we were getting rained on. Even Kurt didn't seem to care. He wasn't worried about messing up his hair or his clothes. He just stared directly at me, making sure I was alright. But as I looked out down at the coffin, I felt I had lost all the emotions in my body and heart.

The memories of my mother flowed out through me and down towards her coffin. I could feel everyone else's too, just echoing through the trees. The grief filled the field as raindrops drenched us. But none of us cared, our cries and sniffles just escalated, eventually sounding almost like a song; a song of the best memories. I began to hum, not even knowing what was coming out of my mouth.

Kurt caught on and joined in with me, silently creating a melody to my simple beat. Before I knew it the whole crowd of people had joined in, creating a beautiful song in memory of my mother. It wasn't rehearsed; it was spontaneous, yet one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. This right here had proved just how much she was loved, how much joy and happiness she had brought into the world.

And she was forever in my heart. The rain would forever remind me of her. It was the last moment I spent with her. I looked up at the sky and smiled, knowing she was up there. It wasn't that I was really religious or anything but I just knew that she was watching over me, taking care of me like she always had. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my father smiling at me.

This was something he would never have done had something like this not happened. I didn't want to react, but the only thing I knew to do was smile back at him. Sending him one of the smiles Kurt called, 'killer smiles' I felt good. As he saw me he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me close. I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered something into my ear, "There's something I want to talk to you about later okay?"

I nodded, glancing over at Kurt for help. He just shook his head and looked up at my father. I knew he was saying I had to. He was right. I had to talk to my father, but I was still angry with him for ripping my mother apart from me. A few moments later people began to leave, retreating back to their cars, leaving me, my father, Tori, Ben and Kurt here, alone.

Sniffling slightly I just wanted to turn into my father's chest and cry. I wanted to be that little kid again. I wanted to be that little kid that he would just hold when he cried. For that specific moment, I wanted him to forget all the drama we'd had. I wanted him to forget he hated that I was gay. I wanted him to just hold me like he used to. On my shoulder I could feel his fingers twitching.

Letting out a big sigh he looked down at me and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my back, giving me the hug I had wanted. I had gotten more hugs in the last two weeks than I had ever in my life. Was he trying to make up for the lack of hugs? Or did he seriously just feel bad and want someone to hold on to and knew that I'd be a good person for it? I just buried my head in his chest and cried. He ran his hand through my hair, "Shhh, it's okay Blaine, we're going to be okay. You and me, we're going to be okay."

…

That afternoon Blaine was sitting in his bedroom with his father downstairs. I had thought it would be good for him to spend some time with his father, now that perhaps they had patched things up. I was sitting on my bed, curled up with my pillow and my phone in my hand, talking to Blaine.

_It's so weird Kurt. We sat and watched football together, like nothing was ever wrong. We had the same reactions and he made popcorn and we drank root beer. I'm really confused._

"That's not what I was expecting at all. I feel like he's trying to make up for all the shit he's pulled. And it's good; you got to spend some quality time with him. You needed it."

_I guess so. I mean it's just different and weird, like I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react._

"I know. And it's going to take some getting used to but you know that I'll always be here to help you with that if you need it."

_Thanks baby…Hey uhm… do you think you could do something for me?_

"Anything, always."

_Do you think you could…uhm…_

"What? It's okay hon, just say it."

Blaine was silent for a moment, as if he was worried to say this, _Can we have phone sex?_

"You want to…have phone sex?"

_Yes, is that a problem?_

"No, I just… it's just… I've never done it before."

_Well neither have I so this will be a first for us. It's just I really miss you lots and I kind of want to fuck you right now. Your voice is sounding really super sexy and it has to stop._

I just chuckled, "You're adorable. And yes we can, so like do we both just jack off or something or what?"

_No. I'll tell you what to do, and I want you to do it okay? And then you do it for me okay?_

"I…okay."

_I want you to take off your boxers if you haven't already._

I let out a small giggle, "They're off now."

_I want you to spread your legs and make sure you're comfortable._

"I am."

_Good. I want you to place your hand on your beautiful cock and slowly move it up and down._

"This is really awkward Blaine."

_Why? Cause I'm not there to do it for you?_

"Yes, actually. I'm sitting in my room, alone, on the phone with my boyfriend, having phone sex. This is the most awkward fucking thing ever."

Blaine laughed, _Shhh, if it makes you feel any better, I'm jacking off too, but I'm not doing it as much cause I want you to tell me what to do._

"I don't know."

_Shhh, just listen to the sound of my voice and do what I say. I can guarantee that you'll like it. _

"Okay. I'll try not to be freaked out about how incredibly awkward this is."

_You're so cute. Run your hand up and down. Put more pressure as you speed your hand up._

"Blaaaaine, this is so awkward."

_I said Shhh. Pretend it's my hand. Now quicken your hand, faster and faster. Slide it down your shaft and down to your balls. Massage your balls softly, taking each one whole in your hand._

I let out a moan, loving how this felt, loving how Blaine was telling me everything to do. His voice sounded so incredibly sexy. It was low and deep, had a slight growl to it, only making me get harder and harder.

_Put some lube on your hand and gently run your hand up and down again, faster, faster. Stop at the head and run your thumb gently over the slit._

I could have sworn I felt my breathing stop as I dropped my jaw, opening my mouth as I moved my hand just as he had said, "Blaaaaaaaine."

_Yes baby, moan. Say my name. Say my name._

"Blaaaine, Ohhh Godddd…"

_That's it honey; that's it. Move your hand faster and imagine my lips kissing it, gently all the way up that beautiful shaft, stopping at the head before taking it in my mouth. Imagine me taking your whole cock in my mouth. I suck every inch of you, licking as I do. I'd hold your balls in my hand as I suck all of my saliva off you._

"Hahhhh, mmmmmmmm…."

_I'd slide my mouth off you with a smack. My hand would run up and down your now beautifully hard cock, faster and faster until you can't take it anymore. You'd come for me, exploding all over my hand. I'd lick you off, spreading my saliva all over you while you continue to come, letting your warm sticky cum cover my hand. _

"Oh babbyyy, how…HAA! Are you so good at….HAAAAAAA! this?"

_Did I make you come?_

"No. You made me explode. I'm all sticky now."

_Success then huh? Why don't you try it now?_

"What? But you.. haaa, are so haa, good."

_Well yeah, but I want to hear you do it. I want to know what you'd do to me. I'm already really hard just telling you what I'd do to you, so it won't take much for you to make me come. _

"I don't huh… know Blaine."

_You're still trying to breathe? Was I that amazing?_

"Oh you have no idea."

_Your turn sweetheart, I know you can do it._

"I…okay. Slide your hand up and down. Start out slowly and get faster with each movement. When you reach the head pull your hand off quickly and hard. Slide it back down slowly all the way down to those beautiful balls, massaging them with you fingers gently. Take them in your hand and squeeze gently."

_Oh Kurt, howwwwww? HAAAA, how are you so…. You said you'd never done this before._

"I haven't. I'm just imagining what I'd be doing to you."

_That's really all it is. Keep going, please, please dear Lord keep going._

"Suck on your fingers getting saliva on them. Bring your pointer finger down to your beautiful ass and rub it over your entrance, varying the pressure, harder, softer, harder, softer."

_Ohhhhhhhh…. Haaaa, that's just… mmmmmmm_

"Slowly push your finger in with short and quick movements. Slide a second one in and stretch yourself. Move those fingers faster and faster, pumping harder and harder. Now with your fingers imagine it's my hard cock. I want you to push three fingers into yourself and pump hard. Push them up, faster and harder. Thrust those fingers into that ass."

_Babyyy, are you sure you've ne HAAAAAAAA! OH FUCK! How have you not done this before?_

"I don't know. I just haven't found the right guy."

_You FUCK! OH GOD OH GOD! YES! MOTHER FUCKER! You're incredible baby, so incredible._

"I'm just me. I'm just telling you what I'd do."

_You are perfect. I've Ohhh, geezzz, I've never exploded this much._

"You miss me that much?"

_I think so. _

"My dad is calling me, I should probably go and I don't really want to have him come up here to hear me jacking off to the sound of my boyfriend's voice. I don't want to know what that conversation will be like."

_Okay sweetie, call me before you go to sleep. I love you._

"Okay, I will. I love you too."

I hung up the call and pulled my boxers and pants back on. Sliding my phone into my pocket I raced downstairs, still out of breath and I'm sure still quite hard. My father was sitting on the couch, smiling up at me. I sat down across from him and immediately put my knees up, knowing my erection was still there. I curled my toes up and bit my lip, still feeling incredibly hard.

"Kurt, you okay?"

Finn looked over from the TV and burst into laughter, "Oh he's totally fine, he's just a little too happy."

"Shut up Finn!"

"What's he talking about Kurt?" My father asked looking over at me.

"Nothing. Nothing." I said looking away.

Burt turned towards Finn and raised his eyebrows. Finn merely rested his hand on the armrest of the couch and moved his hand up and down, giving the air a blowjob.

"What? What's that?" Burt asked.

Carole looked up from her book and giggled, knowing perfectly well what was going on. She looked over at Finn, shaking her head. But Finn was feeling particularly evil that day and had wanted to tease Kurt, "Someone just had an intense phone conversation."

"Finn I said shut up!" I shouted, about ready to get up and slap him senseless.

"Well he had to find out someday right?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Boys, please. Finn, I know you want to do it with Rachel and Kurt, it's perfectly normal." Carole stated calmly.

Burt blinked for a moment and tilted his head to the side, "Wait, was Kurt having phone sex?"

I turned bright red. Covering my face in my hands Finn just laughed.

…

Later that night I stood in front of my mirror wondering what to wear. I'd never been good at this. And I never worried so much. Why the hell was I worrying? I knew there was only one person I could ask. And as awkward as it was, I needed his help. I pulled a pair of shorts and a T-shirt on before walking down the hall and standing at the top of the stairs, "KURT!"

Kurt jumped and looked up at me, "Can I help you?"

"I…I need fashion advice."

He just let his head fall as he laughed uproariously. Standing up from the couch he grinned cheekily. He walked up the stairs and followed me to my room. I sat down on the bed and stared out at my open closet. Shaking his head he sat down next to me and looked as well, "So what's the occasion?"

"I'm taking Rachel out to our back together date, and I really want to look good."

"Awww, that's cute. So where are you going?"

"There's this new restaurant that opened up called Black Pepper. It's supposed to be really fancy."

"Okay, well then." Kurt said standing up and walking over to my closet, crossing his arms over his chest, "How fancy is fancy because we have a couple options here?"

"I had to make a reservation if that helps and from the pictures and all the reviews the place is like seven stars."

Kurt pursed his lips and started flipping through the clothes in my closet, "Okay, so that's pretty fancy. So I say, these pants." I said taking a hanger with black dress pants hanging on them. "This shirt." I picked out a light blue dress shirt. "And then you need a tie. We could pretty much go with any color because a contrast is always good. Why don't you go put this on and then we'll see what to do about the ties then?"

I nodded and took the clothes from Kurt's hand. Heading into the bathroom I shut the door and sighed. I couldn't believe that I was actually taking fashion advice from Kurt. It was that bad. Changing into the clothes, I snatched up my shorts and T-shirt from the floor before leaving the bathroom and throwing them on the bed, "Well?"

"It looks good. Now, you need a belt and you have to tuck that shirt in."

Immediately I tucked my shirt in and reached into my closet pulling out the only really fancy black belt I owned, a black leather one. Kurt crossed his legs criss -cross applesauce on my bed and looked at my outfit trying to think of a tie color. I found myself gazing down at him wondering how in the hell he sat like that in those pants, "Dude, how can you move in those pants?"

"Practice Finn. Now shush, I'm color coordinating."

I immediately shut up. He stood up and took out a few colors holding them up to my shirt. Pursing his lips he draped some of the ties over his arms and shoulders as he continued to match. A sigh slipped through his mouth as he scratched his head, "Well, so far the black and the silver are looking the best."

"The black one looks funny on me so if that's okay then…" Kurt scrunched up his nose, and I just shot him a confused look, "So no that's not good? What?"

He merely shook his head, "You are so fail at this Finn."

"Well hey I'm not a fashion king like you are! That's why I'm asking for your help!"

"The black one works better with your skin tone and the shape of your body."

I couldn't hold in my laughter and burst into a fit, "It fits with the shape of my body? That has got to be one of the strangest things I have ever heard."

"Hey! If you don't want my help I'll just go." He said as he started to take the ties off his body.

Shaking my head I picked them back up and held them in my hand, "Dude, it cracked me up. It's a good thing. So the black one then you think?"

"Yes. Now please tell me you know how to tie a tie." Kurt said.

"I…er… no?"

He let his head fall into his hands, "I should have just guessed. Come here."

I moved towards Kurt and looked down at my neck as he reached over to my tie. Tilting my head to the side I tried to figure out what he was doing but it just wasn't working. I couldn't keep up. He kept going over and under and around. It was just all too much for my brain. By the time I blinked and tried to focus he was done. I lifted up the tie and smiled.

"Well what do you know it's tied."

"You're such a dork Finn. You might want to brush your teeth… and take some Listerine with you. Rachel should be here soon."

I just nodded and watched him leave. I was really pathetic. As weird as it was, I was really glad that I had Kurt as a brother. He would always be there to help me when I needed it.

* * *

Heh. Phone sex. :) Finchel date coming up in the next chapter! YAY!

-xActDanceWritex


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker, Ben Walker, Blaine's parents and little Anika :)

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

Rachel :)

It has come to my attention, thanks to one of my reviewers: Natvv, that I slipped up on the fact that Rachel is indeed a vegan, so I've changed what they've ordered. :) Well, not entirely but it's fixed. :)

* * *

I sat on my bed staring into my closet, not having a clue whatsoever to wear. It was my first date with Finn since he dumped Quinn's stupid ass. Everything had to be absolutely perfect. Running my hand through my drying hair, I picked up my phone and dialed the one person's number I knew could always help me, Mercedes.

_Rach, what's up?_

"I need desperate fashion advice."

_Excuse me? Miss Rachel I'm so fucking perfect and wonderful with fashion needs fashion advice?_

"Oh shut it Mercedes. It's just that it's my first date with Finn since we kind of got back together and everything has to be just perfect and I have not a clue what to wear."

_Give me ten minutes and I'll be there._

"Thanks a ton."

_Yeah, no problem._

I hung up the phone and rushed downstairs, eagerly waiting for her. This was a big day for Finn and I. We were going to officially be a couple again and every single moment had to be spectacularly perfect. If it wasn't I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Fiddling with my hands I thought about how it was all happening. Finn was surprising me and not telling me where we were going. That was the one thing that had been bothering me.

But that was the whole fun of the thing right?

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. I immediately jumped up to open the door. Mercedes stood there with a smile on her face, "So where are you going?"

I let her in and we headed up to my room, "Finn wouldn't tell me. All he said was it was like seven stars."

"Ooh, someone really wants to win you back."

"I know and I'm really excited." I bounced up and down before looking at Mercedes.

She sat down on my bed looking over at my closet, "Now, I think a bright colored dress would be good. What do we have?"

"I have this pink one and a bright blue one I never wore because I thought it looked funny."

"Well go put the blue one on, I want to see."

I took the dress off the hanger and went into the bathroom. It was a baby blue dress with sequins on the top. I thought it looked weird around my chest area. It just didn't fit right. Taking off my clothes I pulled the dress on and stepped out of the room, turning around, "Zip me up."

Mercedes zipped me up and watched me turn around. Her jaw dropped.

"Rachel, you look gorgeous. It's absolutely perfect."

"Are you sure? It doesn't fit my boobs right." I said trying to shift them in the dress.

"It's not right. It's perfect. Finn won't know what hit him. He'll never leave you again." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks Mercedes, I owe you."

"Just make me your maid of honor when you and Finn get married."

I laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

This date was going to be amazing. I knew it. Finn was finally mine and I fully intended to keep it that way. After all we did belong together. It just fit. Rachel and Finn, see it sounds perfect. I couldn't have imagined anything better. When Mercedes left for the night I headed into my bathroom to make sure I looked perfect. A grand smile fell across my face, as I knew everything was perfect.

There was a knock on the door and I could have sworn I felt my heart skip a beat. I checked my hair before I opened the door and grinned. Finn stood there with a smile on his face and a single red rose in his hand, "Rachel, I…you look gorgeous."

That was all he could say before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in a simple kiss, whispering into my ear, "How'd I manage to get you? You're beautiful beyond belief."

I just blushed, "Finn, you're being cheesy."

"It's only cause you let me."

I turned bright red again and took the rose from his hand, smelling it for a moment before taking his hand with my other. He led me down to the car. I looked up at him, knowing it was Kurt's Cadillac Escalade, "Why are we using Kurt's car? Won't he need it to go see Blaine or something?"

"Nope. Blaine is at my house, they're watching movies and ordering in pizza."

"Oh, that's cute…So are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, but I will tell you that it's not only dinner."

He led me around the other side and opened the door for me. Holding his hand out he helped me in and shut the door. Once he had climbed in, turned on the car and put his seatbelt on I looked over at him, "What do you mean it's not only dinner? Where else are we going?"

"See that bag behind us, that has the rest of our plans in it. But don't touch, I want it to be a surprise." Finn said turning back and pointing to a black duffel bag.

I narrowed my eyes at Finn as we drove out of my driveway and down the street. Desperately I wanted to know where we were going. Surprises were always fun but when they were sitting in the back seat torturing you it wasn't good. As we headed down the road and onto the highway I pressed my face up against the window to try and figure out where he was taking me.

I had no clue. It was seriously starting to bug me. This kind of stuff just drove me insane. Ultimately deciding I had to find out I pulled my phone out of my purse and texted Kurt.

From: Rachel

_Do you have any idea where Finn is taking me?_

From: Kurt

_Yes. But because you just interrupted the moment Blaine and I were having I'm not telling._

From: Rachel

_Please. I'm going crazy not knowing._

From: Kurt

_No! I'm busy. Blaine's getting irritated that our moment is being ruined so bye._

I just sighed and dropped my phone into the purse. Finn looked over at me, "Who were you texting?"

"Oh. I had promised Mercedes that I'd text her when we were leaving."

Finn shook his head, "You just asked Kurt where we were going. I can see it in your eyes."

"That's just not fair. How are you so good at it?"

"I just am. But by the way, I wouldn't have texted him if I were you. Judging by your reaction you interrupted their moment which in Kurt language is they were just about to fuck."

"Oh, well that's lovely. So anyways, on a better topic, are we close? I'm getting hungry."

Finn chuckled, "Yes we are. That's it right there." He said pointing to a restaurant across the street.

I let my jaw drop. The restaurant was beautiful. It was definitely a five star restaurant. I knew this would definitely turn out to be an excellent date. As we drove up into the parking spot a grand smile grew across my face. Finn turned the car off, hopped out and rushed over to my side, opening the door, "Hungry beautiful?"

"Yes. And you're making me blush when you say that."

"That's my point honey."

I just grinned and took his hand, following him into the restaurant. Looking around I let my eyes widen as I turned to Finn squeezing his arm, "This is incredible."

"It's been open for two weeks and it's already now the fanciest and top restaurant in Lima."

"Why are you taking me here?"

"Because I love you." He smiled down at me, kissing my cheek.

The receptionist led us into the back of the restaurant to a private table decorated with flowers and an exquisite tablecloth. Finn pulled out my chair for me. I sat down in it and he pushed it in. Never once had that smile left my face. This was perfect, and now he was mine. He was mine forever.

Menus were handed to us and I looked down at the name, "The name is so cute and clever."

"Yes, and apparently the specialty here is black pepper lamb chops, the owner's secret recipe. If you like spicy food I suggest we try them. You can just try the sauce, it's supposed to be fenomenal." Finn said flipping through the menu.

"I'm up for the sauce. I think it'd be a real experience trying spicy food. I've never had it."

Finn smiled at me, that adorable smile I loved, "Then yes, we're having black pepper lamb chops to share. What else would you like?"

I flipped through the pages of the menu, telling him random dishes that sounded good. We ended up deciding on some type of pasta with tomatoes and vegetables to go with our black pepper lamb chops. Once we ordered Finn reached over the table and took my hands in his. He just stroked them softly making me blush.

We just sat there, talking and admiring each other's company. Once the food came out, I could honestly say it was the best food I had ever eaten. It went faster than I had wanted it to, but Finn said we had other plans. And I was more than excited for these. As he kindly paid for the check, which I was sure, was over like a billion dollars. He wouldn't even let me see.

I climbed back into the car with the help of Finn's hand I bounced up and down happily. Once he climbed in he turned to me, "Okay, now, this is my favorite part of the evening and I really hope you're okay with it."

"I'm sure I will be."

"In that duffel bag back there is a shiny red halter dress and shoes to match it."

I turned back and reached for the bag before unzipping it and peering inside, "Finn, this looks like a salsa dress."

"That's because it is."

"We're going salsa dancing, but I thought you couldn't—"

"That's why I kept telling you we couldn't hang out over the weekend. I was learning to salsa so I could take you."

I widened my eyes before I leaned in, took his face in my hands and kissed his lips softly before pulling away and looking into his eyes, "You learned salsa for me. You learned how to dance for me."

"I'd do anything for you baby."

I turned bright red. This was becoming a big thing with me now and I wasn't entirely sure that I particularly liked it. But after all it was Finn that was making me smile like this. And that was good. No one else had ever made me this happy. I loved him, so much. Every time I blushed, he grinned. It was good.

We drove down the road and into what I thought was the creepy part of town. I had never dared go here, at least not with someone to protect me. It was without a doubt one of the most trippy and fucked up psychedelic places in the whole general area around Lima. I reached over to grab onto Finn's hand, which was sitting on the gear.

He flinched, "Geez Rachel, don't just scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like this part of town. It's creepy."

"Oh, I apologize. We're here though. The best salsa club is here. It's in an old underground train station."

A smile fell across my face. That was hot. I had always wanted to dance in an underground train station. As we parked on the side of the street, Finn grabbed the bag from the back and hopped out of the driver's side and rushed over to mine before he opened the door and held his hand out. I took his hand, being helped out of the car, as I had throughout the night. We headed down into the old train station, hand in hand.

As we pushed through the door they had built I heard beautiful salsa music and many people dancing to the beat, looking absolutely stunning. Finn waved to a man dancing with a pretty blonde. I just looked up at him, confused. His pretty head shook as he lead me to the back to a small bathroom. Reaching into the duffel bag he pulled out the shiny red dress, "Put it on, I'll zip you up when you come out."

"Finn, you know I don't know how to salsa. I've only ever wanted to."

"But I know how. That's why we're here. You're going to learn and then we'll dance."

I grinned and stood up onto my tiptoes, taking his face in my hands, kissing him softly. When I opened my eyes to look up at him he tilted his head to the side, "What was that for?"

"You're amazing." I said before flipping my hair in his face before disappearing into the bathroom.

Reaching to my back, I unzipped my dress and let it fall down onto the bathroom floor. I stepped out of it and placed it on the counter. Sliding the shiny red dress up my body I tied the straps behind my neck and looked in the mirror. It was unbelievable. I never thought I'd look good in a shiny red halter dress. But I was wrong and it was the perfect size too. Finn had amazing taste and apparently a knack for dress sizes.

I picked up my dress from the counter and stepped out of the bathroom. Once I opened the door I saw Finn's jaw drop. As I turned around he just breathed in and out deeply, zipping up my dress. Taking the matching shoes out of the bag he handed them to me, just watching me switch my shoes. Smiling up at him I asked, wondering what he thought, "How do I look?"

"Rachel Berry, if you don't let me kiss you right now I might just die."

Looking down at my dress, playing with it slightly I tried to see what he saw in it, "Is it really that good?"

"You're a fucking sex God Rachel. It does so many wonders for your body, you have no idea."

Once again my face was flushed, standing up slightly, smirking at him. His hands took my face as his lips were pressed down onto mine, kissing me a little more passionately than I was used to. His hands slid down my body, pulling my waist close. My hands moved up to around his neck as I kissed him softly. This was the best kiss I'd ever gotten from him.

When he pulled away a cheeky smile left his face before he grabbed my hand tightly, dragging me to the dance floor, "It's time to dance baby."

We were roughly in the middle of the floor when Finn pulled me up against his chest and placed his right arm around my waist. With his left hand he placed my left hand on his shoulder and took my right hand in his left, "Now, Rach, I want you to mirror everything I do okay?"

For a short moment he just let the music sink into his brain. I saw this as he let his head fall back, closing his eyes, smiling softly. Letting his head fall down slowly he nodded quickly before he took a step forward with his left foot, moving his hips along with it. I stepped backwards with my right foot, mirroring his moves just as he had said.

This wasn't as easy as it looked. I kept worrying that I'd step on his feet; after all I'd never done this before. But I felt that in this dress, nothing could go wrong. It made me feel pretty and very salsa-y. Every time my hips moved the dress moved too. I could feel Finn's hand on my waist trying to help me twirl my hips with each and every one of my steps.

He stepped in place with his right foot, to the second beat. I copied. His right foot moved back to the starting position and I followed. This time his right foot moved back and my left followed forward. And his left foot was in place. The right foot moved back up and we were right back at the beginning. His grip on me tightened, "And now we'll do this faster, you ready?"

I just nodded and let him lead. Our feet began to move faster and before I knew it he was spinning me, dipping me and running his hands up and down my body. I had to admit I was quite turned on, and I had a strong feeling he was too. When he pulled me back towards him from a big spin, he ran his hand along my jaw line before he slowly brought it all the way down my body, stopping at my ass.

Squeezing just slightly, he teased me before spinning me again and snapping me back, bringing our faces mere centimeters apart from each other. I could feel his breath on my face. I could smell the peppermint toothpaste he had used to brush his teeth that afternoon. I could smell his cologne. I had one word for it, breathtaking. Everything about this moment was simply breathtaking.

Never in a million years had I ever expected Finn to be able to dance, let alone salsa, a dance which I knew to be one of the hardest to learn, and hardest to teach properly. Yet here we were, dancing it as if we were pros. Once the song ended, I let my hand drop from his shoulder where it sat and released my hand from the grip of his and just stared, wide eyed.

"Finn, I… you can dance."

"Yes. I learned for you."

…

That night when he drove me I could hold in my excitement. Finn had learned how to salsa, just for me. I had to text people; I had to. So I sent one to Mercedes and one to Kurt.

From: Rachel

_Oh my gosh, Finn learned how to salsa, just for me!_

From: Mercedes

_He learned to dance FOR YOU? That's adorable!_

From: Kurt

_Daaawwww :]_

This whole night had turned out to be just great. I didn't think I'd be smiling this much. I mean yeah, I knew Finn made me smile, he always did, and I knew he enjoyed making me smile more than anyone else. After all he kept coming back to me didn't he? And he kept making these grand gestures just to get me back. Each time it was more and more. He really loved me.

When he pulled up into my driveway he turned the car off and just stopped, smiling at me before leaning over and kissing me gently. When he pulled away I held my head low and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Do you…do you wanna come in?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"My dads aren't home and I…"

"Yes. I'd love to."

A smile fell across my face as he opened his door and climbed out of the car, rushing over to my side opening it just as he had the whole night. I opened the door to my house and let him up to my bedroom. Placing my purse and keys on my dresser I sat down on the bed. Finn sat next to me, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against mine. I felt his hand slide around my waist as he helped bring me up onto the bed.

Leaning over me he just smiled down before capturing my lips in a kiss I'd never gotten from him. It was more passionate than any of them. His hands had found their way to my waist as his lips moved with mine. I could feel his tongue run across my bottom lip. This was new and different. He'd never kissed me like this. He'd always freak out, jump up and stop before it got this far.

I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip in. It explored my mouth, dancing with my tongue. I wasn't sure what I was doing, or if what I was doing was correct. But it felt right, every moment felt absolutely perfect. When he pulled away from the kiss he ran his hand along my face, before placing kisses on my neck.

"Beautiful." Kiss. "Sexy." Kiss. "Wonderful." Kiss. "Breathtaking." Kiss. "I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss.

"I love you too, so much."

* * *

An entire Finchel chapter! Woahhh! :) they're so cute!

There will be more Klaine in the next chapter. :)

-xActDanceWritex


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker, Ben Walker, Blaine's parents and little Anika :)

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

**Even though the whole story is dedicated to Rachel, this chapter specifically is dedicated to her. Happy Belated Birthday muffinsquishybear! :)**

* * *

I sat on Kurt's bed with him sitting in between my legs and my arms wrapped tightly around him, "I can't believe we have to go back to school. I don't want to."

"I know. I'm definitely going to miss just sitting around and relaxing with you."

I ran my hands along Kurt's thighs, stopping at the bulge in his pants, whispering into his ear, "And I'm gonna miss this. I'm gonna miss fucking you till endless hours of the night."

"Pervert!"

"What? I'm not allowed to love my boyfriend's body and fucking him? I'm not allowed to love how he feels inside me or how I feel inside him?"

"You are, but you don't have to say it out loud!"

Laughing softly I squeezed him tight, "You do realize that I'm going to be booty calling you right?"

Kurt burst into laughter, "Only if I'm allowed to booty call you back."

"Deal."

…

Kurt and I were sitting on the couch in the Warbler rehearsal room. He was sitting next to me, with his hand linked in mine. Wes, David and Thad entered the room and sat down at the front.

"Regionals is in two weeks, let's get cracking boys." Wes stated.

"Now, as we said before summer break, Kurt and Blaine will be singing a duet together, accompanied by the rest of you, which if I recall correctly is Two is Better than one." David explained.

"Blaine and Kurt, Pavoratti will help you with your harmonies, take good care of him." Thad said.

"And Blaine will then be singing Raise Your Glass by Pink. We had originally thought of Blackbird but it just didn't fit with the aura of the show." Wes explained.

Kurt and I nodded. Just as we had Nick stood up and looked over at us, "So the rest of us are just supposed to play back up for these two for the rest of our fucking life?"

Wes looked up raising his eyebrows, "Do you have a problem Warbler Nick?"

"YES! Why do Kurt and Blaine get everything and why the hell does it have to be Kurt and Blaine?"

"This is Kurt's first solo. Blaine had requested Kurt before the summer, that's why." David explained shaking his head as he looked over at Nick.

"If you have any other problems take it up with us later." Thad said turning away from his gaze.

"Meeting adjourned for twenty minutes. I suggest you all familiarize yourself with the lyrics and beat of the songs, as we will start practice in a few moments. " Wes said sighing; finally glad it was over for the moment.

Once Wes had stepped up from his chair, Kurt climbed up onto my lap, and took my hand, fiddling with it, running his hand along mine. He had a huge smile on his face, which made me grin just as much, if possible even more. As I nuzzled Kurt's neck I saw Nick walk towards us out of the corner of my eye, ruining the moment.

"So you two are officially a thing again then huh?" Nick asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, we got back together that day we saw you." I stated grinning as I pulled Kurt close to me.

"YOU BASTARD! You stole my man!" Nick shouted as he took hold of my jacket, yanking it up, making Kurt fall off onto the floor.

He hit the floor hard and looked up at Nick, angry. I could feel myself choking as he had snatched some of my shirt, pulling on it too tightly. As I tried to push him away, he just held on, tighter. Before I knew it Kurt had pushed him off me and stood in front me, poking Nick in the chest, "Nick, stop it!"

"Why should I? He stole you from me!" He was furious.

"No he didn't. You never had me. I was just using you, and you knew that." Kurt said.

I had to do something and I wasn't about to let Nick ruin everything I'd worked for, "Let go of me before I get you kicked out of the Warblers."

"You…you can't do that." Nick's voice got soft, as he began to worry.

"Yes I can. Wes and David are my friends and I have ways to convince them, so you better shut up." All I actually had was blackmail and I wasn't going to blackmail them into kicking him out.

Besides he was a relatively good singer, we needed that extra voice. I just had hoped that maybe talking to Wes and David that I could get them to knock some sense into him. Or maybe that was my job. I had to prove to the Warblers and the rest of this school that Kurt was indeed mine and that I was his and that was the way I planned for it to stay.

"I hate you." Nick said bluntly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because I got the guy and you didn't." I teased.

Nick's head fell, "Yeah…does everyone else know you're back together?"

"No but I think they're probably assuming since we're sitting here like this and we've been holding hands in the hall." Kurt piped up.

"Don't just assume things like that. There may be other people that like you and just think you're teasing them." Just shaking his head Nick walked away, before winking to Kurt.

I watched Kurt cringe before he turned to me, "Wink at me, do it, now, I have to get his out of my mind."

Just chuckling I winked at him, "I'll always wink at you, you sexy beast."

Kurt turned bright red and leaned close to me, nuzzling his nose against mine, "Eskimo kiss!"

Laughing I just looked into his eyes. He was such a cutie.

…

"How did you manage to find a Burberry-esque canary cage cover?" I asked.

"Canaries don't like cold weather, especially Pavoratti."

I just laughed, "You're really bonding with him, it's adorable."

"You know, I'm really glad we're singing a song together, it's about time."

Raising my eyebrows I looked up at Kurt, "What are you talking about?"

"Look Blaine, you're amazing and your solos are breathtaking, but they're also numerous."

"Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Oh you detect a lot of jealousy."

"I don't decide—"

"I know. I'm not jealous anymore. I feel included now. I don't feel as much like a pip."

Tilting my head to the side I scrunched up my nose slightly, "Excuse me?"

"I used to feel like we were Blaine and the Pips. Now, not so much."

I just looked at him, sighing softly before reaching out and tapping his nose.

…

That afternoon I had invited Blaine over to my house. I knew no one would be home so it was a great time for us to spend some time alone. We were cuddled up on the couch, thinking of something to do. As I could feel Blaine's arms wrap tighter around my waist I thought of all the silly things I had wanted to do with him when one popped into my mind. Turning to Blaine I grinned, "Can we bake something together? I've kind of wanted to for a while."

A smile fell across his face, "Of course, anyways, I think it'd be fun."

Before I knew it we were in the kitchen flipping through the dessert books trying to find a good recipe. I put my hand on the page, stopping him. He flipped back and read aloud, "Chocolate Peanut Butter Marble Cake."

"This sounds really delicious."

Blaine's arms were wrapped around me, "You're really delicious."

I just chuckled before I looked down at the ingredients of the recipe before turning up to Blaine, "We can totally make this. We've got everything. What do you say?"

"I say we're going to be the best bakers in the world."

I grinned and began putting the ingredients into the bowl. As everything went in and was mixed together, Blaine couldn't help but stare at me. I knew he was and I could see him out of the corner of my eye. As adorable as he thought I was he wasn't helping and it wasn't fair, "You're not helping, stop being such a lazy ass bitch."

"That hurts." Blaine responded as he reached around me and stuck his hand in the flour pot.

Once his hand was covered in flour he dumped it on me and burst into laughter. I shook my hair and looked over at him, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

He just continued to laugh, "You look like a snowman."

I smirked and reached over him grabbing the peanut butter. Twisting it open I stuck my finger into it and wiped it off on his nose, "You look like a reindeer."

"My nose itches. My nose itches. Itch it Kurt, itch it."

I laughed, "I can't itch your nose Blaine. I can scratch it for you though."

"Scritchy scratchy. Scratch, scratch."

"But you have peanut butter on your nose."

"Neyagghh." Blaine said as he stuck his tongue out and tried to reach up to his nose.

I burst into laughter as I leaned forward and took his face in my hands. Sticking my tongue out I licked the peanut butter off his nose, "Mmmm, yumm, your nose is tasty."

"Well that's because it has peanut butter on it."

Shaking my head I kissed his nose, "No, it tastes like candy canes at Christmas."

Blaine chuckled and started dancing in circles. All I could do was watch him. He was getting more and more hyper by the second and to be honest I wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. As I poured the mixture into the greased pan I watched as my boyfriend quite literally ran around the kitchen in circles singing Disney tunes.

Once I had put the cake in the oven and shut it, I caught Blaine and pulled him close to me, "What would you say if I told you I wanted to ravish you right here and now?"

"Do I get countertop sex from my incredibly sexy boyfriend?" Blaine asked swaying from side to side.

"Do you want countertop sex?"

"Do I need to answer this question?"

I pulled Blaine towards me pressing my lips against his fiercely. My tongue was slipped into his mouth almost immediately. His arms were wrapped around me tightly as he tangled his tongue with mine. Slipping his hands down my body he grabbed my ass, squeezing it tightly. Holding me underneath my ass, he lifted me up onto the counter.

He slid his hands up my body, pushing my shirt up and off my body, throwing it onto the ground. As he leaned back to kiss me I shook my head. Pulling his shirt over his head, I pulled him close, giving him a passionate kiss, tangling my tongue with his once again, it really did just feel amazing having his tongue mixing with mine.

Pulling his lips away from mine he slid his hands up my thighs, stopping at my waist. Unbuttoning my pants he slid them off dropping them on the floor. Gently he placed his hand on my already hard cock, rubbing it slowly. Smiling at the pre-cum seeping through my boxer briefs he moved his hand faster and applied more pressure.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to my cock, kissing it softly before occasionally sucking on it. Using his tongue he licked up and down the outline of my hard cock. Before I knew it my hands were trying to grasp onto something as I could feel the fabric of my boxers getting wetter and wetter with Blaine's saliva. He began to suck on it, while he played with my balls. I moaned and placed one of my hands on his shoulders squeezing, "Just suck me properly already."

Chuckling softly Blaine pulled my boxers with his teeth, exposing my hard cock. Dropping my boxers to the floor he took me in his hand and took my cock into his mouth. Sucking on it, licking his way up and down. As he pulled off with a loud smack he let some spit fall down onto me. I could feel my toes curl as I moaned, feeling myself getting harder and harder.

"Blaine."

He mumbled as he still had my cock in his mouth. He just sucked harder and faster before I took hold of his thick curls, "Baby, I…I'm so close."

Gently taking his mouth off me, he slid his hand up and down. I exploded all over Blaine's hand and myself. He just grinned and licked me clean. Hopping up onto the counter next to me, he took hold of my waist and helped me onto my knees. Hugging me from behind he held his fingers up to my mouth. I sucked on them, licking them ferociously, making them quite wet.

He pulled them out and gently slid them into me, fucking me with his fingers. I let out a soft moan, only to have it escalate as he got faster and pumped his fingers harder into my ass. Gently pulling them out, he ran his hand up and down his cock a few times before pushing his cock into my ass, slowly at first. Placing his hands on my waist he moved his hips in and out.

I could already feel cock pulsating inside of me, with each moment, he got harder and harder. This did hurt, he didn't have any lube on him, but it felt amazing. It was one of the few times we'd done this just as a spur of the moment in a random location. I enjoyed it. As he pumped harder and harder and faster and faster into me I reached for the edge of the table, squeezing hard, moaning in pleasure.

Screaming out, I couldn't hold in my happiness any longer, "BLAINE! Oh Fu—"

His cock slammed into my ass, as he squeezed my butt cheeks before sliding all the way into me, filling me up with his pulsating cock before sliding his hands up my body trying to reach my hands. Intertwining his fingers with mine he thrusted deep into me once again before he let his head fall onto the small of my back, "Baby, I… I'm…"

"Oh you better explode inside me."

He thrusted into me once again. I could feel his hot cum fill up my ass. Letting my arms sink to where my elbows were holding me up, I held my ass in the air, just feeling him inside. Once he pulled out, he just sat on the counter and looked over at me, smiling, as he tried to catch his breath. I fell onto my ass just breathing. Feeling his arms wrap around me I just blushed, strawberry red.

He pulled me towards him, holding me around my waist. I could feel his breath on my ear as I sank into his embrace.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I just want to make sure that we're not doing this because you feel like we should."

Turning my head back towards him I tilted my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I mean like, I don't want you to feel like we have to be having sex."

"No, I want it, you know that."

He shifted me, turning me around so I was facing him, "Well we didn't really talk about it, it just kind of happened and I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Blaine, listen to me." I said taking his face in my hands, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes, "I love you, so much and you mean the world to me. We're always honest with each other and if something was bothering me, you'd be the first to know. You know me so well, and you would know if I was scared. You see me better than anyone, you know what I'm feeling even sometimes before I feel it, which by the way is a little creepy."

Blaine laughed, "It's only cause I love you."

"I know, but I just hope you know that I do want this. I wouldn't have squealed and made whatever weird noises I just made if I wasn't enjoying it. You're amazing Blaine, and I will always tell you when I'm scared or if I don't want to do something."

"Are you sure?"

I leaned forward pressing a light kiss on his lips, "Always baby, always."

He ran his hands through my hair. There were only a few times I would ever let him play with my hair, and that was one of them, any post sex moment, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted with my hair.

"I just don't want you to ever think less of me Kurt. I don't want to be that guy that forces you into things. I want to be the one you'll always be comfortable with."

"I'll always be comfortable with you. I felt comfortable from the moment I saw you. I felt safe from that first moment we met on that staircase."

"Kurt, I –"

I stopped him with a soft kiss, not wanting to hear what he was going to say next that I was sure would make me turn into even more of a strawberry. Just as I was about to lean back in to kiss him again the timer on the oven went off. Blaine jumped and turned to face it, "Was it really forty minutes?"

"Yes, but no we did not just have sex for forty minutes, that's insane. We did however take ridiculous amounts of time to eat the cake batter out of the bowl."

"Well ha! We're totally awesome."

Blaine chuckled and held his hand up for a high five. I slapped it hard before I jumped off the counter and put on the oven mitts. I could hear Blaine chuckle softly once again before he wrapped his arms around my waist, "You look really sexy with just your oven mitts on."

I grinned and pulled the cake out of the oven. Placing it next to the stove I breathed in the smell, "It's perfect."

"Did I not say we'd be the best bakers in the world?" Blaine smiled.

Turning to face him I found myself glancing back at the counter, "OH shit!"

"What?" Blaine asked shocked at my sudden outburst.

All I could do was giggle and push him back against the edge of the counter, "We made a mess.. My dad will KILL me if he finds out what we did on here."

Blaine ran his hand along my jaw and smiled, "Why don't we clean it up and go take a shower?"

I just nodded, reaching for paper towels and soap to clean the counter. Quite quickly the counter was sparkly clean. Just as I was about to grab Blaine and drag him upstairs he reached for the air freshner sitting by the stove and sprayed it all over the counter, "Just in case."

Shaking my head, I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the kitchen. He yanked me back for a moment, picking up our clothes off the floor, "You can't forget that, or we'll be really busted for walking around the house naked."

And with that we dashed up stairs and into the bathroom to clean ourselves off.

* * *

Heh, countertop sex, always fun. :)

-xActDanceWritex


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker, Ben Walker, Blaine's parents and little Anika :)

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

**IMPORTANT: So, yes I'm aware I've messed up the timing a bit. But I've planned it out so it all works out correctly. Do not worry. This is the beginning of senior year.**

Kurt, Blaine for the rest

* * *

I was sitting on a stool in my room looking into my mirror attached to my dresser putting on my daily skin regimen as well as brushing my hair. Practicing my verses, humming and occasionally whistling with Pavoratti next to me, I felt confident. There was something about the beautiful yellow canary that made me feel so pumped up for the day.

He was my friend. Even though he was a bird he had managed to inspire me. He was so optimistic and had such a love for song. I was whistling along with Pavarotti enjoying his company. Before I knew it Pavoratti had stopped whistling.

"Pavoratti?" I asked aloud as I turned to face him.

When I did I saw him lying on the bottom of his cage not moving. I just sat there for a moment, staring. There was only one thing I saw fit to do. I had to sing for him and hold on his memory.

…

We were discussing choreography for Raise Your Glass waiting for Kurt when he pushed the door open with his face tear stained. He was wearing all black and looked as if he was about to cry at any moment. I looked up at him, wanting to just run up and hug him but I couldn't move, "Honey, what's wrong?"

He said through sniffles and a slightly nasally voice that I found very adorable, "It's Pavoratti. He's dead. I suspect a stroke."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"I know we're supposed to practice but I'd like to sing a song for Pavoratti today."

Wes, David and Thad nodded silently, all turning to look at me, smiling cheekily. They knew this would cause me to open up in school a bit about my relationship with Kurt. Wes and David particularly knew about most of Kurt's relationship and mine, as besides Kurt the two were my best friends.

I watched as Kurt pulled a tape out of his pocket passing it over to be put in the tape recorder. As it was he took in a deep breath, silently letting the beat fill up his body. I lifted my head up, recognizing the song almost immediately, softly mouthing to him, "Blackbird."

He just let out a small smile as he began to sing with that voice I loved so much. I started giving him a back beat, humming along with him, starting to feel at least a little bit of what he was. I knew it would never be the same because after all Kurt really did care about that bird. He always seemed to be in a good mood when Pavoratti was. It was heartbreaking for me to see Kurt like this.

I hated it. I hadn't seen it very often but when it did happen it wasn't pretty. Kurt looked adorable when he cried, but when he was honestly sad and couldn't handle pain I wasn't sure what to do. Since I never had a proper boyfriend, one that actually cared about me I couldn't do anything. I had no idea what it was like to console someone like that. All I could give were hugs and say soothing words but somehow I didn't think that'd be enough.

As he began to belt his heart out and let his soul into the song I couldn't help but look up and grin at how amazing his voice had sounded. Looking up at my boyfriend I realized that was it for me. I knew I was still in high school and I had my whole life ahead of me, but my heart was through. There was this saying that said, 'When you find your soul mate and your one true love your heart explodes.'

I felt it. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, but it felt so good. I didn't want this feeling to go away. I wanted to feel it forever, letting it fill me up and allow me to keep Kurt as mine, forever. He was mine, always and forever. And I wanted him to know; he had to know. I wanted him to know just how incredibly whipped I was.

His voice was breathtaking and that song, just beautiful. All I could think to do was look up at him sympathetically and stand up before walking over to him quickly and pulling him into a hug. Letting go slightly I gazed into his eyes, "I'm so sorry baby."

Pressing my lips against his, I gave him a soft kiss, "You're okay. It will be okay. I'm here if you need to talk."

Kurt smiled, "I know, I know. Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime." I said fiddling with Kurt's hand, which was now interlaced with mine.

He looked into my eyes and just gave me an innocent smile, "Thank you."

I just smiled, "I love you Kurt, always and forever."

"I love you Blaine, forever and always."

"Thank you Blaine for finally publicizing that. It's about damned time." Wes stated smiling.

"So it's official then? Kurt and Blaine are officially a couple again then?" Nick asked.

"Yes, we really are." I said.

"I'll stay away." Nick stated holding his head low.

…

"What's that?" I asked Kurt as I walked into one of the many study rooms.

"I'm decorating Pavoratti's casket."

"Well finish up, I want to practice." I said winking.

Kurt looked up at me, "We could practice now, and besides I'm getting a little tired of gluing sequins."

I just laughed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch. Yanking him lightly onto my lap I wrapped my arms around his waist as I leaned in to nuzzle his neck. Kissing my way up to his ear I found his earlobe, sucking on it gently. I knew this drove him mad and really turned him on which was precisely why I did it in the first place.

As I liked and sucked his earlobe I could feel his body shifting on top of mine. He reached for one of my hands and placed it on the bulge in his pants. I moved my hand up and down varying my pressure and speed. Underneath my hand I could feel him hardening quickly just as this was turning him on. I was sure he could feel the erection in my pants underneath his ass.

He slid backwards off me so he was lying on the couch. I took this as a chance to climb on top of him, pressing my hard cock onto his only making me want him even more. Leaning down I pressed my lips to his fiercely sliding my tongue in without asking. He responded positively as he tangled his tongue with mine. I could feel his hands glide their way to my ass squeezing it tightly as our tongues danced with each other's.

I slid my hand down his body to his erection. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper I placed my hands in his boxer briefs, holding his hard cock in my hand as I kept the kiss passionate. As my hand moved up and down his shaft I could hear him moan softly. Holding on tighter I moved my hand up and down faster only to receive louder and raspier moans from him.

His voice was raspy and far too sexy for me to handle, "Blaaine, mmmm, we're ohhhhh that feels good, we're in school remember?"

"So? It's not like we haven't done this in school before."

"The doors weren't open."

I looked down at him and just giggled, "Do you want me to close the door?"

Kurt just nodded, "Quickly baby, quickly."

Climbing off him I rushed over to the door, shutting it and locking it. Dashing back to him, I climbed back on top and looked down at him, "You do realize school is still going on right? If we get caught it's on your head."

"You're just gonna have to keep me quiet then."

I just smirked as I slid my hand back down to his member, pulling his boxers down, teasingly before I took his cock in my hand running my hand up and down. Silencing his moans with a passionate kiss I moved my hand faster. But as I did his moans were louder and raspier. I chuckled, taking my hand off his cock and placing my other hand over his mouth.

Unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down to my knees, I pulled my boxers along with them. I licked my hand a few times before I ran it up and down my cock, trying to wet it at least a little bit. I was too excited to fuck Kurt during school hours to bother to look for lube in my backpack. Sliding my cock into his ass I moaned as I tightened my hands grip on his mouth.

As I began to moan he reached up and placed his hand over my mouth, silencing me. Thrusting into him, harder and faster we both moaned in unison trying to silence each other with our hands. I could feel my cock pulsating inside of him, growing harder and harder by the second as my thrusts became harder. Hearing my balls hit his ass, only turned me on even more.

I tried mumbling beneath Kurt's hand but it didn't come out as anything. As I spilt out of my cock, filling him up, warming up his ass even more. When I pulled out and rested it on top of his the both of us just breathed deeply beneath each other's hands trying to calm down. As I could feel Kurt's hand slowly slide off me I just looked down at him, "That didn't last as long as I had wanted it to."

Kurt just chuckled, "Well we were trying to be quiet. I think it's not as fun."

"Oh it was fun, I was just afraid someone would come in."

Kurt giggled once again, "As much as I love you and the way you can pleasure me with your hands, your mouth and that delicious cock of yours, we really should practice. Regionals is in a week."

I just sighed as I pulled my boxers and pants back up, "You're right. The lyrics and sheet music are on the table. Grab them please."

Kurt stood up, zipping and buttoning his pants before grabbing the sheets and sitting next to me. He handed me the sheet music, "You're better at this stuff than me."

"You trust me to tell you the right way to sing it?"

"Yes. Because if you don't then you could mess up the song."

"Well what if I want to change the way the notes play out?"

"I trust you'd make it sound good."

"Oh. Okay."

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange today."

"I'm fine Kurt."

The truth was that I wasn't fine. My father's mother was in town for some bizarre reason I didn't know of. She had just shown up out of nowhere. She was worse than he was and she didn't even know I was gay. No one in my family had had the courage to tell her. I had made plans to have Kurt come meet my father the weekend after Regionals, since it was a long weekend as we were getting both Monday and Friday off.

My father had actually agreed to meet Kurt properly after our talk on the day of my mother's funeral. It meant so much to me to have him actually seem like he was interested in what my life was really like. But after he had called me last night and told me the news I had been upset and couldn't tell Kurt. I had tried to be as much like myself as possible but I was starting to snap.

"Blaine, honey, please tell me what's wrong."

"Remember when I called you yesterday after practice and asked you if you were free the long weekend after Regionals so you could come and meet my dad properly?"

"Yeah, it was pretty hard for me to convince my dad to let me after he heard what had happened."

"What do you mean after he heard? You didn't tell him did you? Please tell me you didn't." I felt like I was yelling at him.

"I did. I tell my dad a lot about our relationship, and me except you know the sex stuff. The other stuff is important to me that he knows that kind of stuff."

"Kurt! That's my private life okay? You don't go around telling people that stuff!"

"I was protecting you Blaine."

"How is that protecting me?" I asked defensively; I didn't want to get him caught up in this.

"If something happens to you at least there's other people that know and can help you."

I sighed and looked up at my perfect boyfriend, "I was going to say that you just shouldn't come that weekend but now I really think you should."

"Why were you gonna say I shouldn't come?"

"Well my grandmother on my dad's side is here. And well she's worse than my dad. In fact she doesn't even know that I'm gay. No one had the courage to tell her, she'd probably wind up hurting me more than my dad ever could. And so when my dad called me last night, he told me she was here, and I burst into tears."

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell me earlier? You know I'm always here for you."

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to think I was a baby. This is the third time since we've been together that I've let you seen me cry."

"There's nothing wrong that. It shows you're comfortable around me. That's good in a relationship."

I sighed and reached for Kurt's hand, holding onto it tightly, "Will you? Will you come the weekend after Regionals? I really want your help explaining to my grandmother that I am actually gay and she can stop trying to hook me up with random girls."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She won't believe me if I don't prove it to her and besides I still want to spend that weekend with you."

"Blaine, I don't know."

"Baby, please." I pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"It's just that if something goes wrong I probably won't be allowed back at your house."

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. You know that."

He leaned in, smiling at me. I felt his hand run along my jaw gently, as he just took a moment to look into my eyes and just stare, "I love you Blaine Anderson and I always will. Nothing you or anyone else can say or do will change that."

"What would I be without you, you beautiful angel?"

"You'd probably be a hobo on the side of the road yearning for someone to love you and hold you and tell you just how beautiful you are."

I couldn't say anything. Instead I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips against his. As I gently kissed him, I pulled him close to me, holding on tightly as if I was going to lose him in the next five minutes. When I pulled away and looked into his eyes, I just grinned giving him one of those killer smiles he loved so much.

Shifting my body, I linked my hand with his as I grabbed the sheet music that had been pushed to the ground, "We really should practice sweetheart."

Kurt giggled, "I know. I can't imagine what we'd say if someone asked if we'd rehearsed."

"Wes and David would probably high five and be exchanging money with Thad or something."

"What?" He asked confused.

I laughed, "Ever since I kissed you the first time, they've been betting on our love life. They've been betting on things we'd do and Thad has lost about 100 bucks in the last year, it's kind of sad actually."

Kurt laughed with me for a good few minutes before we seriously turned to the music, no seriously, we spent the next hour rehearsing. Seriously, rehearsing.

…

"I can't do this Blaine!" Kurt stated as we stood backstage.

"Yes, you can Kurt, and do you want to know why?"

"Why?" He asked fiddling with his hands.

I took his hands in mine, holding them tightly, "This song proves just how beautiful our love is. It shows the world everything we stand for. Every word in this song shows exactly how I feel about you."

"Maybe it's true that I can't live without you."

Smiling softly at him, I knew I had him. Leaning forwards I pressed my lips against his for a soft kiss, "Show me it's true. Go out there and prove to the world that we can make it together."

I squeezed Kurt's hand before walking out onto the stage, leaving him just standing there. As I heard the announcer announce us I turned to face Kurt who was breathing in deeply. Mouthing to him, I sent him a killer smile, "I love you."

As the other Warblers began the beat I grinned as I watched Kurt step down from the step, starting the song.

Kurt:

_I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_You know this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

He turned his head looking at me, with that beautiful smile and those eyes that always made me melt. As I could see him sing the words, I knew he meant every single one and here he was proving to the world that he did think we could make it.

_Kurt and Blaine:_

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

I couldn't ever live without him. I know that now. Every time I look at him I know everything will be okay. He'll always be there for me and always help me with any problem I have in life. He is my other half.

_Blaine:_

_I remember every look upon your face,_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_And finally now, believing_

Yes, he does make it hard for me to breathe. When I look at him, my whole world stops. My life makes sense. He's my savior, my soul, my heart. Whenever he's around, nothing else matters because I know, I know deep down in my heart that everything will be okay.

_Kurt and Blaine: _

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I can't. I just can't live without him.

_Blaine:_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Kurt:_

_I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey_

_Kurt and Blaine:_

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_Blaine:_

_Oooh I can't live without you_

_'Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_

_And I've figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two, is better than one_

_Kurt and Blaine:_

_Two is better than one._

As the song finished I just looked over at him, grinning from ear to ear. We did it. Looking over at the crowd in front of us, they were all standing up and cheering, allowing us to see that they did indeed believe us. We showed them just how strong we could be together. It doesn't matter that we're gay; it shouldn't ever matter. We're in love, and you can't help whom you love.

Walking quickly behind Kurt I brought him to the front and grinned as I walked backwards clapping for him, showing the world that yes, that was my boyfriend and I was damn proud of that fact. As I watched him bow I bit my lip, watching his ass the whole time. Winking at him as the lights went off for a moment we set up for Raise Your Glass.

As the Warblers and I danced across the stage, I couldn't stop myself from every few times we walked backwards across the stage to take a look at Kurt's ass. It was just so sexy, and in those pants, I thought I wouldn't be able to handle myself. But I knew that after the performance was over, I'd get him as much as I had wanted to. As I let myself get more and more into the song, I saw he did too.

This song was kicking ass. We had the crowd on their feet, jumping up and down with us. This was a good sign. I knew we had the crowd's vote, well at least I had hoped we did. As I began to end the song, pumping the crowd up one more time, jumping around like an idiot I heard a scream that sound that I knew to be Rachel, screaming her head off for us.

I knew I had succeeded and I knew that we had done well. We had raised their glass, as lame as that sounded, I knew we had achieved our goal. When we stopped we all bowed and grinned before rushing towards each other in a big group hug. I pulled Kurt close to me hugging him tightly, "We did it baby."

Just grinning Kurt hugged me tighter as we all bounced off to the side of the stage waiting for the results. Anxiously I stood behind Kurt keeping one hand on his waist, out of the crowd's view, just in case, holding onto him tightly for support. He was nervous, shifting his body weight back and forth and clasping his hands together. Tightening my grip on his side I could feel his body calm down as the winner was announced.

"Let's just see who won. The New Directions!"

I watched Kurt's friends cheer as he just looked over at me with a saddened expression on his face. I sighed and tried to tell him with just a look that everything was okay.

…

We were standing outside burying Pavoratti's casket when I looked over at Kurt and noticed how sad he was, "I'm so sorry Kurt. I know this is really upsetting for you. It reminds you of your mother's funeral doesn't it?"

"The casket was bigger, but yes. It's not just that. Honestly I'm just upset we lost at Regionals."

"We'll still get to perform. We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how many Gaps there are in Ohio? Tons."

"Yeah, I just really really wanted to win."

"You did win. So did I. We got to prove to the world just how strong our love is. That beats a lousy trophy don't you think?"

He just sent me an adorable grin as he reached down and linked his hand with mine as we walked back into the school.

* * *

Don't you just want to hug Kurt and Blaine? :)

-xActDanceWritex


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker, Ben Walker, Blaine's parents and little Anika :)

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

**Did you all see Dublin's Glee Live? I am so up high on that Klainebow, y'all have no idea. I went on a Klaine writing spree, y'all may perhaps have another couple chapters this week! :D**

Blaine, Blaine, Kurt, 3rd person, Kurt, Kurt Blaine

* * *

That Monday morning I woke up not being able to breathe. I tried sniffling but it was all clogged up. As I did, I let out a loud barking cough. Groaning I fell back onto my pillow. I had a cold. I never got colds. I had the immune system of an angel. Thad came out of the shower and looked over at me. He was my roommate. I stayed at Dalton to stay away from my father.

"Blaine dude, you okay? You're as white as a sheet."

"No. I feel like shit." I said as I clutched my pillow close to my chest.

"Do you want me to get someone, something, anything?"

"Can you call Kurt and ask him to come up here?" I whimpered.

Thad just nodded, "Definitely, and if you need anything, don't be afraid to text me."

I just made a strange noise as I watched Thad pick up my phone from my desk to call Kurt, "Hey Kurt, it's Thad. Blaine wants you to come in, right now."

_Huh? What? What's wrong? Is he okay? Did something bad happen?_

"Kurt, calm down. He's got a cold and he wants you here."

_I'll be right in._

"Thanks." Thad said hanging up my phone and placing it next to me on the bed.

He disappeared back into the bathroom, changing. Before he left the room, I whimpered, "Can you stay here until Kurt comes?"

"I…I guess so." He said sitting down on his bed, "You know I've never seen you sick, not once."

"I know. I don't know why I am. Whatever it is I don't like it."

"Well dude, get better soon, we need you to. Oh, you might want to text Wes and ask him for that cold medicine, I ran out and my phone's busted to shit."

I nodded and picked up my phone, squinting my eyes at the screen, texting Wes.

From: Blaine

_Wesssslleyy, cold medicinee, bringgg nowwww prease : )_

From: Wes

_Dude, why? You sick? You don't get sick._

From: Blaine

_Me knows, bring, now._

From: Wes

_Lol, kay, coming now._

Within a few moments there was a knock on my door. Thad stood up and opened it to see Wes holding up a bag full of cold medicine. Wes entered the room and spread the medicine out onto the floor, "Okay dude, so what symptoms you got?"

"Sniffles, headache, cough, and hopefully no fever."

Thad crawled over to my bed and put his hand on my head, "Yup, definitely a fever."

I whimpered and buried my head into my pillow, "Eh, air, love you."

Wes and Thad laughed at me, looking through the medicine on the floor as there was a knock on the door. I lifted my head up and squealed, "Kurrrrrrttttt!"

The door opened and I saw Kurt standing there, smiling softly, "Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"Really bad, come here. Come cuddles me. Prease."

Kurt giggled, dropped his bag next to the door and sat down on my bed, taking my hand in his, "Aww, you don't get sick do you sweets?"

"No, only when I was small. I used to sit on the couch with my blankie and stuffed bunny and watch movies all day."

Smiling Kurt climbed over me and fluffed up a few pillows putting them behind his back before he lifted me up, placing my head on his chest, "Do you want to do that?"

"Yeaahh, can we? But don't go anywhere 'kay? I don't wanna be alone."

"I won't. I'll get our homework from the guys and we can just stay here all day okay?"

"Yeahh, and I need my blankie. Where's my blankie? Kurt, where's my blankie?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Did you bring it here?" Kurt asked me as he ran his hand through my curls.

Blaine turned his head over to his cupboard for a moment, "Top shelf! Cupboard!"

Thad stood up and opened Blaine's cupboard, standing on his tip toes, reaching for a blue blanket that was clearly worn out. When Thad had gotten it from the top shelf Blaine reached his hands out like a little kid, "Gimme Mr. Snuffles."

Kurt stopped running his hand through my hair for a moment as he looked down at me, "You named your blanket Mr. Snuffles?"

"Yaaahhh, cause when I was little I got the sniffles when I was sick and my words got all funny so momma teased me and started calling my sniffles snuffles."

"Aww, that's so cute." Kurt smiled.

I giggled and curled up into Kurt's chest even more. Wes and Thad stood up to leave. Turning back one last time Wes said, "We should go. If you need anything, Kurt, or if Blaine needs something, text us."

Kurt nodded, "Oh, before you leave, would you mind putting in a movie for us? I'm afraid to move."

"Aladdin! Aladdin!" I squealed, clapping my hands together.

Wes shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Aladdin's a major hottie." I giggled.

"You got that right babe." Kurt smiled as we watched Wes put in the movie and hand Kurt the remote.

And with that the two other Warblers left leaving Kurt and I to watch the movie. As I curled into Kurt, he moved his leg around me. I whimpered only to realize that I was now sitting in between his legs. Sniffling I positioned myself so I was comfortable. Kurt reached for the tissue box and placed it on my lap. As I reached for a tissue and blew my nose I groaned, always hating how it felt.

Throwing the tissue onto the floor I immediately stuck my thumb in my mouth, sucking on it. Kurt reached around me taking my finger out of my mouth, "Hey baby, no, that's not tasty."

"Yeah, it is." I said putting my thumb right back in my mouth.

"Honey, you're sick, you can't be sucking on your thumb."

I whimpered, "Yeah, cause momma always said it was okay. It calms me down or else I'll kick and scream and cry and whine and I don't think you'll like that."

"Just please get better baby."

…

The afternoon of my mother's funeral was not an afternoon I was looking forward to. My father and I were to have a talk. What made him think that I wanted to talk to him? It was important for us; I knew that. He had to understand what I went through. He had to understand what he did to me. And I most importantly wanted him to understand how much I really loved Kurt.

The ride home from the cemetery was absolutely silent. Neither of us said a word, but I could feel him glancing over at me every few moments, wondering what to say. As we drove into the driveway, I tried to calm down by listening to the sound of the tires turning but it didn't help. Every nerve in my body was tense as we both exited the car and entered the house.

I knew I couldn't go upstairs. I didn't want to be alone. Sitting alone with him would have been worse but I needed to be with someone. As we both just sat there staring at each other, I tried to open my mouth to say something, but nothing was working. He stood up for a moment, before disappearing into the kitchen coming out with two open bottles of root beer. Handing me one he sat down next to me.

"Blaine, I… I don't think I can express how sorry I am."

"No, you can't."

He sighed, took a sip of his root beer and placed it on a coaster on the table in front of us. Taking my hand in his he just held onto it, "I know I messed up, I know. But watching you today, crying, and just curling up into, Kurt yes? I just reevaluated everything."

I looked up at him letting out a soft smile. He knew Kurt's name, "Yes, it's Kurt. That… you listened to me."

"I've always listened Blaine, but I just chose not to believe it. You'd be surprised at how much I really do know about you. It's just how I was raised and I'm sorry."

I couldn't respond. Instead I just let him continue, "You know what my mother's like. She's so against it that I… I don't know how to act around her anymore. I just try to come up with names that sound like Kurt to tell her you're seeing girls."

Perking my head up I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I found out about you and Kurt I started telling your grandmother that you've been seeing a girl named Kate. She's very proud, but…I'm not proud."

"WHAT!"

"No, I'm not proud of what I've done. I've hurt you, Kurt and your mother. And I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Just sighing I couldn't look up at him properly. He was apologizing for everything he'd done and he just expected me to forgive him. Did he not forget the fact that he made my life a living hell because he beat me and told me I was a worthless piece of shit?

"I know that what I said to you was rude. I know that I shouldn't have beaten you. I know what I did was wrong. I can't ever fix that, but I want to try and change, and you have to let me."

"Dad…I…"

He stroked my hand softly, "I want to get to know the real Blaine. I want to get to know my son. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything, you and Kurt especially. I want to be educated and you're going to have to help me."

"You want to know what it's like to be gay?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly, but I want to know about you and Kurt. I want to know everything about the boy you love." He sighed, "The last thing your mother said to me was 'You can't help who you fall in love with. Blaine fell in love with Kurt just like I fell in love with you.' And then I shut her up and freaked her out. She's right. You can't help whom you fall in love with. It's clear to me that you love Kurt. It'll be hard, but I know I have to accept it."

This couldn't be happening. Something was up. My father was never like this. There was a catch. There had to be. As I just sat there wondering what had gotten into my father, "I don't know what to say to you."

"I know, I know. I think the reason I was so rude to you was because of your grandmother. She raised me to hate and despise gays. I never thought my own son would be and when you told us I flipped. I knew I should love you for who you were but my mother was always in the back of my head criticizing me."

"You can't blame everything on Grandma Mel! It's not her fault. You chose to believe that being gay was wrong, she only helped you with it."

Kevin ran his hand through his hair and picked up his root beer, sipping it, "I know Blaine. I just…can we get through this together?"

"Dad…I…."

"Please Blaine, please. You're all I have now."

I just nodded. He turned the T.V. on, flipping through channels before stopping at the football game, "Wanna watch the game?"

"Definitely!"

For the next hour or so, we watched the game in fascination, noticing we were cheering the same team and reacting the same way. We shouted and jumped up at the same moments, occasionally high fiving each other. I wasn't sure how to react to it, but I enjoyed it. It was one of the better moments with my father.

…

I was fast asleep when my phone rang. Groaning I reached over to my bedside table where it was buzzing and playing Lady Gaga as I squinted my eyes. It was 1 am and I just wanted to be asleep. When I saw _Blaine _and his picture flashing in front of me, I was up immediately answering.

"Blaine, what's wrong baby?"

_Kurt, it's Thad. _

"Oh, hey Thad, what's wrong?"

_He's throwing up and I'm freaking out because I hate sick people. Wes is on a studying craze and everyone knows you don't interrupt him and I have no clue where David is. Can you get over here?_

"Wait what? Blaine is throwing up?"

_Yeah. We were both fast asleep and I heard the bathroom door slam shut so I woke up. The next thing I knew I had heard him throwing up so I opened the door and saw him leaning over the toilet in tears._

"I can't get there till morning, so do you think you can handle him? I'll tell you what to do."

_I…I guess…he's freaking me out. _

"I know. Get a warm towel and place it on his head. I'm not sure how it helps but it does."

_Okay._

"Give him a glass of water and anything he asks for okay?"

_Uh… yeah okay. Give me a second._

…

"THAAAAAAAAADDDD! Help me, preeease. I don't like this at all." Blaine cried.

"I know Blaine, I know. Uhh… Kurt? What do I do? How the hell do I help him?" Thad responded first to Blaine before turning his voice back to Kurt on the phone.

_Sit down next to him and rub his back slowly. But you might want to get his blanket and put it in one of his hands._

"Okay."

"KURT? You're talking to Kurt? KURRRRTTSSIEEEEE!" Blaine cried reaching for the phone.

Kurt laughed through the phone, _Give him the phone Thad._

Thad handed Blaine the phone as he sunk down to the floor, sighing. This was too much for him to handle. He hated sick people with a passion. It made him sick in return. Trying desperately to not listen or look at Blaine he pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head in his hands.

"KURT! Help me prease. I feel so icky and I need you."

_I know you need me baby, but I need my sleep too. I have to get my beauty sleep; you know that._

"No! I want my Kurt! Now! Pleeeeeeeeeease!"

_Sweetheart, listen to me. I want you to put a bucket or a trash can by your bed, put on your bathrobe, curl up with your blanket and try to sleep okay? It will help; trust me. I'll be there early in the morning okay?_

"Okay. I will, if you pwomise me dat you be here 'kay?"

_I promise baby, I promise. Just try to sleep okay? Leave your room door open and I'll just let myself in._

"'Kay. I rove you."

_Aww, I rove you back._

Blaine hung up the phone and let his head fall onto the toilet seat as he looked sideways over at Thad, "Thad… can you prease bring the trashcan over to my bed?"

Thad lifted his head up and nodded, standing up and bringing the trashcan with him. Placing it next to Blaine's bed he watched his friend hobble over before getting comfortable in his bed. Watching his friend settle into bed, Thad tried to make sure Blaine was at least trying to sleep before he let his eyes shut. A soft smile fell across his lips as he saw how peaceful his friend was. He would never have been able to calm him down like that. Kurt was an angel.

…

The next morning just as the sun was up, I pushed open the door to my boyfriend's room. He was curled up in the fetal position holding his blanket close up against his chest. When he heard the door open his head perked up slowly, letting out a soft smile, "Kurtsieeeee."

I gently pushed him closer to the wall and sat down next to him, "Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?"

"I feel rike crap. And now I sound rike scooby doo."

Chuckling softly I reached over and squeezed his hand, "It's so cute."

As I climbed over him I could hear him whimper from the slight loss of contact. But once I was comfortable again, he was curled up into my chest, "I threw up rast night."

"I know baby, I heard."

"Can you fix it?"

I ran my hand through his soft hair, "No baby, I can't. But as long as you promise to keep taking medicine, I can guarantee you it will go away."

"You really promise?"

"I promise beautiful, I promise."

Blaine let a small smile run across his face as he clutched my jacket in his hand. I could feel him nuzzling into my chest. His breathing slowed and before I knew it he was fast asleep. I let him sleep on my chest for about an hour before I realized I had to go to class. It wasn't an option. I couldn't skip for him. Trying to move even just the slightest inch woke him up.

"Why you move?" His soft voice escaped from his mouth as he tried pulling me closer to him.

"I have to go to class, but I want you to text me if you need anything okay?"

He whimpered but let me go, watching me as I left, reaching out to me like a little baby. I just smiled, standing there for a short moment, feeling terrible for leaving him sick like that, but I did honestly have to attend class. He had a legit excuse; I didn't.

"I love you Blaine."

"I rove you Kurt."

…

I hadn't even been in class five minutes, when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Stealthily sliding it out of my pocket I checked the message. It was indeed Blaine, just as I had expected.

From: Blaine

_I misses you and thinks that I want some cookies. Can u bring me cookies and a kiss?_

I sent him back a quick test.

From: Kurt

_Sweetheart, I just got to class. But when it's over, I will bring you cookies._

From: Blaine

_And da kiss, don ferget da kiss._

From: Kurt

_I won't forget._

I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. He was just so cute.

…

That Friday afternoon, I was feeling so much better. I never wanted to get sick again. Kurt was sitting on my bed with his legs crossed, watching me shove clothes into my duffel bag. His bag as sitting by the door; all packed and ready. When I was done, I turned to him and gave him a soft smile, "Are you ready to meet my dad for real this time?"

"Yes!" Kurt nodded eagerly.

I took hold of his hand, pulling him up off the bed. Bringing his body right up against mine, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his lips fiercely, sliding my tongue into his mouth. Wrapping my arms around his waist I kissed him passionately, never wanting to let him go. Once I pulled away, I rested my forehead against his, "You're so beautiful."

"Nah, you are."

Giggling I took hold of his hand once again, as we headed out of the room. I reached for his duffel bag and threw it over my shoulder. As we climbed into the car I couldn't help but wonder how this weekend would turn out. I knew Kurt meeting my grandmother wasn't going to be a very pleasant moment, but it had to happen. She had to realize just who I was.

* * *

I think sick Blaine's adorable. :) He gets like me. I turn straight back into a little kid. As for the last bit, bring on Grandma Mel. Is she really that bad? You'll see! :D

- xActDanceWritex


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker, Ben Walker, Blaine's parents and little Anika :)

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

**I know I said I'd update quickly, but this was actually very hard to write. However, it's a long one :)**

**Over 100 reveiws? Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! I love you all! :) *hugs***

Blaine

* * *

The entire ride up to Michigan I didn't say a word. I just squeezed Kurt's hand tightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him looking at me every once in a while. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him. I did. I just didn't know what to say. This wasn't going to be an easy and simple weekend, and I was hoping it wouldn't scare Kurt away. Because, I knew my grandmother could do that. She had that power.

As we drove into my driveway I started hyperventilating. I wasn't ready for this and I didn't think that Kurt or my father was. My father had just been getting used to and familiar with the idea of me actually being gay and of me being with Kurt. He didn't need to already be defending me. I couldn't put that on him. Couldn't she have waited one more day so I could talk to my father?

"Whatever happens, don't forget that I love you, so so much." I said turning to face Kurt.

"Nothing will happen sweetie. I promise you. I love you so so much."

I leaned in towards Kurt with a small smile on my face as I gently pressed my lips against his. His hands slid up to my face, holding on to me as I deepened the kiss. I let my tongue slip into his mouth as I could feel his hands making their way up into my curls, taking hold of them tightly as his tongue danced with mine.

Pulling away from the kiss I gazed deeply into his eyes, I was just enjoying how I always felt so safe looking into them. Turning off the car I took a deep breath before I climbed out and headed to the other side of the car, opening the door for Kurt. He just grinned and kissed my cheek softly. I popped the trunk and lifted our duffel bags out, slinging them over my shoulder.

Taking Kurt's hand in mine, I held onto it as we stepped up to the door. I put my key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. Pushing the door open and pulling out the key I stepped in, yanking Kurt with me, "Dad?"

Kevin Anderson emerged from his TV room with a smile on his face. I'd seen him smile more the last few days and hear him be excited to talk to me than ever in my life. Even as a kid, he didn't smile much. Standing there for a moment, he just took Kurt and I in before he walked over and pulled me into a hug, "Hey Blaine."

"This must be the famous Kurt. It's a pleasure to meet you properly." Kevin said turning to face Kurt with a smile on his face.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, I'm Kurt. It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Anderson."

"Please call me Kevin."

Kurt just smiled. The three of of us sat awkwardly for a moment before I lifted my head up, "Dad, where's Grandma Mel?"

"She's taking a nap. But she should be up soon. How uh… how are we going to break this to her?"

I sighed, "I don't know. You told her I was dating a girl named Kate. How the hell are we going to break it to her that I'm not dating Kate, but Kurt?"

"I don't know Blaine, I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

Just at that moment we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I swallowed and squeezed Kurt's hand to the point where he was wincing.

"Blaine, I'm losing circulation in my hand." Kurt said trying to release his hand from my grip.

Entering the room was my Grandmother Melody. She was a short woman with curly white hair pulled up into a bun. Her clothes were always very sophisticated, always pale colors. She was very uptight and polite unless she was mad. Besides my father, she was one of the only other people I feared. She'd always been very judgmental and only listened to what she wanted to hear.

"Blaine. It's been so long. Come and give your grandmother a hug." Grandma Mel said sending me a soft smile.

She hadn't seen me holding Kurt's hand. I let go of his hand and stood up to hug her. When we pulled away she looked over at Kurt, still holding that soft smile, "Who's this? One of your friends from school?"

I looked over at my father, breathing heavily, trying to ask him for help, "Yes. He's my best friend."

She reached her hand out to Kurt smiling, "I'm Melody."

"I'm Kurt." Kurt responded shaking her hand.

I watched her sit down on the opposite side of the couch Kurt and I were at. Sliding my hand into his, I squeezed, trying to build up the courage to explain to her that I was gay and Kurt was my boyfriend.

"Grandma, uhm… Kurt's not only my friend." I said slowly.

Her head perked up at my comment, "What? Is he your secret cousin or something?"

"No. He's uh… He's my boyfriend."

She just sat there for a moment staring at me before standing up, lifting her hand over her head and whipping her hand down, slapping my face. I just sat there, shocked. Lifting the hand linked with Kurt's up I placed it on my face, rubbing it softly, trying to ease the pain and shock still there.

I saw her eyes flutter over to my hand linked with Kurt's. Her breathing quickened as her chest started moving up and down, scaring me, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"No, I'm not."

"YOU ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!"

"Because I have a boyfriend?"

"You have dishonored God. He will never forgive you! You'll go to hell!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't give a shit about God. I'm not religious like you. I honestly don't give a fuck if I'm going to hell or not."

"YOU SHOULD, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!"

She turned to my father looking at him, pissed, "How long have you known?"

"I've known since he was ten. But I beat him up until a few weeks ago." Kevin responded.

"Why'd you stop?" Her eyes widened.

"I accepted it."

"Both of you are shameful. You're both a disgrace. The both of you are coming with me to church on Sunday, and I might as well bring your faggy boyfriend too. We're going to fix you."

I burst into laughter looking over at my father who seemed to as well, "You can't fix us. There is nothing to fix. I was born this way. And I will stay like this. Nothing you can say or do will change that."

"We'll see about that." Melody stated glaring at us.

…

Later that afternoon Kurt and I were sitting on my bed trying to calm down from the previous conversation about how I was damned to hell. For once in my life I had been thankful for my father. He had stood up for me, explaining to my grandmother that my being gay wasn't a choice. I couldn't help it. He stood up for Kurt. He tried to prove to her how much Kurt meant to me.

He was a savior. He was a hero. And I loved him. I pulled Kurt close to me, holding him in my arms, "I'll really miss this when we graduate."

"Me too sweetheart, but why are we thinking about this now?"

"Well we also have to apply for colleges in January and I know that we have to start thinking about it."

Kurt sighed and snuggled closer to me, "Where were you thinking of going?"

"I've always wanted to go to UCLA. It's so pretty in Los Angeles and I've always wanted to live in California."

"Oh. Well, what're we going to do then? I want to go to Julliard." Kurt said softly.

I ran my hand through his hair gently and lovingly, "We'll figure it out. I promise."

We just sat there for a few minutes enjoying each other's presence. I wasn't entirely sure how we were going to figure it out. We had hard enough times not seeing each other just over the weekends. I couldn't help but wonder whether we'd be able to handle it. Pulling Kurt closer to my chest I felt him sink down a little lower so I was resting my chin on his head.

Kissing his head softly I sighed, loving how happy I felt holding him in my arms. He tilted his head up towards me and smiled, "Baaabbyyy."

"Yes Kurt?"

"Can we try something a little dirty?" Kurt giggled with those adorable puppy dog eyes.

I nodded, "Always, what did you have in mind?"

He crawled out of my grasp and bent over the edge of the bed. Reaching for his bag he pulled it over close to him. I could see his hands searching for something but I didn't know what. When he finally turned around I saw he had two scarves and two pairs of socks in his hand.

"Honey, what the hell are you doing?"

Climbing on top of me he took one of my arms and tied it to the bedpost behind me. The other one was tied as well. I looked up at him, confused. He placed a pair of socks in my mouth and kissed my nose, "I have to keep you quiet and I thought it'd be fun for me to be in complete control."

I just moaned as I let my eyes close for a moment trying to smile with the socks in my mouth letting him know I was all up for it. He slid my shirt up over my head and tucked it behind my head. His hands trickled their way down my chest making me moan softly as they stopped at my belt. Quickly his hands worked as they freed my pants from the belt. He yanked my pants off and threw them to the floor. Gently rubbing his hand up and down my cock through my boxers I tried to wiggle, informing him I wanted him to move his hand faster and add more pressure.

He leaned forward kissing my nose lightly. His hand applied more pressure to my cock, as it moved faster and faster. I squirmed underneath his hand trying to tell him I wanted more. A seductive smirk fell across his face as he slid down my body and kissed my erection through my boxer shorts. His tongue ran up and down, wetting my pants. I gasped as I could feel the pre cum seep out of me.

Kurt just grinned, kissing my cock more and more. His tongue licked up and down as he began to suck on me. I moaned through the sock in my mouth squirming. His hands slid back up to my waist pulling down my boxer briefs and disposing of them onto the floor. His hand ran up and down my hard cock for a moment before he reached over to the side of my bed. Opening the drawer he took out the lube and popped it open slowly, teasing me.

Squirting some onto his hand he teasingly ran his hand up and down his cock, moaning softly. He lifted my legs up, resting them on his shoulders as he pushed himself into my ass, slowly pumping in and out. I whined through the sock in my mouth wanting more and more. His hand slid down my thigh and over to my rock hard cock, moving it up and down as he pushed deeper and faster into me.

Moaning I tried to wriggle free from the scarves but it was no use. I had to admit this was very sexy and it really turned me on. Kurt was dominating me, something I had always done to him. He controlled how fast we went and how deep. I could feel my cock harden under his hand. Squeezing my ass I tried to control it but knew I couldn't. As he pumped into me once again he hit my prostate, I screamed in pleasure. But my scream was muffled through the sock.

He continued to push into me, sighing softly and biting onto his lip to keep from screaming or moaning too loud. I whined as I could feel my cock wanting to explode. I didn't bother to tell him but just let myself explode all over my stomach. Kurt grinned and leaned forward to lick it off. As he did he pushed himself deeper and deeper into me. We moaned together, closing our eyes.

I could feel Kurt explode in me, filling up my ass with his warm cum. The fact that he didn't even announce it felt even better because I hadn't been expecting it. Once he pulled out a smile fell across his face as he pulled the sock out of my mouth before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. He untied my arms from the scarves, freeing me. Once he had, I rolled him over onto his stomach and looked down at him.

"I love it when you dominate me like that." I said with a raspy voice.

"Oh yeah? You liked that? It turned you on?" Kurt whispered reaching up to play with my curls.

"Oh baby, you have no idea." I said leaning down placing a soft kiss on his lips.

…

"This makes no sense." I whined staring down at my French book.

"Pourquoi mon cherie?" Kurt said without looking up from his history textbook.

"What?" Nothing was making sense to me.

"Why my dear?"

"Conjugation is a piece of shit and can go fuck itself in a deep ditch in some whacko shitty place with hobos that eat toasted toe shit."

Kurt burst into laughter, "That's a bit much sweetie."

French had never made sense to me. It was just a jumble of words mixed up together in weird ways. I preferred English any day. Not being able to speak it and sounding like a complete idiot didn't help either. Why was it that when Kurt spoke French it sounded so beautiful and when I spoke I sounded like some weird retarded creature?

Moving closer to me, Kurt picked up my book and placed it in his lap. Taking a deep breath I let his cologne fill up my nose. He always smelt good. I reached around his body, pulling him close to me, hugging him. I heard him chuckle softly, "Stop admiring what I smell like and pay attention. Do you want to pass French?"

"If you're teaching me then yes."

Just before Kurt could begin to explain the lesson my phone started playing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. I picked up my phone seeing the caller ID saying _Ben Walker._ Looking down at it for a moment, I was confused. He rarely ever called me. Something was definitely wrong. Answering it, I feared the worst, "Hey Ben, what's up?"

_Can you get to the hospital here?_

"What? What happened?"

_Tori just went into labor and she wants you there._

"Oh my gosh! I'll be right there and I'm bringing Kurt if that's okay."

Kurt turned to me and whispered, "Where are we going?"

"Shh." I said putting my hand up.

_Please do. She asked for him too._

"Okay, give us 45 minutes."

I hung up the phone and hopped off the bed, "Put your shoes on, we have to go to the hospital, Tori just went into labor."

Kurt's eyes widened for a moment before he quickly shut the French textbook and pulled on his Dalton dress shoes. We snatched our jackets from the chair and wrapped our scarves around our neck. Heading out the door I let Kurt leave first as I grabbed my keys, shutting the door behind us. Locking it quickly, I took Kurt's hand in mine and rushed down the stairs and out of the building, into the parking lot.

As we drove down to Detroit Beach I tried to follow the speed limit while also driving as fast as I could. Kurt and I smiled at each other, both anxious about meeting Tori and Ben's kids.

"It's really cute that Tori and Ben are having twins." Kurt smiled looking at me.

"I hope they'll let us spoil them."

"Us?"

"Well yeah, you're my boyfriend and besides Tori and Ben love you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

A frown fell across my face for a moment. How could he say such things? Didn't he know I wanted him to be a part of my life forever? Wasn't that clear? Didn't he know that Tori and Ben really did love him? They had always been supportive of him and me.

"They love you Kurt, so they're going to want you to be a part of their kids' lives and I want you to be a part of my life for a long time and they're my life."

Kurt smiled, "I want you to be a part of my life for a long time too."

I reached over and took Kurt's hand in mine, squeezing it tightly as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Turning the car off in a jiffy I jumped out and dashed over to the other side, opening the door for Kurt. I practically pulled him out of the car and into the hospital. Standing in front of the receptionist I breathed in deeply, "Victoria Walker."

The receptionist looked up at him, expressionless, "Are you family?"

"Yes. I'm her brother."

Nodding the receptionist pointed down the hall, "Room number 4, her doctor will be there in a few minutes."

Yanking Kurt down the hall we dashed to Tori's room. I pushed the door open and grinned. Tori was lying on the bed squeezing Ben's hand like there was no tomorrow. At the sound of the door being opened I saw her head snap over to me, "Blaine! Come here! Now."

I laughed and walked over to the side of her bed. She took hold of my hand, squeezing it as much as she was squeezing Ben's. Breathing heavily she lifted her head up towards Kurt, "YAY! Come. Here. Now."

Kurt smiled and chuckled softly before kneeling next to me. A few moments later a tall and quite handsome doctor entered the room. He smile down at Tori, "How are we doing Victoria?"

"GET THESE DAMN THINGS OUT OF ME!"

I snapped my head over to her, looking shocked. Was childbirth really that bad? But I'm sure with twins it was a whole lot worse than just with one kid. Looking up at the doctor I hoped she was okay, "Is she ready? Because I think my hand is going to die."

"She looks about ready."

Dropping my head into Kurt's chest, I stayed there while Tori screamed and sweat as she pushed out her kids. I couldn't watch. After a few hours two nurses came in with two beautiful kids. Looking up at them, Kurt and I just grinned, knowing the world was now beautiful. I had a nephew and a niece. And I'd never felt more proud of my sister.

Ben and Tori looked at each other for a moment, deciding on names, apparently telepathically. Turning to her kids who were brought over to her, she grinned, "Welcome to the world Caleb and Caelie Walker."

"Tori, they're… they're just beautiful." Kurt said grinning.

I wrapped my arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer to me as we both gazed down at Tori and Ben. Never in my life, had I ever seen Tori so happy. She was glowing. Her entire life meant something now. She had kids to share her wisdom with. My sister, the silly, loud and always supportive best friend had just had twins. She wasn't just a sister anymore; she was a mother. I couldn't believe it.

I know she had been waiting for this moment all her life. And now, here I was, able to share it with her. Both her and Ben looked up at Kurt and I, smiling. Ben squeezed Tori's hand, "Kurt, we'd like you to be Caelie's godfather, if that's okay with you."

Kurt turned bright red as the previous grin he had grew even more, "I… I'd be honored."

"And Blaine, we want you to be Caleb's godfather."

"Of course Ben, gladly."

The four of us just stayed there, smiling down at the two beautiful new arrivals to this world.

* * *

Daww, Caleb and Caelie. :) I had fun writing Kurt being dominant by the way! Grandmother Melody is a bitch, but this won't be the last you see of her.

-xActDanceWritex


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker, Ben Walker, Blaine's parents and little Anika :)

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

**I'm sorry for the delay. The chapters are getting hard to write.**

**Over 100 reveiws? Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! I love you all! :) *hugs***

Kurt, Blaine

* * *

Blaine and I were sitting on his bed, with me sitting in between his legs resting my back against his chest. He was running his hands along my thighs, teasing me. I felt a whimper leave my lips as I took hold of his hands in mine, "Blaaaaaaine, we can't do this. Not here, and not now."

"Shhhh, yes we can." Blaine whispered into my ear.

"No, you promised we'd talk about college properly. I really want to get this out of the way."

"Kuuurrrt, why now? I wanna play with you. I wanna fuck you. God, I just want my beautiful boyfriend."

I shifted and turned back to face him, "I know, but remember who's in the house, they'd probably both prefer it if we were talking about something… you know, civilized."

Blaine whimpered as he nudged my neck with his nose as he placed soft kisses everywhere, "But why honey, why?"

"Please baby, please."

He let out a soft sigh before he placed a soft kiss on my lips. Holding me close he shifted his body slightly and looked me in the eye, "So you want to go to school in New York then?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to go to Julliard. I want to get into Musical Theatre. And I thought about maybe trying to take extra classes at NYU in Fashion."

"Wait, then why don't you just go to NYU for everything?"

"Because I've always wanted to go to Julliard. It's such an amazing school for Theatre. And I feel like NYU is far too popular."

Blaine ran his hand through my hair, twirling his fingers in it, "I've always wanted to live in California. I think it'd be such an experience."

"It would, but we'll be so far away from each other." I whimpered as I could feel my heart slowly breaking.

"Kurt, look at me."

I turned to face my boyfriend, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes, "Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"I do love you Blaine, so much, more than I could ever explain."

"And I love you more than life itself. We're going to make this work. We can figure it out. And hey if it doesn't one of us will have to move."

Turning to gaze into his hazel eyes I sighed softly, "But that'd shatter one of our dreams."

"Yes, but being separated from you to the point where I can't survive anymore ruins one of my dreams. You're my dream Kurt, my only dream."

I just turned bright red as I tilted my head to the side, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. It took me a moment to decide. Did I really want to go with being separated from Blaine for a couple months or maybe even a year? Could we do it? I loved him more than I knew and I was ready to do anything possible to be with him. After all I had already done it. I pretty much pined over him as he was just there as a best friend for me.

We could do this. We were Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine fit together. At least I thought it did. I was just about to respond to his ridiculously sappy comment when I felt him pull his phone out of his pocket before pulling up a few pictures to flip through, "What's that?"

He laughed softly before he reached his arms around me and held the phone in front of us with the pictures right there, "Wes and Thad were hanging out at David's place as they usually do. And occasionally, they have conversations with each other on paper. They pass the notepad around or steal it from each other. I swear they're such idiots, all three of them."

"But Wes seems so proper and polite and organized and not idiotic like I know David and Thad are."

"Oh you know nothing Kurt. Wes is the worst of them all; you haven't met the mischievous scary Wesley. He even scares me and I'm weird."

I shook my head as I opened up the pictures flipping through them as we laughed and read through the idiocy of the Dalton trio,

_Wes: So dudes, I was thinkin' that Kurt and Blaine need a couple name._

_David: Def man. It has to be as sickeningly adorable as them._

_Thad: Blurt sounds fucking retarded so no._

_Wes: FAIL THAD! Fail, it sounds like you're barfing. Dude, gross._

_Thad: WESSSAAHHLLEEYY! It was not meant to be taken that way. You're a butt face._

_Wes: Don't call me that you dick brain._

_David: STOP IT! Or I'll have to call your mothers!_

_Thad: Nooooooooooes, not my mommaaaaa, she'll slap me. My ass still hurts._

_Wes: ROFL LMAO HAHAHAHA! Your mother slaps you, oh you such a bad wittle babbbeee!_

_David: Dudes, seriously, can we like totally just come up with this name? I wanna embarrass the love birds with this in public._

_Thad: Ok, we got this shit yo!_

_Wes: Heh, Thad gets slapped. Uhm… OH! KurtCoBlaine!_

_David: Now it's my turn, -throws up- they're not one fucking person. I mean yeah, but not like Siamese twins._

_Thad: I knew Siamese twins. They were ugly. They were joined by the side. It was like a weird ass bitch._

_Wes: You're weird Thad. That's rude. Dick Brain. Now, how about something cutesier?_

_David: Put Kurt and Blaine together what do you get? OHHHHHH MY GODDDDDDSSSSSS! DUUUUUUDES I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it!_

_Thad: Calm the fuck down man, calm down. _

_Wes: Whenever David has an idea I just want to run away and hide in a closet._

_David: Oh shut up Montgomery._

_Thad: Well do tell!_

_David: Klaine. :D _

_Wes: …_

_Thad: …_

_David: No? –cries-_

_Wes: I FUCKING LOVE IT!_

_Thad: FUCKING BRILL MAN!_

_David: Kurt and Blaine, Klaine. _

_Wes: Congrats love birds, your couple name is Klaine._

_Thad: Live it, love it, dream it. _

I looked up at Blaine with a grand smile on my face, "You know that's actually really cute. Klaine. I like it. Kurt and Blaine equal Klaine. Isn't it just perfect?"

"It is, and you know what baby? It sounds like one of those names you never want to ruin or break up."

Leaning towards the beautiful boy sitting behind me, I took his face in my hands, kissing him passionately. He was slightly shocked at the sudden passion but placed his phone on the bedside nonetheless. Holding tightly onto my waist he flipped me over onto my back, straddling me as he kissed me deeper, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues fought with each other's trying to gain dominance. As Blaine cupped my face with one hand his other slid down to my waist, pushing my shirt up. I giggled under the kiss, pulled away, reached down before pulling my shirt over my head. His lips were immediately back pressed against mine as he trailed his fingers down my stomach. Breaking away for short moments I just moaned, never wanting him to stop touching me.

"Kurt, you're so beautiful. Your body is just…. So beautiful. I love you."

"I love you. And you're gorgeous."

Blaine whimpered softly as he kissed his way down to my neck, sucking gently. I could feel his teeth against my skin, moaning, loving how I deserved such a treat like this. Sucking gently on my skin as he kissed it he trailed kisses down my chest. His lips covered my nipples, sucking on them, occasionally nipping a bit. I let out a soft moan, throwing my head back. That was one thing he'd never done before.

This was all a new experience and all I could do was moan and make strange noises. I had a feeling that the downstairs tenants could hear us. But I didn't care, I just reached up and took Blaine's curls in my hand holding onto them as he sucked on my nipples. I heard a soft giggle as he moved down to my stomach stopping at my jeans before he unbuttoned them, pulled the zipper down and ripped my pants off.

His hand ran up and down my already hard cock through my boxer briefs. I could already feel the pre-cum seeping through. He just groaned as his lips took over, kissing and sucking on my cock. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back, trying to suppress a moan. Before I could even let it out, I felt Blaine's hand over my mouth. With his free hand he pulled my boxers down before taking my cock in his mouth.

Taking all of me in his mouth, he slipped his tongue around coating me with his saliva. Sucking his way up slowly he stopped at the head, swirling his tongue around the head, slipping it over the slit. Moans tried to escape my mouth, not wanting to be restrained from Blaine's hand. I grabbed hold of the sheets next to me, as he pulled off me with a smirk. Just about swooning I just mumbled through my heavy breaths and moans, "Just fuck me Blaine."

Happily obliging, he climbed off me and reached down into the duffel bag he'd brought, pulling out a condom wrapper. He pulled his shirt over his head as well as stripping down completely. As he was ripping the wrapper open with his teeth I had it. I literally swooned, almost hitting my head against the headboard. He just grinned as he slid the condom over his cock, I saw him reach over to the bedside table and pop open the bottle of lube.

He squeezed some on his hand before closing it and throwing it on the bed next to him. Sliding his hand up and down his condomed cock he moaned softly. He placed his hands on my ankles and lifted my legs up resting them on his shoulders. One of his hands was placed over my mouth while the other assisted his cock into my ass. Pushing in hard I let out a muffled moan. He thrusted his cock into me, deeper, harder and faster each time.

I started making noises I'd never known were possible as he pushed his cock into my ass hitting my prostate. Letting out a shrill scream he placed his other hand over his other hand, constricting the noise as much as possible. I let out muffled screams and moans as he pulled in and out of me, hitting my prostate every time. I tried under his hands to moan his name, "Blaaaaaaaaaaaine."

He pushed in me hard once again, whispering as he himself tried to suppress his moans, "Oh Kuuuurrrt, fuuuck, you're so beautiful."

Since he couldn't hear me through his hands I just let myself explode all over my stomach and Blaine's forearms. He moaned softly as he grinned, before pulling out and ripping the condom off of himself, holding it in his hand as he gazed into my eyes, "C-C-Can I?"

I nodded as he exploded all over my stomach, combining his cum with mine, creating a sticky mess. He let out soft moans as he took my hand placing it over his mouth to silence him. I could feel him trying to shift his mouth to bite on my hand, "Fuck Kurt, l-l-look whaat you did… t-t-to me. "

I smirked as I ran my hand long his jaw line, "I love you Blaine Anderson."

"I love you Kurt Hummel." He said back as he finally caught his breath.

For a moment we just stared into each other's eyes enjoying the post sex moment. He was rested on my knees, letting out slow, soft deep breaths before we just took a moment giggling as we looked at the mess on my stomach. Climbing off me, he reached for the box of tissues by his bed. Pulling a few out he wiped my stomach off as well as both of our cocks.

Throwing the tissues in the trashcan he took a deep breath before climbing back onto the bed with me, pulling him close to me, "I really hope no one heard us."

"I wouldn't want your dad or grandmother to kick me out for that." I said as I played with his hands.

"Honestly though, I think in some weird sadistic and creepy way, my dad would be proud of me."

I couldn't hold in my laughter, "What are you talking about?"

"How is that funny?"

"Because up until just a few weeks ago your dad was so homophobic I wanted to kill him."

Blaine ran his hand through my hair, pushing it back and out of my face, "Yes, but now that he's kind of coming to terms with it, I think he will be proud that I have someone that makes me so happy and someone I love enough to actually fuck."

"I love you so much. Do you know how much?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I don't, why don't you tell me?"

Just as I was about to start we heard a knock on the door. Behind the door we heard a voice we recognized as Kevin Anderson, "Blaine? Your grandmother is meeting with some friends of hers for dinner tonight so I was wondering what you and Kurt wanted to do. Can you come down?"

"We'll be just a few minutes dad." Blaine responded.

We heard his footsteps go back down the stairs. Turning to me Blaine grinned, "She's out of the house for a while, that's good. I'm glad. So let's get dressed and head down and see what my dad wants."

I nodded as I leaned in pressing my lips against Blaine's for a soft kiss. We crawled off the bed, pulled our clothes on and headed out. I could feel Blaine slip his hand into mine as we headed down the stairs, occasionally stopping to stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Reaching the bottom we smiled at Kevin who had his feet up on the table and a beer in his hand.

"Afternoon boys." He smiled softly.

"Hey Mr. Anderson." I responded as I pulled Blaine down onto the couch.

"So dad, what's up? What's the deal with Grandma Mel?"

Kevin shifted and looked up at his son, "She's heading off in about a half hour with some of her friends for dinner. I assume she'll be back around ten. I was hoping that maybe the three of us could do something. But I don't know what, since I know Kurt, you're not very into football."

"I'll tolerate it but I'm not much fun." I responded.

"It's no big deal, we'll just do something else. Uhm… do you know how to play Xbox?"

Blaine let out a soft chuckle, "Kurt play Xbox are you mad?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I beat Finn pretty much every time!" I stated confidently.

"What?" Blaine raised his eyebrows as he looked over at me.

"Well you know how I had a major crush on him for a while right?" Blaine nodded and I continued, "I thought that if I got good at some of the games he played that he'd like me more."

"I want to see proof of this. No offense Kurt, but you don't look like the Xbox type." Kevin stated.

"Oh you're both on! I vote Halo Reach!" I squealed bouncing happily on the couch.

Both Kevin and Blaine looked at me like I'd grown another head. Blaine tilted his head to the side, "Halo Reach? Of all games you pick that? Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?"

I just laughed, "You don't believe me? Okay, you're in for a real treat. Don't either of you go easy on me."

Kevin raised his eyebrows before he stood up and put Halo Reach into the Xbox before handing both boys a controller. The three of them got comfortable as the game started up. I anxiously held the controller in my hand ready to show them that I wasn't just a pretty boy. I could be good at video games too.

As the game started up I anxiously fiddled with my remote, gazing into Blaine's eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me playfully, "You're so on cutie."

After about forty minutes of playing Kevin and Blaine sunk into their chairs in defeat. A soft groan left both of their mouths as they just stared over at me, confused. Blaine placed his controller on the coffee table in front of him before turning to face me, "How? How'd you do it?"

"Seriously Kurt! You'd come out of nowhere and shoot the hell out of us." Kevin said scratching his head.

"I'm just that good. I did warn you guys. You didn't want to believe me."

Blaine sighed and ran his hands though his hair, "I can't believe I just got beaten at Halo by Kurt Hummel."

"Is it really that shocking?" I asked laughing.

"YES!" Blaine and Kevin stated loudly.

…

That Sunday morning Kurt and I stood in front of my bathroom mirror grimacing at our appearance. I pushed my hair out of my face and slammed my hands down onto the counter top, "I look like a fruit tart."

Kurt laughed and tilted his head to the side, "But a very very cute fruit tart."

"I look like a retard in this striped shirt and pants. Honestly, what the hell was Grandma Mel thinking? Pink and blue striped with black pants looks ridiculous!"

"You're telling me. She's making me wear green and khaki! I'm not even fucking related to the woman and she tells me what to wear!" Kurt said scrunching up his nose as he shifted his unattractive belt.

I picked up my toothbrush from the cup by the sink, squirted toothpaste onto it and stuffed it in my mouth, "Do we have to go?"

Hopping up onto the counter Kurt watched me brush my teeth "Sadly, yes. I'm afraid of what she'll do if we don't go. I don't want to see that side of your Grandmother."

As I spit out his toothpaste and cleaned my mouth, Kurt jumped off the couch and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. We were late and I was afraid of what would be said. Before we headed downstairs to go to church I pulled Kurt close to me, pressing my lips against his soft ones. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, holding onto the back of my neck.

Once we pulled away I just smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I love Wes, David and Thad, they crack me up. The church chapter is next. I hope I do it justice. I didn't put it in this one because I don't think it's ready yet.

- xActDanceWritex


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together much sooner. I don't own the song L.O.V.E., Frank Sinatra does. I do however own Victoria Anderson/Walker, Ben Walker, Blaine's parents, Grandma Mel and little Anika :)

Kurt and Blaine needed more stories, here it is. :)

**Dedicated to: my friend Rachel :)**

**Over 100 reveiws? Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! I love you all! :) *hugs***

Blaine, Kurt

* * *

Kurt and I sat in the back of my father's jeep with our hands linked together, squeezing tightly. I breathed in deeply as we drove down the road towards the church. As we drove into the parking lot I peered out the window at the large white building in front of me. Climbing out, I rushed over to Kurt's side, grabbing his hand once again.

As I squeezed his hand I slipped behind my dad, taking hold of his shirt with my other hand. He turned around and took my hand in his, whispering in my ear, "It's gonna be okay Blaine. We'll get through this together. I'm not thrilled about this either."

The three men took a few short breaths before they stepped into the church. Mel took her seat in the second row of the church with the other three following behind her, Kevin sitting next to her, with Blaine next to him and finally Kurt. Waiting anxiously for the priest to enter and start his sermon I twitched in my seat, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter and tighter.

I heard a soft whimper leave Kurt's mouth as I began to almost cut off the circulation in his hand. He turned his head towards me and whispered in my ear, "Honey, I can't feel my hand."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried." I whispered back.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. We're going to get through this together; you, me and your father."

I just sighed and smiled softly at the beautiful boy sitting next to me. Knowing he was with me made me feel better. Even if something did go horribly wrong I knew Kurt would never let me get hurt. I bit my lip gently as we watched the priest enter the church and stand up at the front. He smiled down at everyone, "Welcome everyone. It's a beautiful day outside and I'm glad you could all join us today."

I could feel my eyes flutter closed for a moment as I took in a deep breath looking up at the priest who let out a soft smile. He kept that smile, as he looked over at all the people in this church. As I watched him prepare himself for his sermon I tried not to hyperventilate. Just by looking into his eyes I had an idea of what this weekend's sermon was about.

"I'd like to once again welcome you all here. Today's topic of discussion is homosexuality. In the eyes of God, it is a sin. However this can be forgiven through Christ if repentance is shown. We must reject this as a lifestyle as it is a manifestation of depraved nature and an abomination in the eyes of God. Do you really want your children to be like this? The answer is no. And you can change them. They chose to like members of the same sex. However this can be fixed through extensive prayer and begging for forgiveness. If you have a son or daughter that is homosexual, bring them here, bring them to me, and we'll help rid them of this horrid sin."

I turned to look at Kurt scrunching up my nose and narrowing my eyebrows before whispering in his ear, "Are they fucking insane?"

Kurt just nodded before he leaned over me to poke my father in the leg. Kevin looked over at Kurt, leaning over me, so that all three of us could talk, "I'm so sorry boys. I had no idea."

"Mr. Anderson, this is insane. I can't sit here and listen to this." Kurt whispered.

"Dad, do they not realize that it's not a choice. It's not something you can fix." I interjected.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't think it'd be this bad." Kevin replied as he pursed his lips, thinking of a solution. A smirk fell across his lips, "I've got it. Just come up with an excuse to leave, and we'll get out of here."

"Dad! That's not going to help. Grandma Mel will kill us." I responded.

"He's got a point Blaine. If we pretend we're sick I'm sure she won't say too much." Kurt explained.

"Well then you two can try explaining to her why we left in the middle of a homosexuality sermon. She'd start saying we left just to get out of it and not because we were actually sick." I said trying to reason with them.

"He has a point Mr. Anderson. Is there any way we can get out of here?" Kurt asked softly.

Kevin sighed and sunk into his spot before sliding up quickly with a smirk on his face. He turned to the two boys, "Make a big scene. That's the best way. Make it as huge as you can make it."

"Are you out of your mind?" I whispered sternly.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kevin responded.

Kurt and I nodded. Kevin smiled and stood up, looking out at the entire church, "This is preposterous. How can you stand up there and say shit like that knowing there may be a homosexual in this church with you? Do you not have any dignity at all?"

I looked up at my father shaking my head. That was not the smartest thing he could have done. He took stepped over Kurt and I reaching out his hands for us, "The three of us will be going, as these two are indeed gay and are proud of it, something you will never be. Enjoy your sermon, you horrid bitches!"

I turned to Kurt, dropping my jaw, shocked at what my father had just done. A small smile fell across Kurt's face as he grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me up with him. Linking his fingers with mine, he swung our hands along as we followed my father out of the church, grinning brightly. Once we were out I threw my hands up in the air in victory, "HOORAH!"

"That was pure torture." Kurt said scrunching up his nose.

"You're telling me." I responded before turning to face my father, "Dad, can we like never go to church or speak to Grandma Mel again? I'd really appreciate it."

My father threw his head back in laughter, "Oh you bet buddy."

We all grinned and headed back to the house. I waved to my father before pulling Kurt up the stairs and pushing him against the wall. Pressing my lips against his, I kissed him passionately. Ripping his shirt off I ran my hands down his chest as he deepened the kiss. His hands were in my hair gently pulling at my curls. I moaned with pleasure and flinched at the sudden vibration in Kurt's pocket.

Kurt let out a small laugh as he pulled his phone out, looking at the message.

From: Mercedes

_Kurt, you, Blaine, me, Britt, Santana, Puck and Finn are going to dinner at Breadstix tonight, seven. Be there. xox._

"Baby, we're going to dinner with the gang tonight. That means we have to leave in the next hour. Are you okay with that?" Kurt asked running his hand along my jaw line.

"That's totally fine. We just have to let my dad know."

I took Kurt's hand dragging him down the stairs. We stopped in the middle and leaned over the edge. I called out to my father, "DAAAAD! Come here."

Kevin poked his head out of the kitchen, "Yes?"

"Kurt and I want to meet some friends for dinner, so we'd have to leave within the next hour. Is that okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine. Just lemme know when you're leaving. I've got a present for the two of you to take back. "

I tilted my head to the side as I wondered what he was talking about. He wouldn't tell me but there wasn't any harm in trying to stare into his eyes and figure it out. When he walked away I huffed and pulled Kurt back up. Within twenty minutes all of our clothes were packed up and we were lying on the bed curled up in each other's arms.

I ran my hands through Kurt's hair, playing with it, loving that he let me. He tilted his head up looking at me, smiling softly. I kissed his lips softly, "What honeybunch?"

"You called me honeybunch. I sound like the cereal Honey Bunches of Oats."

"That's my favorite cereal and you're my favorite person. Besides who doesn't love names like that?"

Kurt giggled, "Can I sing a song for you?"

"Always."

"You're my honey bun, sugar plum, cupcake, snookum snookum, you're my sweetie pie. You're my cuppycake, gum drop, you're the apple of my eye."

I sat there for a moment to take in what he'd just said. Taking his face in my hands I kissed him passionately, as my hand grazed his jaw line, "I just love you."

A few moments later I groaned as I realized we should have been leaving for Lima within the next twenty minutes. I wanted to get on the road now, so we wouldn't hit rush hour. Scooping Kurt up into my arms I pushed him over to the edge of the bed as I climbed off and threw both our duffel bags over my shoulders and grabbed my car keys.

"Come on baby, we should head out, I don't want to hit traffic."

Kurt climbed off the bed, leaving the room, holding the door open for me. As we headed downstairs I called for my father. He came a few moments later and handed Kurt an envelope. It looked flat but something was protruding out a bit. Giving my father a confusing glare. He smirked gently as he opened the door for us.

"Come back soon son, we'll find some more fun stuff to do, hopefully without your Grandmother. I'm really very sorry for everything that happened while she was here."

I nodded and hugged my father, smiling, "Thanks for helping out Dad. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you Blaine, anything."

Blinking, I stared at my dad, slightly shocked at what he'd just said. Since when would he do anything for me? I knew he realized he should care about me and try to live with the fact that I was gay, but since when was he being so nice? It wasn't that I didn't appreciate it, I really did. It just wasn't anything I thought I'd ever hear my father say.

I threw our bags in the trunk and climbed up into the driver's seat. Kurt hopped up next to me with a smile on his face, "You ready for another epic road trip adventure with your super sexy wonderfully awesome boyfriend?"

"Oh yes sweetheart." I responded as I leaned over kissing him softly.

I turned the car on and drove out of the driveway. We switched on the radio, cranking up the volume as we rocked out. The ride over consisted of lots of Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. Occasionally we'd stop to ask each other a question or mention something we deemed important.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"You know, I'm slightly afraid to have dinner with your friends."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, "Why's that?"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we hung out with your friends?"

"Ah, yeah, that. I don't remember anything except waking up the next morning in Rachel's basement wondering what I'd done." Kurt laughed.

As I turned onto the highway heading to Lima I smiled at him, "Exactly. Can we make sure we don't drink?"

"You bet."

For the next hour or so we told jokes and laughed. We rocked out to songs on both the radio and our music players. As we drove up the driveway to Kurt's house I sighed happily, "Finally, can we just collapse on the bed for a bit?"

Kurt giggled as he climbed out of the car, "As long as we can cuddle."

I poked my head around the car glaring at Kurt, "Baby, seriously, do you even need to say that?"

Smiling he bounced over to the other side hugging me from the back. He kissed the back of my neck, as he nuzzled on my ear, whispering in my ear with his raspy voice, "Hurry Blaaaine, hurry."

"Kurrrrt, stop that. You know when you whisper in my ear it turns me on. We can't do this out here."

Kurt just moaned into my ear as he pulled me closer to him, "Why not?"

"People will see."

"I don't care." He said as he began sucking on my ear.

"Dammit Kurt!" I cried before I turned around.

I took hold of Kurt's waist and pushed him up against the side of the car. Sliding my hands up his body I cupped his ass with one hand and his face with the other. Pressing my lips to his, I kissed him passionately. My tongue was in his mouth, dancing with his as I squeezed his ass. He moaned into the kiss running his hands through my hair.

Pulling away for a short moment I pushed my body up against his, grinding onto him a bit as I whispered in his ear, "Inside. Upstairs. Now."

Kurt turned that strawberry red I loved so much. I took hold of his hand as I pulled him to the back of the car with me, popping the trunk. As I tried to reach for our bags Kurt wrapped his free arm around my waist, holding me close as he kissed me passionately. I moaned into it kissing him back.

Ending the kiss I slung the bags over my shoulder before pinching Kurt's gorgeous ass and dragging him up to the front door. I wanted nothing more than to push him up against the door and kiss him again, but we had to get inside. It was much safer. Stuffing his hands in his bag he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He yanked me in and shut the door behind him, "Hello?"

No answer. A smirk fell across his face as he dragged me upstairs to his bedroom. The door was shut and the bags dropped onto the floor. I pushed him up against the wall, grinding up against him, hard. He moaned and closed his eyes, "Ohhh Blaaaine."

I pushed his hair out of his face and nibbled on his ear, "There's something I want to do."

Kurt's voice was raspy and soft, "What's that?"

Pulling him over to the bed, I pushed him down onto his back. Climbing on top of him, I sat gently on his knees as I fiddled with his pants. Yanking them down I threw them to the floor. Leaning down I kissed his cock through his boxer shorts gently. I pulled them down, throwing them in the general direction of his pants. I slid his shirt up over his head before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

I slid my shirt over my head and threw it on top of his clothes, "Turn over gorgeous."

Kurt rolled over onto his stomach. He looked over his shoulder up at me, "Whatcha gonna do Blaine?"

I placed my hands on his ass. Kissing his spine I giggled, "You'll see."

Placing open kisses on his back I occasionally licked him. Licking down his spine I let my tongue run down to his ass cheeks and over his hole. He let out a loud moan as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Flickering my tongue around his entrance I smiled in pleasure as I occasionally sucked and kissed him. I let my tongue slide into his ass as he groaned, grabbing hold of the sheets next to him.

"Blaaaaaaaine, FUCK! Oh shit, don't… don't…. stop. Don't stop. OH FUUUUUUCK!"

I continued to lick up and down his ass, loving how he was groaning with pleasure. His breathing escalated to the point where he was having trouble breathing. I lifted my mouth off his ass and climbed on top of him, lying on top of him gently, "H-Hey baby."

"B-B-Blaine, you…you're….A-AMAZING!"

Chuckling softly I kissed his cheek, "I see you enjoyed that."

"W-What's it c-called?"

"That was rimming." I whispered as I nibbled on his ear.

He giggled, "We're gonna have to do that more often. And you have to let me try it on you."

"Definitely sweetheart."

…

Blaine and I arrived at Breadstix to find everyone else already there. As we walked over to the table Finn perked his head up, "KURT! Hey! Hey Blaine, how goes it?"

The two of us just snorted, remembering our moment about an hour ago. I just chuckled as we sat down across from Puck and Mercedes. Puck smiled brightly, as he smirked, obviously read to tease Blaine and I about something, "Yo wassup Kurtsie? I sure hope your little hobbit's giving you something here."

"PUCK!" I glared at him.

"Oh believe me I am." Blaine laughed.

I scrunched up my nose, "Ew, can we not talk about my sex life?"

"Oh you know you like it." Santana piped up.

"Soooo, how was your weekend?" Mercedes asked trying to change the subject.

Brittany looked up at Blaine and I, smiling brightly, obviously not realizing we had been there, "Hi dolphin and Kurtsie's babyyy dolphin."

"Don't make fun of Sir Hobbit Von Gelsalot." Santana said looking at Brittany.

"Stop being mean." I responded.

"I'm not. Have you seen the amount of gel that goes in his hair? You could probably grease ten babies with that mop."

Blaine snorted at Santana's comment, "At least I'm proud of who I am."

Perking her head up and tilting it to the side Brittany looked over at me, "Why are we moping babies? Can you do that? I wanna mop a baby."

"Brittany, honey, no." Santana just laughed, "So just shut up Anderson before I go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

"You wouldn't dare." Blaine shot back.

"SANTANA! STOP IT!" I stated ready to hit her even though I never would.

Santana scowled at me and sunk into her chair. I smirked and sat proudly up in my seat. Reaching down next to me, I grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, intertwining our hands together. He smiled softly as he began to rub is thumb along my hand. I turned bright red before Puck interrupted my moment.

"Sooooo, tell us some dirty details. Been raunchy? Dirty? Tied down? Oh! Have you been r—"

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at Puck, not wanting anyone else to hear the last one.

Blaine giggled and nibbled on Kurt's ear stating really loudly, "I'm so turned on right now."

I blushed and curled my toes in my shoes shifting closer into Blaine. Squeezing onto Blaine's hand I tried not to let anyone notice. I bit my lip and let out a soft giggle. Across the table Finn blinked and almost choked on his water.

"Puck, dude, that's my little brother." Finn said dropping his head into his hands.

"Shut it Frankenteen. I want to hear. So tell us lovebirds." Puck said leaning forward.

"Yes. Yes. Yes and yes." Blaine answered confidently.

"Good to know you're treating him right Anderson." Puck giggled.

Mercedes tilted her head to the side, "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing." I stated quickly.

Puck leaned and whispered into Mercedes' ear. She covered her mouth and let out a loud shriek. Brittany giggled and clapped her hands together, "Are we talking about rabbits? Because I love rabbits."

"Yes, boo, yes." I responded.

"They're fucking like rabbits, it's creepy." Finn responded.

"Rabbits are fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy!" Brittany giggled.

"Oh honey." I said softly.

Changing the subject Mercedes asked the dreaded question, "So, how was the uh… you know?"

"Well… I for one fucking hate Baptists." Blaine said glaring at the table.

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, "You and me both sweetheart."

"That bad?" Puck asked scrunching up his nose.

"Oh you have no idea. They kept saying it was a choice and that we could be fixed." I responded.

"THOSE FUCKING IDIOTS! I SWEAR I'M GONNA HURT THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" Santana responded raising her voice.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine are adorable. And you know, I missed the New Directions :)

- xActDanceWritex


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be getting together within the next two or three episodes.

There weren't many Kurt and Blaine stories out there. I thought they needed one. They should have gotten together after 'When I Get You Alone' but they didn't. But in my mind, they did. This is how I wished it would happen :)

**This story is dedicated to: Rachel, my friend who inspired me all throughout and helped me make sure it stayed true to the characters.**

**This is the last chapter. I'm really sorry. But this isn't story isn't working for me anymore. I have to start over. I have to. So, this will be the last chapter and I will be writing the sequel soon, however you don't need to read this for the sequel. I'm sorry it's short, but it's time for this to end.**

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME.**

* * *

I looked up at Santana with a surprised expression on my face, wondering why she was so interested all of a sudden. As she realized I noticed what she said, she held her head low, trying to make everyone forget about that comment. But Puck turned to face her, "Santana cares, now that's shocking!"

"What's so shocking about that?" She said, trying to hide her secret.

"Well it's you. You don't give a shit about anyone." Puck responded.

Santana looked over at Puck for a moment before biting her lip and just sinking into her chair. I looked up at her, wondering what was bugging her so. But with Santana, it was best to leave these things alone and let her come to us. Puck looked up over at me, "So, who here's up for some partying? I've asked Rach if we can use her house since her dads are out of town, so anyone up for it?"

Blaine shook his head, "No. I'm afraid to party with you guys."

"Why? We're tons of fun!" Santana said.

"The last time we partied, I woke up with the world's worst hangover. I wanted to just curl up and die, I'm not about to let that happen again." Blaine explained.

Puck chuckled, "Well we don't have to get that drunk, but I think we should play a couple of drunk games of Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare. Life's just fun that way."

Santana pursed her lips, thinking for a moment as she looked around at her friends, afraid what they'd think. She was afraid of what they'd think of her, but she couldn't let them know that. A smirk fell across her face at the thought of learning strange and valuable secrets about her friends, "I'm in."

Brittany turned to face Santana with a smile on her face, "Me too."

I slid my hand up and down Blaine's thigh, "So are we."

Blaine's head snapped to face me, "WHAT?"

"It'll be fun."

…

That morning I opened my eyes, shifting, noticing Kurt curled up into my chest, clinging tightly to my waist. I smiled, leaning down placing a gentle kiss on my boyfriend's cheek, "Morning sweetheart."

Kurt groaned, as he curled more into my chest, "No."

I chuckled softly as I snaked my arm around his waist, pulling him closer, "Why?"

"No morning. Sleep forever."

"I'm afraid to find out what we did last night."

Kurt giggled, "Well I…"

Kurt's phone began to buzz, signaling a text message. He groaned and rolled over to reach for his phone on the bedside table, "It's Puck, he never texts me."

I rolled over so I was practically lying on top of him, "Well what's it say?"

"Dude, tell your boyfriend he's a fucking legend!"

Turning to face me Kurt raised his eyebrows, "What happened?"

As Kurt went through the twenty text messages we had we tried to figure it out, "From Mercedes, where'd you guys go? What did you wind up doing after that kiss and er…? From Santana, you go Hobbit, that's how you party. From Brittany, Dolphin where you go? From Rachel, I have nothing to say to you. From Finn, you're my little brother, that is not appropriate, and where the fuck did you go? From Puck, that's how you score Hummel. You were the life of the party."

I dropped my jaw as I listened to the messages he was reading out loud. Climbing off of him, I sat up, crossing my legs, running my hand through my hair, "What the hell did we do?"

Kurt placed his phone back on the bedside table and turned to face me, "I don't know. From what I can gather it was something rather sexual."

I fell backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "This is why I told you I didn't want to party with your friends."

He curled up into my chest and looked up at me, "I don't know what Puck puts in those drinks."

"I don't ever want to know honey. I just don't want to ever drink like that again with them."

Kurt threw his leg over my body, straddling me, leaning down towards my face kissing me softly, "Nah, we won't."

I giggled as I ran my hands up Kurt's body to his face, "Can I help you sexy?"

"Just stay still."

I nodded my head as I moaned softly under my breath. He slid his hands down to my pants, pulling them off as he slid down my legs off me. Sliding my boxers off as well, he took my hard cock in his hand, pumping slowly. I could feel his hand sliding up and down me as I let moans escape my lips.

He gazed down into my eyes, eye fucking me. It took every ounce of me not to just grab him by the shoulders and push him onto the bed and fuck his brains out. I just wanted him inside me. Looking into those beautiful blue eyes, I snickered. His lips parted forming into a smirk.

He slid down my thighs, keeping his hand on my cock. I whined, staring into his blue eyes. Kurt slowly moved his head down, taking my cock in his mouth, sucking off the pre-cum leaking from me. His hand massaged my balls as he sucked his way down my cock. His tongue swirled around me, coating me with his saliva. I jerked my hips into his mouth, fucking him as he took all of me in his mouth, deep throating.

A loud moan escaped my mouth, loving how he felt around me. I'd always been amazed by the lack of Kurt's gag reflex; this was breathtaking. As he slid off me, he let his saliva fall down onto me. I growled under my breath, taking hold of the sheets as I could feel my cock hardening. The cum wanted to come out, it really did. Kurt saw this and with a swift flick of his hand I was coming all over my stomach and his hand.

I moaned, "Ku-" His hand stopped me, silencing me, not wanting to wake anyone up.

A smile fell across Kurt's face as he stretched over to the other side of the bed, grabbing the box of tissues and cleaning me up as I tried to catch my breath. Wiping the cum off me, he threw the tissue onto the floor before resting his head on my chest, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I'm really sorry it's so short and ended so abruptly, but I had to. In a way it ends on a cute note so hey! :) The sequel will be up soon, do not worry my dears. - squashedstarkid


End file.
